Going In A New Direction
by The Perfumed Thorn
Summary: With the likes of Rachel and Kurt leaving to begin their lives in the 'real' world, the Glee Club of William McKinley High School is to be passed into new hands. Follow the journey of the Glee Club through the eyes of new characters and old favorites... While college awaits some, other still have to face off against old enemies. Let the drama begin...
1. Dear Journal

**Hey, **

**I am a self-processed Glee maniac, honestly it is not healthy. I'm British but have made my poor rentals pay for me to fly to America numerous times to watch Glee Live even though I saw it in England too :S And then I've been to watch 'How to Succeed in Business'… So, it is strange to think I've never written any Glee fanfiction, but this is my debut into the world of Glee. I've read so much great fanfiction and I've been inspired so here it goes…**

**So here it goes: my journey into the next year at William McKinley High School…**

**Sue Sylvester.**

Dear Journal,

As I've always expected, it has happened. Sue Sylvester, pin up girl and cheerleading coach extraordinaire, has been forced into hiding. It was always a matter of time with my celebrity status journal; the paparazzi have been hounding my every footstep: eager to know the identity of my soon-to-be daughter's- who resides in my fruitful 31 year old womb, despite what black recipe Sue may say- father and as I've said from the beginning it will remain a mystery, until my cover and 7 page spread in 'US Weekly'. Oh Journal, it is only months until I give birth and I couldn't be happier to say that despite allegations my unborn child is not any of the following:

A mutant vampire freak;

A fully grown adult, or

The second coming of the Messiah.

I will give birth to a child, who is as phenomenal as her youthful, charming mother: I am Sue Sylvester after all with my flawless bone structure (cheekbones as sharp as glass) and my uncanny ability to breed champions (7 consecutive years of leading my Cheerio's to becoming National Champions, as you know journal: we do NOT talk of that one year when William Schuester sabotaged my team with his incredibly abysmal rendition of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'. N/B: Never allow Schuester to murder any songs created by musical legends: Madonna, MJ etc.) And if anyone ever dares question my ability to create champions I point out Exhibit A: This year I have managed to defend my role of Cheerleading Coach against one of my many arch nemesis' Roz Washington (Black Recipe Sue) by performing a miracle, hence the rumours that my daughter is the second coming of the Messiah, as I lead the bunch of misfits and losers called 'New Directions' to their only National Championship. (My brief coaching of Aural Intensity doesn't count journal)

Despite the miracle I performed Journal; it is merely another thing to add to my list of achievements, which include: Being a Special Ops soldier in the great misunderstanding of My Lai and the capture of General Noriega, having not eaten a solid meal since 1987, trying (twice) to establish the USA as a monarchy, taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin and learnt to stop my own pulse and act as my own dentist as part of my CIA training. (* for a full resume of my epic achievements see my memoir 'I'm a Winner and You're Fat' which is yet to be published.)

Oh journal, however out of character it seems I have been taken by a strange sense of melancholy (similar to when I accidentally ingested those horse tranquilisers as I partied with the Rolling Stones), I blame this on the self prescribed medley of artificial hormones or potentially that folic acid prescribed by my actual doctor. When I should be feeling a triumph; I have won a victory that I have eagerly anticipated for the past three years, the end of the blasted GLEE CLUB. My hormones are raging and unless I am mistaken I think I may actually miss the dearly departed:

Q, the young, almost stunning blonde who reminds me of myself (with the exception of the cheekbones of course) my head cheerleader. Off to Yale, another way she reminds me of myself, with the vast intelligence although I attribute my own intelligence to better causes than obtaining a degree from an Ivy League college.

Sweet, sweet Porcelain who's girly voice contributed to a win at Nationals with the Celine Dion medley (original Sue Sylvester idea, I've had it trademarked; although my canon idea was far superior.) I also admit to the slanderous marks I made regarding his father and his baboon heart and marrying the donkey although I stand by the fact that there is no substantial evidence to prove otherwise.

Monique/Wheezy, one of the most powerful voices; I almost leant her one pair of my personally customised track shoes seeing as she does so many vocal runs. (Terrible shame she couldn't drop the weight to maintain her place amongst the cheerio's (if only she would of listened to my advice to drink only a cocktail of salt, eucalyptus oil and the innards of a squirrel, but alas she didn't… her loss) But alas she is a diva and her powerful lungs, which helped us win the Hunger Games of show choir championships.

Santana and her sandbags, oh her vicious words and attitude born from her upbringing in the fearsome Lima Heights Adjacent, I will miss her acidic putting down of other students although she may not be as eloquent as myself, although her fiery attitude and sassy nature were born from me. Her lesbianism with our much loved clueless Brittany just seems to enhance her lovability. Oh another one of my Cheerio's have left the building, well… at least I've still got Brittany.

Frankenteen, and all of his excessive/pointless height! Oh, although he may look constipated when he sings, he is so talented. After being pregnant for an indeterminate number of months I still recognise his passion and everything that makes the freakishly tall monstrosity: 'Glee'.

Puck and his monstrosity of a Mohawk which I campaigned to make illegal in the early 90's, with his bad ass attitude and swag; well the halls of McKinley will be safer, especially for the young girls. I remember a short affair with Jared Leto I had in 2003, well there really is something about men with guitars. (Reminder to everybody: I am not a friend of Eve, men are the one's who get the pulse racing in my boudoir.)

Then other Asian, oh with his slick moves could have been a Cheerio but instead wasted his time with football and Glee: Pointless waste of talent but unless I'm mistaken his gone to live with Tibetan monks somewhere so it seems he has pulled full focus on his Asian heritage, and I sincerely applaud him for that although if he tries to begin some Asian terrorist movement alongside North Korea, well lets say I will have no problem taking him down with my Special Ops/ CIA training.

Finally, there is that little dwarf girl, Oh was it Berry? All I know it that her middle name is Barbara, and I only know that because she truly does have the nose for it. But she is tenacious I'll give the little gremlin that, but not as tenacious as myself obviously.

Now journal, allow me to ask a simple question: What am I meant to do now? Without the Glee Club to antagonise and destroy, I have very little to do with my time now and although it sounds pleasant I am dreading the day that I can walk the halls of McKinley without the awful racket of show tunes generated by William Schuester and his horrific excuse for a school club. They call it glee; well it sure as hell isn't glee for my ears Journal: I've had chronic irrigation four times, and three of those times were to clear my ear canals; it truly is that awful.

Sue Sylvester without a Glee Club to destroy is like David without his Goliath and well me without a National Championship: It is completely preposterous and it causes a strange sensation in my chest as though I'm suffering some mild coronary: Which cannot be true because I have yet to see The Beast topple over from a heart condition and I have on good authority that she is entering the after life long before I. Actually, I don't trust Schuester not to rally a new band of conventional misfits and morons; encouraging them to torment the remainder of the student body with their incessant singing (I have had 6 ear drum transplants to date and I do not count on having a seventh.) Well if this is the case than I must warn the man with the curly hair, like a forest inhabited by birds that lay sulphurous eggs well then I can only give a serious warning: William Schuester, prepare yourself to be laid to waste by a hormonally charged Sue Sylvester.

Prepare for WORLD WAR SUE!

**This is a prologue of sorts and will be the shortest chapter, but I would really appreciate knowing what you think in regards to the story! Any points for improvement, constructive criticisms… Let me hear it. REVIEW.**

**Thanks, **

**Lawrence xoxo**


	2. Who Said Sorry Was The Hardest Word?

**Welcome to the second chapter, although the story will focus on the New Directions; I find it hard to let them all the 'old' characters go so they will definitely be popping up throughout this fiction. So, this is just going to give you a small insight into what our old favourites are up to.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter: I do not and unfortunately never will own Glee (unless I get UBER rich and buy the rights) :( Yes, it is a sad thought**

**Kurt Hummel.**

When I received that rejection letter from NYADA I thought that it literally condemned me to a life stuck here as a lackey in Lima, Ohio but that is a future that truly doesn't belong to me: I belong on a stage, a Broadway stage and I will be damned if I let one simple setback stand between me and my dream. Setbacks and Kurt Hummel do not belong in the same sentence, because whatever the twisted hand of fate and the Goblin in a teapot that orbits the moon throw at me, well I just come out of it better and in all honesty more fabulous than ever: For one example, David Karofsky tried to bully me for something as mundane reason as my sexuality; If he were to have criticised those horrific Doc Martens that I used to wear, well then I'd probably agree.

He managed to push me out of McKinley but in the end of it all I returned to McKinley the shining star that I know myself to be, and more importantly with the most beautiful, charming and amazing boy on my arm, as my boyfriend: Blaine Anderson, man of my dreams and however cliché it may sound; the man I will always love. So, no I will not let one simple rejection deter me from pursuing my dreams, that is simply not the way that we Hummel men function; we set our sights on what we want and then we get it, that's how I got Blaine and that is how I intend on having my name in lights: determination, hard work and simple fabulousity (yes, it may not be a word but it the perfect adjective when it comes to describing a true diva like myself) and despite the opinions of the narrow minded inhabitants of Lima, Ohio: I am not afraid to break a nail, or even ruin an outfit to achieve my dreams.

So yes, despite me not obtaining a place of study in the Big Apple; I am en route to New York, all my possessions packed and despite the fact that I have already packed everything numerous times I keep second guessing what I need to take: Should I take my haute couture Marc Jacob's fitted blazer from the Summer 2010 collection? Yes, it is a couple of years old but I could potentially re-invent it as vintage, especially if I combine it with my crescent moon diamante brooch. Definitely take it, New York is one of the worlds fashion capitals and if I am to be living there, I need to be En Pointe fashion wise.

Oh and what should I leave for my dad to store as memorabilia once I'm famous? Maybe my sceptre from when I was crowned Prom Queen; no, I'll take it with me seeing as it is truly a testament to everything I've been through and I will truly need every bit of thick skin that my many years at McKinley have given me. Show business is all about being knocked down and picking yourself back up, and since I'm entering this glamorous world I need to make sure I'm equipped with thick skin, an acid tongue and sharpened claws ready to tear into my competition: Check, check and most certainly check.

I continue to dither around my room like some tropical bird, replacing red post-its with green post-its when I'm distracted by a Skype call; I shimmy, rather sexily if I'm being completely honest, over to my Apple Mac to see who is disturbing me while I am trying; admittedly in vain, to try and pack my life into a measly number of boxes. '' Really? I may adore Rachel but that is truly a preposterous Skype name, if she wants to be a star she needs something catchy, something unforgettable, something…well, something simply fabulous like mine: 'Porcelain Dream' yes, the name may be courtesy of Coach Sylvester's mocking but it suits me so who am I to argue? I accept the call and watch as Rachel Berry pops onto my computer screen.

"Kurt, I am so excited. It was simply fabulous, I and my dad's were walking along Fifth Avenue and I thought I saw Barbara Streisand… It wasn't her but that doesn't matter because if there is one place that I can, oh sorry, we can meet all our idol's it is here in New York, the home of Broadway and the home of our future. Everyday there is news of casting calls, and I would go but I think I need time to develop my voice… I could potentially develop my head voice to extend my upper range, oh this time tomorrow you'll be here with me. Both of us living the dream, what we've wanted all of our lives." I love Rachel, I really do but I must admit that this girl talks too much for her own good and despite the fact that she always appears to be self centred and obnoxious; well, she is my friend and well aren't all future stars entitled to be the slightest bit obnoxious? She has it all and although I'm travelling to New York to 'live the dream' as she so eloquently put it, I do resent her slightly seeing as she gained acceptance to NYADA, where I didn't despite my flawless call back audition, but as her friend I do support her even though I am slightly jealous; okay, extremely jealous but that is every gay man's prerogative so don't judge me.

"Yes, tomorrow I will be joining you in the great city of New York, the birthplace of Broadway and all of our wildest dreams. And this time Miss Berry we will be actually entering Tiffany's rather than congregating outside like some homeless people; we need to go shopping. And then, however long it takes we will once again share a Broadway stage… It will be absolutely amazing, I can't wait." I am clapping my hands in enthusiasm, although I love Ohio, New York is where I belong and in less than 24 hours I'll be there doing what I plan to do my entire life: Make art. Rachel is smiling, and I know why; despite the immense turbulence of our relationship throughout the years (stealing my solo's, trying to seduce Blaine etc.) we share a common dream and well we're best friends and I am so happy that I'll be spending so much time with my fellow Diva/Future Broadway Star.

"I've found a perfect restaurant where we can eat and you can look right into Grand Central Park and it is phenomenal" I'm nodding my head, so much in fact that I'm surprised I haven't dislocated my neck, Rachel is annoying but I cannot help but share her vibrant exuberance and joyful optimism; oh, this would truly be perfect if only I didn't have to leave Blaine behind. Rachel must notice the rapid deterioration in my mood because her face forms a concerned expression, furrowed eyebrows and everything; memo: remind Rachel to not get concerned too much as it will result in frown lines and more than likely require premature Botox.

"Kurt, are you okay?" It is a simple question admittedly, and even though Rachel seems to live in her own little 'Berry Bubble' she genuinely cares but I don't know how to answer the question she has asked: I am okay; no I'm simply ecstatic to be moving to New York and to be leaving the dreary reality of Lima, Ohio behind. But on the other hand there is Blaine, my boyfriend who is destined for at least one more year here and I don't want to leave him; I would feel selfish if I left him to face the ignorant fools who constitute a good portion of Ohio's population. I don't want to feel as though I'm abandoning him but at the same time I'm desperate to pursue my own dreams, and he is intending to join me in New York upon the completion of his Senior year; so, should I wait for him? It is all too much.

"It's Blaine, I don't know how to say goodbye. Hell, I don't even know if I want to say goodbye; he is my everything and leaving without him would feel as though I was leaving a part of myself behind. Leaving him behind is like Ginger Rogers leaving Freddie Astaire, simply unthinkable." I feel as though I'm about to burst into tears, but I hold it back because despite my feminine qualities I refuse to fit the 'gay stereotype' and cry whenever I get the slightest bit upset. I notice Rachel's eyes are downcast and her almost omnipresent smile has dropped from her face; Oh my, Finn: Although I can be identified as a gay man from anywhere within a ten mile radius yet I seem to lack a crucial trait that all gay men seem to posses, tact. I mumble a quick 'sorry' to Rachel and her smile returns in full force along with her infectious enthusiasm.

"Kurt, it's not goodbye. It is more of a see you later, what would Blaine say if he knew you were having these thoughts? He only wants the best for you, and the best is coming to join me in New York and follow your dreams. So put a smile on that face Hummel, be the Diva or should I say Divo that I know you are." I smile, everything she said is true; me and Blaine have had a number of heated discussion regarding my impending move to New York, I point blank refuse to call them arguments, and every time he expresses the same sentiment: Follow your dream Kurt, I'll be with you in less than a year. But what if I don't want to wait a year? What happens if Blaine meets a new guy? I mean with Sebastian damn Smythe with his horse teeth on the prowl I might not even have a boyfriend before the year is through.

"But what if Blaine meets someone else Rachel, what happens if something happens? I won't be here to protect him." I am getting really hot and bothered and slip my cashmere sweater off, Rachel actually laughs and to say I'm a little irked would be the under statement of the century: doesn't she understand? I have every right to be insecure; I've never deserved Blaine and what if he realises that if I'm gone for so long?

"Kurt, breathe. You are over reacting, Blaine loves you and nothing will happen. You have no reason to be insecure at all, you are Kurt Hummel after all: Diva extraordinaire and my only true competition, and if something does happen: Remember that if you two are destined to be together your paths will inevitable cross in the future. Remember the Notebook." Oh words of comfort, how I have needed you. It's true, however arrogant it may sound I know that Blaine only has eyes for me. It's just me being overly emotional but nobody can blame me really.

"Thanks Rachel, your advice really helped. Can you believe that we will be living with Santana though?" Yes, I move on to a safer topic of gossip and a genuine interest of mine; me and Rachel living in the lower East side is believable but add the tempestuous Santana Lopez and the whole situation becomes simply surreal. Although Santana has pulled every gay joke, insulted everything about me at least ten times I must admit that I'm glad that she is coming to New York with me and Rachel; she isn't that bad and plus she is a member of New Directions and well we're a family and family sticks together.

"I know, when she asked I was so shocked, but I know that if she wants to achieve any level of fame then it is pivotal she lives in New York so it'll be amazing and on top of that she can be our bodyguard." Ha ha, yes with Santana hailing from Lima Heights Adjacent I think it is true that she will make sure we encounter no trouble while we live in the Big Apple; I glance at my clock and the time reads 8:47 pm.

"Rachel, I had better go. Blaine is coming at 9pm and well, I need to prepare myself for this: It'll be like at the end of Beaches. Totally devastating but I'll soldier through. Talk to you tomorrow when I arrive in the city that never sleeps." I sigh, I want this so much but at the same time I want to do anything but go to New York; it seems unfair that with everything I've had to deal with I'm torn over this decision: and people wonder why I don't believe in God?

"Okay then Kurt, good luck and keep your chin up. Give Blaine my love and I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel is giving me an encouraging smile as her image vanishes from my laptop screen; and now it is time to face the music. Saying goodbye to Blaine will be difficult but in the end it is necessary right? I mean, long distance relationships are difficult but if we Skype on a daily basis and then fly to one another in regular intervals it'll all be okay.

Honestly, everything has changed over the course of this summer: Rachel is already in New York, ready to pursue her childhood dreams and me and Santana are leaving our beloved other halves to join her as we try to make our own wildest fantasies become a reality; Then Mercedes left for LA to become the next big singing sensation, that I always knew she would become (it's called gay intuition); Finn recently left for Georgia after enlisting to the army, he wants to ensure his father is remembered as a honourable man and although I do worry for my step-brother's safety I am glad he is following his heart; Quinn is at Yale, Ivy League, I mean who would've thought that a teenage mother could go on to become admitted to one of the most prestigious Universities that we have to offer? Puck, well all I know is that he left to 'broaden his horizons' and expand on his pool cleaning business and then Mike well, I think he is following one dream or another: Medicine or dance, I don't know. It is strange to think that my pseudo family of the last three years are all going their separate ways, all following our dreams and all going in a new direction.

I'm standing at the door at 8:59, Blaine is never late and I can't wait to see his stunning hazel eyes, to hold him in my arms and to run my dainty fingers through his dark curls; this will be the last time I'll be seeing him in a long time and the simple thought beings tears to my eyes and for a crippling pain to take nest within my ribcage and when the doorbell rings exactly at 9pm and I hesitate to open the door. If I don't open the door then everything will be okay right? Don't be stupid Kurt, you have to do this. I pull open the door and there he is, standing there the image of perfection and however excessive it may sound, my personal saviour; I sometimes think how my life would have turned out if I never bumped into him when I went to spy at Dalton Academy, well awful is the answer to that. The charming smile he wears is plastered on his face, Blaine Anderson: the boy who charmed me since I first laid eyes on him, the dapper image and the confidence that belies his insecurities. How could I stand to be apart from him? Without a thought I launch myself into his arms, and although I am a few inches taller he stands firm and hold me in his arms and then I burst into tears.

"Shhh, Kurt. Breathe, what's brought this on?" Oh, Blaine you know why I'm sobbing like Rachel Berry who has lost out on a Tony Award yet you want me to tell you so we can talk, but he is as sad as I am: Blaine despite his best efforts cannot hide his emotions, he is distraught albeit in a more subtle manner than I: His hazel eyes are darker and seem wet and then his voice sounds strained as if he is holding back tears.

"I don't want to go Blaine. Well, I want to go but I don't, no I can't leave you." My voice is strained and breaking on every other word but I cannot be concerned with my image right now, my heart is slowly breaking and there is nothing I can really do, call me over dramatic. Blaine just scoops me into his arms whispering endearments into my hair and places me onto the sofa before sitting beside me and rubbing my arm to try and soothe my anguish: every gesture radiates the love he feels for me, his pain at my despair but at the same time I am angry; he is always so selfless, comforting me and consoling me, so I turn to face him, hazel eyes meet blue and I say the three words that cross my mind whenever I think of Blaine.

"I love you" Silent tears are streaming down Blaine's face and I hold back the well of emotion that threatens to explode from me as I pull Blaine into my arms where his head rests on my shoulder, rubbing his back. He needs me to comfort him for once, he is always trying to be strong, to be the 'alpha' gay as I once so eloquently exclaimed; I press a kiss to his temple as his body racks with silent sobs.

"Blaine, however grim it sounds this is goodbye. For now at least, so let's not blubber over each other like the stereotypical gays… I will miss you Blaine, every moment we spend apart will feel like a knife being plunged into my heart but I have to do this, it has always been my dream.." Words fail me, I have everything I want with Blaine but I can't suppress the feeling that there is so much more out there for me to discover, to explore; both alone and with Blaine at my side. Blaine must understand because he lifts his head to smile at me, as if he has won the greatest prize one could ever win; well, the fact is he is the prize but he'll never understand that.

"Kurt, you once told me that the most romantic gesture was a simple brush of the finger tips." He trails his fingers along my own before intertwining our hands and placing a chaste kiss on my hand, he stares deep into my eyes and I can hear the words he wishes to speak: the declaration of love, the promise of a life full of joy, the promise of a life together. I try and commute how I feel non-verbally but I have never been as expressive as Blaine with my eyes but when he squeezes my hand I smile as I know he understands the words I fail to speak.

"Kurt Hummel, we may be miles apart but I will always hold you in my heart, nobody or nothing could ever change that. You have made me feel alive, you ripped the mask off I had been wearing for far too long and made me face the world as who I truly am, you have literally made me the man I am today and I could never thank you enough. I could never love you enough…" His words are beautiful and I feel something stir in my chest, you hear old folk tales of soul mates and although I'm a fan of 'see it to believe it' I do believe in soul mates on the basis that I've experienced it; when two people connect on a level beyond words well, that is how I feel with Blaine.

"Thank you, your words mean so much to me Blaine, but I am scared… what if something happens to you? What if I am not good enough?..." Once again all of my insecurities are pouring from me, it's unfair for me to be loading all of my problems onto Blaine when I am the one who will be leaving him behind, it's selfish but Blaine just showers me with kisses and makes all the hurt go away: he is my safety blanket, but he is a safety blanket I've held onto for far too long, and no I don't mean as in I am about to break up with him because I would rather die literally, or maybe personally murder the one and only Lady Gaga. The thing is I need to be independent, I am an adult; and I'll be living in New York and I need to be standing on my own two feet or my whole life is going to crash down around me.

"Kurt, you're brave, and you're strong. If anyone can deal with this it's you. And Rachel and Santana too, just remember what I have always said… Courage." That one word, courage: defined as the quality of mind and spirit that enables a person to overcome fears, danger and difficulty without fear; to know that Blaine believes in me infuses me with strength I didn't know I possessed, and I can imagine it now: Me standing in the spotlight and to my right there is Blaine. The perfect future and it is in my grasp, but for it to become an eventuality I need to go to New York even though I would do anything to have this dream: Sell my Armani suit or maybe my Fendi bag.

"Blaine, I know that I need to do this and knowing that you have faith in me really helps; but I will miss you, everyday but if Madonna can go to New York with only 20 dollars to her name and became a worldwide phenomena and Blaine, that could be me: and next year you'll be in New York with me and the girls." I kiss him, simply to stop the talking; I cannot say goodbye; in fact I refuse to for as Rachel said it is more of a 'see you later' thing as we will one day embark on a journey together: Blaine and Kurt's idyllic future with the wedding (which I will wear the most stunning duchess satin tuxedo, fitted to perfection) the perfect house and then the stunning children (still undecided as to whether we're adopting or going down the surrogacy route.) but before that I need to go and lay, the foundations. New York, Kurt Hummel is coming and he will make his mark.

"So Kurt, no goodbyes. But maybe a good old unscheduled make out session; but before that I need to tell you Kurt that you inspire me and I am so proud that you're doing this, and I'll make sure to make you proud in return." What ever did I do to deserve someone as perfect as Blaine Anderson as my boyfriend? I don't know but one thing I know is that if tonight is the last night I'll be spending with Blaine for a while, physically anyway, then I'm sure as hell going to reap the benefits.

**Santana Lopez**

"Lord Tubbington has been reading my diary again Tana, plus I think he is back on the narcotics; I tried to tell him and he just stormed off, I think he is having his period." I shake my head at my girlfriend; Okay, pause: I just have to take a second to bask in the fact that somehow I've ended up falling in love with a girl who was not only my best friend throughout high school but also well out of my league. Admittedly, we're both hot, more than hot; we're the hottest bitches to have ever waltzed through the shitty halls of McKinley High: I have the whole sexy Latina look with the flowing dark tresses and the big brown eyes whereas Brit is just too cute with her blonde hair and those sparkling blue eyes, but the real reason I don't deserve this beautiful girl before me is that while she see's the world through a lens of childish innocence and endearing naivety; I see the world for what it is, a pile of shit that you have to break your back to get anywhere or achieve anything. So the cynic fell in love with the naïve, sounds unrealistic but it's true and it has been the one thing that has made me happy in a long time so if anybody dares try and mess it up, I will show them what it means to come from Lima Heights Adjacent, you gets me?

"Brit, Lord Tubbington will kick the habit, remember you sent him to rehab… and he can't read English remember? He's primary language is romanese, you told me that." Yes, I the girl who earned the nickname 'Satan' was actually being nice; it can happen, I just don't decide to be nice to most people seeing that being nice is just an excuse for skanky bitches to walk all over you and if there is one thing that Santana Lopez isn't it's a walk over: unless it comes to Brittany S Peirce, she can walk over me as much as she likes but she's too good to ever do that, and that's why I lover her. Yes, love her.

"Oh I forgot, so Santana you're going to get famous, do you want to make another sex tape?" I smile, a genuine smile too; not the bitchy grin that most people get presented with because I know that Brittany is more than eager to help me reach the top; I can't even hold a grudge about the sex tape of us she leaked before graduation because she did with good intentions and I mean she helped secure me a cheerleading scholarship, and although I'm not off to the University of Louisville it is amazing how considerate she is. Instead, I'm off to New York and I will be famous; every bitch in the whole of America will know the name Santana Lopez but not because I slept my way to the top like I was considering, first of all I may have been the school bike but now I've got Brittany she is the only one allowed to ride this vehicle, I'm going to use my talent which I actually have in abundance and going to New York is the first step.

Another thing is that I'm going to be living with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel; if someone would of tried to tell me I'd be living with the annoying dwarf and lady features I would of flat out steamrolled them for taking the piss: The thing is that I've changed, I'm still a bitch who will no issues messing someone's face up if I deem it necessary, gets me? Lima Heights style: But I've learnt a lot about myself, I can't rip people down in some attempt to hide my own insecurities and Brittany is a reason for that as well as all of the Glee club; what happened to me? I was a Cheerio but the place I found some resemblance of happiness was in a glee club which everyone thought was like the 'Homo Hangout' ironic since I was actually in the closet for most years. Either way I've changed for the better.

"Brit: yes to the sex but no to the tape thanks. But before we get our freak on we need to talk; I'm off to New York soon and you're still here. What's happening?" I take a deep breath, I tried to make myself sound strong and forceful but I think I sound like a whiny bitch but Brit just smiles; what does that mean? Is she going to dump my Latina ass? My heartbeat starts to race but I manage to keep my face expressionless as I wait for her to answer; I don't have to wait long for an answer since she walks up and pushes me onto the bed before straddling me and planting a string of delicate kisses along my collarbone and well let me say that kissing Brittany is like, and mind me for the homosexual cliché which are usually Kurt's territory, walking on clouds or something equally as sappy.

"What's going to happen is I'm going to graduate this time, Artie is going to tutor me and you're going to be famous. It's simple, although I always thought tutors chopped their wives heads off, but I'm not Artie's wife and like he promised not to chop my head off." I tense up, so she's going to be spending time with Artie huh? That little freak with wheels and four eyes is going to be getting a drop by visit from Santana before I leave for New York; he touches my girl and he will get, well it just won't be pretty. Brit notices my agitation, she runs her hands up my waist and nibbles my ear lobe and a soft whimper escapes my lips; but it was still fierce.

"Don't get jealous Tana, you'll turn green and get boils everywhere. Plus, I'm not going to cheat; whether or not the plumbing is different because I love you." I actually feel the tension drain from my body like I've had some weird form of anxiety liposuction and return Brit's kiss, making sure to slip in a bit of tongue in just for fun: seems that Wheels will live to walk another day, or should I say roll. I flip Brit over so I'm straddling her hips and look down to see her grinning like the Cheshire Cat: Brit may have the whole child like innocence vibe but I'm telling you that in the bedroom she is as kinky as that old hag from Debbie Does Dallas or whatever that shit is called. I gnaw my lip, I feel like I can be open with Brit but I don't know if I can be open with myself.

"I love you too Brit, always have; but what happens if I don't make it? What happens if I get to New York and that's it, nothing happens?" I climb from Brit to sit at the corner of her bed; saying those words were difficult; not the 'I love you' part seeing as Brit knows I love her more than Harry loved Sally. The 'failure' part, I believe I can make it but there will always be the doubt in the back of my mind: what if I am not good enough? What if I was just a big fish in a small pond? This is my dream and I'll fight tooth, claw and the razors I carry in my hair to ensure that I achieve this dream because I'm Santana Lopez and I fight for what I want, but if I don't make it I'm going to be stuck in Ohio for the rest of my life. That can't happen; I fucking refuse to be a Lima Loser. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and I smile because no matter what happens Brittany will always be here.

"You're going to make it big Santana, because you're smoking hot and then you got a better voice than Rachel, well I think that. But you want to know why I know it honestly? Because whether or not you can see it Santana you are a Unicorn, every little thing you do is magic and anybody who doesn't know that is so stupid they probably think that Tokyo isn't the capital of Asia." I feel a smile blossom onto my face, I don't bother with correcting her about her geographical skills I just turn to give her a kiss: I've almost been confident, I mean I'm Santana 'Smoking Hot' Lopez but knowing that my Brit has such faith in me just gives me that little push I need.

"Thanks Brit, not that's all cleared up I think it's time we got out freak on." Things get steamy pretty quickly from there and our clothes litter the floor in record time but as soon as we're about to get down to the good stuff Brittany springs from the bed as if there's an axe murderer in the room, running around frantically.

"What is it Brit?" I've snatched her bedside lamp from the cabinet and I'm ready to smash some mother fucker's head in but the room seems empty but Brit is still rushing around; she turns to look at me, eyes wide and in all honesty she looks petrified and I'm still on high alert for any sign of danger: It's a habit you pick up when you're raised in a place where people throw knives at passers by, if I find what is scaring Brit I will ends it.

"Tana, its Lord Tubbington. He was watching us get at it, if we would of done the lady love dance he might get mental scarring and I can't afford to send him to cat therapy." I sigh, it's that bloody cat; I almost had a fucking heart attack but Brittany will be Brittany and as she throws the fat cat into the hallway I make my way back to the bed and when Brit turns back to I give her my most sultry smile and beckon her over with the tip of my finger and then we get our freak on, this time without being disturbed by Brit's annoying pet cat.

"Wow! Brit, well you've made sure that my plumbing is cleared out for the next six months. Best. Orgasm. Ever." Okay I am currently wrapped up in a cocoon of post-coital bliss but I'm sure of one thing: New York, you better watch yo' back 'cause some hardcore Latina fire is coming yo' way; you gets me?

"Tana, how could I have cleared your plumbing? I didn't use my plunger or wear my hard hat." I just roll my eyes, the smile stuck on my face: Brittany Peirce, I'm going to miss you.

**Hey, here's the next instalment. Now, I have a question for you all: Do you want to meet some new characters in the next chapter or a specific character? Let me know.**

**Review to let me know what you think: I love Klaine, I wish my boyfriend was like Blaine but I doubt it'd work cause I am nothing like Kurt, but I found it difficult writing their relationship; same with Britana. **

**Loves, Lawrence xxx**


	3. A Teacher's Job

**Back again, this Chapter is 'filler-ish' in the sense that it is just a small insight to mind of one William Schuester; a little reflection on what he sees for the future of the New Directions. His character is a bit difficult to get to grips with… so I apologise in advance if it's a little bit iffy.**

**Unfortunately, I do NOT own Glee… although when I dream it's a totally different story!**

**William Schuester.**

Until recently I've always been a firm believer that a teacher's job is complete when their students no longer need them and although I find myself revelling in the fact that I have succeeded in my chosen career, yet it is also tinged with sadness. For 3 years I have been the director of McKinley High's 'New Directions', I've watched my students transform before my very eyes from school children into young adults like the ugly duckling that became the most beautiful swan; I've seen my students fight adversity left, right and centre in a school which ridicules the arts and emerge from it as National Show Choir Champions. The pride that bursts into my chest whenever I picture their faces as 'New Directions' on that stage in Chicago, it cannot be put into words; but now it is all over for them, they're having to move on in the world: Taking their first steps into the sometimes harsh world of adulthood and all I can hope for is that somehow I've equipped them with skills that will help them in whatever walk of life they choose for themselves.

The Glee club won't be the same without all of those that graduated; we trusted and loved each other conditionally, and yes we did have the occasional scandal or conflict but when push came to shove it brought us closer together, it made us stronger: It made us a family. I know that a sense of grief will hang over my head, New Directions have lost some of its greatest talent: The powerhouse vocals of Mercedes Jones who impressed me in her initial audition with her soulful rendition of Aretha Franklin's 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T'; The polished mezzo soprano of Rachel Berry who is now on her way to becoming a Broadway star, was it only 3 years ago that she sang her emotionally charged version of 'On My Own'; The dulcet, smoky vocal tones of Santana Lopez with her sassy presence and vicious determination she cinched us a victory 2 years ago at Sectionals with a show stopping performance of 'Valerie'; Kurt, the boy blessed with a vocal range that most women would die for: A rarity called a countertenor who had the vision and ambition to make sure his performing dreams become a reality which I'm almost sure will; Then there was Mike Chang, always classed as a backing dancer but New Directions helped him find his voice when he played Riff in the school's production of 'West Side Story'; Finn Hudson who became a man when he remained a leading presence within the Glee Club and found the courage to step out and become the first football player to join the New Directions and putting together the unforgettable performance of 'Don't Stop Believing' and taught us all to never stop believing in our dreams and last; The silky smooth alto of Quinn Fabray who despite struggling through a teenage pregnancy in her Sophomore year pushed through it all and with the support of everyone earned a place of study as Yale University and last but not least: Noah Puckerman, the resident 'Badass' of the club, with his sex appeal and guitar playing skills he became a crowd favourite. These kids and the members who remain here have taught me much more than I could ever teach them: they have carried me through a divorce, supported my dreams to star in a Broadway show, and aided me in proposing to my fiancée Emma Pilsbury. They taught me to live, love and laugh when I had lost myself; so I revise my earlier statement, a teacher's job is only complete when they realise that they have learnt as much from their students as they have taught them. I love each and every member of my glee club and I can only stand and watch as they undergo their own journeys into the murky waters that is the future, and no matter what the future may hold I promise to be there for them when they need me.

Although my thoughts are tinged with grief I need to realise that I have done my job: all of my students are chasing their dreams and I'm still here to catch them when they fall; a great number of students remain, each a shining star in their own rite and I don't doubt that with their excess of talent we will have no problems replicating the feat of becoming National Show Choir Champions for a second year but will it be the same? Will the victory still taste as sweet without Finn's awful dancing, without the tinkling laugh of Quinn, without Rachel's compulsive whining, without Kurt's flawless style, Santana's fiery outbursts, Puck's undeniable swag, Mike's quiet confidence and Mercedes' sassy attitude? I don't know, it'll taste different but that isn't necessarily a bad thing; New Directions is moving in a new direction, the one concern of mine is that the students who want to join will be glory hunters and I want everyone to realise it's not about trophies or titles, although they are a perk; glee club is about expressing yourself through music, building relationships and generally growing into adults. The essence of New Directions, the beauty of the club in my eyes has always been the way in which the kids seem to find a sense of belonging and companionship with other members, where they share a passion for performing and encourage one another; I fear that now that the club will be recognised as National Champions we could lose that essence but I'll try my damndest to ensure that doesn't happen. I owe it to every kid who ever entered that choir room to make sure that New Directions continues its legacy, I owe it to the kids that remain: Artie, Sam, Sugar, Tina, Blaine, Joe, Rory and Brittany; they deserve a senior year where they get to shine as brightly as their predecessors.

I'm standing in the choir room, it's empty and my eyes are drawn to the obscenely large trophy that signifies our win at Nationals; although the room is technically silent, I hear a hum or maybe it is an echo of the memories that me and the New Directions have made here: the good, the bad and in some circumstances the plain ugly. But every memory is important and I will hold them in my heart where each of the glee club members will remain forever young. At the beginning of the previous year I stood in this exact spot and fantasised about winning Nationals, hoping that the rest of the school would recognise the Glee Club's talent rather than persecute them for no other reason than they enjoy to sing and dance; those wishes came true and now I'm determined that things really can only get better and last year was a great year for me: Nationals, proposing to Emma, the success of West Side Story the list is almost endless. So 2013 can only be bigger and better; as of tomorrow term officially begins and we'll start recruiting again and hopefully we'll be more successful than in recent years, I remember the 'Food Fight Extravaganza' that came about because of my ingenious idea involving the purple piano's.

"Buttchin, what are you doing here?" I turn and find Sue Sylvester standing in the doorway and her pregnancy is definitely showing as her stomach stretches her tracksuit and the difference is astounding but I assume it just seems that way since she disappeared at the beginning of the summer and by the glare she is directing my way I think that in a matter of days I'm going to be wishing she'll disappear back to wherever she's been all summer long.

"Just thinking Sue, and where have you been all summer you've been sorely missed." I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of showing her that her attitude bothers me in the slightest, plus I've heard how women get when they're hormonal and it doesn't take much for Sue to fly into an aggressive rage; I can practically hear the dramatic music which generally accompanies her crusade of destruction against the school and in more than most cases, the students. So with hormones I can't imagine the damage the woman could cause.

"Well that is surprising macaroni head, I thought with all that grease in your hair that it would prevent brain function." Ah! We return to the hair insults and although I'd like to jest with her about the ammonia which means she can only ever wear her hair short I've decided I like all limbs to remain attached to my body.

"Yes, I do work miracles; I'll be glad if you'd like to work with the Glee club this year again, your support was greatly appreciated last year." Despite whatever insults she throws my way I'm just going to plough her with compliments, Emma says something about killing with kindness so I think I'll employ that strategy when dealing with Sue this year. Sue however finds this funny and laughs while pointing at me like some Kindergarten bully.

"Miracle? You call leading your Freak Show to a National win a miracle. I'll tell you about a miracle: I directed 'The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders' in 1979, from the womb seeing as I was born in 1980. Now that is a miracle William, and as for working with your glee club; I'd rather run in front of one of the school buses. The only work I'll be doing is to destroy your little club, I mean admittedly your victory did help me throw my Nubian nemesis from my throne as Coach but that was it." And we're back to Sue Sylvester trying to destroy the Glee club, how many times she's tried you'd think she would realise that it isn't going to happen but no, she is singing the same tune yet again. Oh well, I'll deal with her and her little schemes later.

!Actually Sue, why are you here?" I am curious and she glances at me before striding to the piano, ensuring to send sheet music everywhere and kick a chair over; How surprising, yet another classic Sue rampage how I have missed thee. I have to suppress the urge to roll my eyes as she glares pointedly at me, well at least I know where I stand with her at the moment: we're usually dancing along the fine line between friends and arch nemesis', and I'm sure she doesn't want to be on the friends side of that line.

"That is top secret information, and as you know Curly McCurl Curl: I don't trust those cursed with horrifically curly hair like yourself William; so I say you run back off to Elmo, who is still on the list of 10 Ugliest Ginger's at the school and yes I still stick by that list, and stay out of my way. Because if I get one whiff of that awful grease you slick your hair with, well I will fulfil that promise I made so long ago and vomit down your back." Without giving me a chance to respond Sue storms from the room with her wide gait, I can already imagine the student's screams as they try to avoid her path once the new semester begins tomorrow. I was worried that things would change after so many glee clubbers graduated but I think it's safe to assume that it'll be the same as ever; with Coach Sylvester trying and eventually failing to destroy the Glee Club. Let the year 2012-2013 at William McKinley high begin… and what a 'fun' year I'm sure it will be.

**I am slightly disappointed with this chapter but at the same time I think it has some importance. So let me know your thoughts, whether they're good, bad or plain ugly…**

**REVIEW!**

**Loves, Lawrence xxx**


	4. Old Places, New Faces

**Hey, next chapter is up and despite the lack of reviews and such I find myself enjoying writing this story; so, let the story continue…**

**Oh, and I have found a wonderful Beta: GleekMom, who will be lifting my writing from its current obscurity. I sincerely recommend her Klaine fics… they were one of the inspirations for me to start writing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( But it's still my playground here on Fan Fiction.**

**Amelia Felix.**

Now, the first thing I have to establish is that I want to be in this 'Glee Club' but at the same time I don't expect to become the cliché transfer student who finds 'belonging'; these people will never be my friends, when your surname is Felix you have no time to worry over trivial matters such as 'friendships' especially when they're so fleeting in the scheme of things: Now I won't be as rash to assume that all of my peers, although I use that word with the implication that these children will be anything but my equals, will be entirely useless. The fact on the matter is that any of the other members of the Glee Club will be a convenience; they will be able to help me take the following steps in my lifelong journey of becoming the next biggest star and I for one will not hesitate in exploiting them to get what I want: Amelia Felix lives by one philosophy that has never failed her in her 17 years on this planet, ' Whatever you want, you have to go and get it' and well I always get what I want.

I believe the word that most people would use the word 'tenacious' to describe me, although I wouldn't be surprised if the Red Necks who appear to live here in Ohio would be entirely flummoxed by the word seeing as it consists of more than one syllable. The word generally connotes that I am determined to achieve my dreams no matter what happens, and who am I to question that? It is a positive trait of my character, face me with a problem and I will simply overcome it as long as there is substantial proof that it will benefit me; hence the whole reason I complied with the trans-Atlantic move, leaving my previous life in London to come to America: Why? Simply because New York is the birthplace of all art: Broadway and then the exemplary arts programmes in prestigious places such as NYADA and Julliard; so to be a star I had to come to America, and so I have. Now, since I've established that tenacity is the key to success I move onto more important things; what ever should I wear seeing as today is the day that marls my rise to the role of 'Lead Singer' of this 'New Directions' (maybe I should consider changing the name once I've established myself.) Now, I understand that many people are keen to underestimate the importance of ones image. Fashion is used as a form of self expression and today I have a lot which I need to express: I need to not only be flawless but I also need to be intimidating, seeing as I will not tolerate some talentless whore try and steal my solo's.

They describe vanity as 'an instance or source of excessive pride', which technically doesn't sound too bad but so many people misinterpret this as some form of narcissism; I'm vain but I am not narcissistic, I just have a strong sense of self appreciation. I have everything it takes to become a star: The voice; the look and the passion which means I am willing to tread on anybody to make sure that one day everyone will see my name in glittering lights. By the end of today I am one hundred percent sure that everyone will know who I am; the girl with the flowing tresses of gold, the girl with the sparkling emerald eyes, the girl with the long legs, the full lips and the high cheekbones; In other words, I will be known as the girl that every boy wants but could never have and the girl that all the other girls want to be like but never will. Now my outfit, well from my most reliable source (September's edition of Italian 'Vogue') that monochrome is back in and that masculine tailoring has made its revival: My black body con dress which clings to every one of my defined curves, partner this with a fitted white blazer with shoulder pads and I look simply phenomenal. The outfit just screams style, sexy and sass whereas the shoulder pads really carry some symbolic weight; they imply my dominance by making me appear physically broader and now for the shoes. I am wearing my favourite Louboutin heels; with the red soles giving my outfit that splash of colour whereas the extra 4 inches the stilettos give me just contribute to the whole 'intimidating' aspect of my outfit. I apply liberal amounts of dark eye shadow and liquid eyeliner to make my eye's 'pop' and then paint my lips a vivid scarlet and then I am finished and it really looks as though I've just waltzed off of a catwalk from somewhere like Paris or Milan.

I waltz downstairs and skip into the dining room; it is painted with lime greens and lemon yellows with solid oak furniture and has a very 'homely' feel while maintaining a subtle elegance, and I cannot help but notice that it is painstakingly obvious that my mother is an interior designer. The fragrant aroma of cinnamon buns waft from the kitchen and I find myself following the scent like some kind of zombie; my mother is busying herself by bustling around the kitchen slamming cupboard doors and maintaining a quiet stream of curse words. I roll my eyes in humour and clear my throat to announce my presence and my mother twirls, her frown blossoms into a glowing smile.

"Darling, you look beautiful. I've made your favourite for breakfast for your first day; are you nervous? Don't be, I'm sure everyone will love you." She places her hand on top of my own in a caring gesture that only a mother can pull off; I may not be a people person but my parents are the only people I think I actually like. Yes, I am a bitch at first and I may not see the world as being full of rainbows and cotton candy but people do tend to judge me; I just give my mother a genuine smile.

"Mom, I'll be fine; I'm sure everyone will be fine and if not I'll just rise above it." Okay, I love my mother but sometimes I tell white lies, if anyone dares try and cross me I will sink my perfectly manicured claws into them and make their lives a living hell; these are the things my mother doesn't really need to know. I tuck into the breakfast feast my mother prepared and we just sit in companionable silence.

"Where's dad?" It's unbelievable I haven't noticed my father's presence, or lack thereof, yet but what else can I say? I've been distracted by my own thoughts and my mother's divine cooking; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't irked seeing as it's not everyday your only daughter enters the world of American High School but alas whatever will be will be.

"He was called into the office, but he wishes you luck but he says that he thinks you should reconsider you school selection." I really have to suppress the urge to roll my eyes, me and father have argued over this too much as of late: He wants me to attend Carmel, based on their superior academic programmes and in all honesty their Glee Club 'Vocal Adrenaline' has achieved international acclaim, trust me I've researched this. I take a deep breath and turn to my mother who is now busying herself cleaning the dishes.

'Tell him I'm very happy with my school selection. 'New Directions' are national champions mom; plus one of their students gained admittance to NYADA, the same cannot be said for any other school in the state. I've got to go now anyway, I can't afford to be late on my first day.' I step up and walk over to give my mother a big hug seeing as she's in tears and blubbering on about how 'grown up her baby is', if anyone ought to be crying it should be me: I've seen enough TV shows to know that American high schools can be pretty brutal, but so can I.

"I'll be fine, now go and fix your make up and remember I'll probably be late today seeing as there may be auditions." I go to leave and I hear my mom call something out as I'm shutting the door, if I had to guess I'd say it was something along the lines of 'You show them…' although the sentiment is nice I know for a fact I will be showing them that this is my territory now and that the Glee Clubs can have as many stars as they like; It's just that I'm a supernova, and I burn brighter than them all.

**Tina Cohen Chang.**

Once again I return to the halls of William McKinley High School here in Lima, Ohio; I suppose that some naïve, well exceptionally naïve aspect of my character felt some false hope that after the New Directions National victory in Chicago that there would be significant changes at school but as I thought: Nothing has changed, people still sneer as I push through the crowds, hushed whispers of 'homo explosion' and 'fairy club' and although I would love nothing better than to turn around and tell them about how the glee club is hard work and that not everyone who participates in the arts is homosexual; but it's useless. We glee clubbers accepted our place in the social hierarchy a long time ago: The very bottom.

The incident where confetti rained down from our tormentors after our return from Chicago seems like a distant dream, in that one moment we were popular; people respected us and our achievements but that moment has gone. Maybe it would be different if the stars of our club hadn't graduated the previous year, the jocks and the cheerleaders were the only members who ever brought positive attention to the club and they sacrificed a lot to be there; now there are 8 of us and well, with the exception of Blaine none of us are 'real' stars like Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt. This actually raises an important question: Who will be the star of the New Directions this year? I want to say me, I want my moment to stand in the spotlight and sing a solo; I've waited for so long, singing back up and making costumes. Mike said I could be the star, I could sing the solo's and lead the New Directions to a second consecutive win but without him here I don't feel as confident, without him here I feel lost. I feel tears prick my eyes, damn I need to get a hold on my emotions: I am not going to be the girl who just randomly bursts into tears again; if I cry every time I think of Mike, how am I supposed to show Mr. Schuester that I am the one deserving to be the female lead?

Technically, of the three remaining female members of New Directions I would say I'm the most talented singer; Brittany is a good singer and can hold a tune but everyone knows that her speciality is dancing and I wouldn't be surprised if she joined the likes of Mike in pursuing a career in dance, and then there is Sugar: she can be annoying but I genuinely like her but she is not suited to singing lead based on the sole fact that she is tone deaf. Whereas, I don't know who else will be joining, except they'll never be as good as the members who recently graduated; it feels like our little family has been ripped apart.

'Asian, I'm watching you and your band of misfits, Sue Sylvester will end the Glee Club once and for all; and to anyone who tries to cross me I warn them that I learned Kung Fu at the hands of a Japanese master when I travelled to the sacred temple of Gui Chin Wa, plus I was a stunt double for the short dark haired Asian in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.' Sue performs the traditional 'watching you' by pointing to her eyes and then right at me and I backed into the lockers, this woman has always petrified me; she performs a Kung Fu pose and then storms down the corridor pushing students and shouting at people to 'drop 10 pounds' or 'stop being ugly', I had thought that pregnancy would have somehow calmed her down but apparently that thought was wrong.

Once Coach Sylvester has left the immediate vicinity I turn to my locker and unlock it, this task takes five minutes seeing as my hands are still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane; once I finally manage to open it I drag out my books and I have to grimace, they're all AP classes which just further moulds me into the Asian stereotype. By moulding myself into the stereotype I'm just fading further into the background; I will follow my dreams like Mike, to perform. I try and muster some determination as I pluck the remainder of my books and deposit them into my satchel, then I hear the familiar tone of 'tonight' from a West Side Story; I hum along with the melody until I realise it's my mobile and then I snatch it up while turning a brilliant shade of magenta. Singing in the corridors is just asking for a slushie facial.

"Hey" I mutter into the phone, then I begin to become more of a puce colour as I realise it is a text message and not a phone call, this is turning into a bad day already. I look down fleetingly at the message from Artie:

**Yo T, **

**Schue called an 'emergency' glee meeting. Get to the choir room ASAP!**

**Artie. X**

I sling my phone, into my bag and then march towards the choir room; technically it should have taken around 3 minutes but thanks to me being a member of the New Directions people have some inherent need to make everything difficult so it takes me 10 minutes and when I arrive I'm breathless from having to push my way through the crowds. By the time I get there it seems that everyone else is seated and waiting for it to begin: Artie waves in greeting and gestures me over but I'm struck with a sense of melancholy as I realise that me and Artie are the two last original members, we will never be the same now that Rachel has gone, Finn, Mercedes. I walk over and take my seat and Blaine offers me a handkerchief, which I accept gratefully and dab at the tears that have made themselves present but even Blaine looks a little lost without Kurt hanging off his arm and whispering in his ear. We all turn our attention to Mr Schue, except Brittany who is staring off into space with a confused expression on her face and Sugar who is filing her nails.

"Now guys, first of all. Congratulations for the Nationals win, and although we have lost quite a few of our members I'm confident that we can do it again." How typical of Mr Schuester to try to maintain his exuberance but Sam's scoff speaks for us all; we've lost a majority of our talent and it would be a miracle if we can beat Vocal Adrenaline without that talent. Sure, I want to win but I just can't imagine it happening; in fact I doubt we'll even get to regionals. Mr Schue shakes his head.

"Guys, we can't go into this with a pessimistic. You're all talented and I have every faith in you; we need at least four new members to be able to compete so let's brainstorm ideas about recruitment." Blaine is nodding his head with his face screwed up in determination, and claps his hands. He jumps onto his feet and walks so he is standing before us and gives us all a smile, loaded with the Anderson charm.

!Exactly, it's our senior year; last year it was magic for the seniors and I want our year to be as magical as theirs. Including another national championship. Who's with me?" The response is pretty amazing, we all jump to our feet and clap our hands; with Artie being the sole exception and stomp our feet. Leave it to Blaine to be the one who can rouse us from our depressive state; I always knew he'd be a great leader, even though the other boys were never really that fond of him when he first arrived. Mr. Schue claps Blaine on the back and turns back to us.

"Now we all seem a bit more lively and ready to go: Does anyone know of anybody who would be willing to join?" We all look at one another, who at the school would want to commit social suicide and join the glee club? I look at Artie and he just shakes his head; to everyone's surprise Brittany raises her hand in the air and I note that she is dressed in her Cheerio uniform, Mr Schue nods his head to allow her to speak.

"I think we should let Lord Tubbington join the glee club, he sings me to sleep every night." She lowers her hand and nods to us all as though we were children before folding her arms and staring back off into space and entering the weird yet wonderful 'Brittany Bubble'; everyone looks confused and Joe is shaking his head slowly. Sugar stops filing her nails to look up.

"Who's Lord Tubby-toe?" she looks at us demanding an answer and I just shake my head; my earlier faith in the Glee Club thanks to Blaine's words is dissipating as quickly as it appeared in the first place. I turn to look at Sugar.

'It's Brittany's pet cat.' There are sounds of confusion for most and then I remember that most of them haven't been coerced into appearing on Brittany's video blog: 'Fondue for Two' and wouldn't know about her morbidly obese cat. I hear Artie clear his throat beside me and push his glasses up his nose, I notice he has reached into his bag and pulled out the gargantuan book of Show Choir Rules, I shake my head and he drops it back into his bag. Artie reaches over to tap Brittany on the leg.

"Britt, I'm pretty sure that somewhere in the rule book it says that all members have to be humans." Mr Schue is rubbing his palms together now and looking at us all expectantly as if we're about to have a EUREKA moment, doesn't he realise that we're falling apart at the seams right now?

"Come on, we need ideas. We can do this, how about we try and bring the Purple Piano Project back? That brought Sugar into the mix." Sugar is shaking her head, and Artie is waving his arms in the air with a panicked expression appearing on his face.

"Oh Hell No! I prefer eating my food, not wearing it. That was almost as much of a train wreck as Rachel's house party." I see Blaine shiver, we all remember that night pretty well; I am losing my patience a little.

"Why are we even trying? It's plainly obvious that we'll never be as good as we were last year." I stand up and look at each of my fellow glee clubbers, every reaction is different: Blaine looks like he has been punched in the gut, Sam is nodding his head in agreement, Artie looks confused as do Sugar and Rory, Joe is wringing his hands but Brittany surprises me the most by narrowing her eyes in an almost fierce glare.

"Tina, we're all Unicorns, apart from me because I'm a Bicorn. Buy you're not acting like a Unicorn at all." She shakes her head in disappointment and then turns to Joe and starts playing with his dreadlocks and I'm shocked into silence; Brittany never really scolds anyone and now I feel like a complete and utter bitch, Glee has always been about having faith and working through adversity and I'm just moaning about everything. Blaine must have noticed my disheartened state as he pulls me into a hug before addressing the group again.

"Guys, we're going to do this; now anyone got any ideas?" I cannot decipher all the voices as everyone begins talking at once, but I can pick out some suggestions:

Sam: "Just leave the sign up sheet, with a football team if you win; everyone wants to join. I'm guessing you'll get a few sign ups" admittedly it is a good idea but we need to make sure that people sign up.

Joe: "I am taking over the Celibacy Club, I could see if anyone is interested; I think we need more girls though" Yes, there is a distinct imbalance in regard to the boy: girl ratio but aren't I good enough to be the lead female vocalist, all we need is dancers truthfully.

Rory: "I think a group performance is a good idea" I think that is what he said, although he is an amazing singer; Rory's diction leaves something to be desired as I can barely understand a word he actually says.

Sugar: "Why can't my Daddy buy new members, he brought Ireland and that is why Rory is back." I think that Sugar needs a reality check; if money does this to people I'd rather live my life as a pauper and hold on to the vestiges of my common sense.

"Guys, they're all things to consider. I like the idea of a group performance at the auditions. That way you're not putting yourselves in any danger and we're showing the new potential members the standard to which we're expecting them to work at." Everyone is nodding their heads and I think it'll be a good idea, but seeing as auditions are scheduled for this evening we're going to have to work pretty quickly but in all honesty that's the best way we work: Under pressure. As we're all moving from our seat to commence the rehearsal Sugar jumps up while clapping her hands.

"We should, like so do Aguilera because I sound just like her."

**Becky Jackson.**

Oh, what a wonderful day; the sun is shining high in the sky and the birds are tweeting their delicate tunes. This is the first day of my senior year, and the change is tangible in the air; this will be the year of Becky Jackson's reign as the Queen of McKinley High, I royally decree that this year I will get a boyfriend and become Prom Queen of 2013. I've already been named the Head Cheerleader by Coach and presented with my very own megaphone to taunt the fools that dare haunt our corridors, but to implement my power I need to start the year with a bang. I look down at the red slushie I hold in my hand and look into the crowd for a target. Spotted: Junior Cheerleader. I walk over and throw my slushie into her face before shouting down the megaphone.

"Fatty, get on the floor and give me ten push ups or else you're off the team"She looks at me and I growl low in my throat, just like Coach taught me and the girl drops to the floor and starts doing the push ups and in true Sylvester style I maintain a stream of motivational abuse: 'You're pathetic, and you reek of failure and it makes me sick' 'Have you gained weight over the summer? Stop eating' the girls sobs begin to echo throughout the hallway; Oh the taste of power is just like Coach described: glucose, salt with maple syrup and beaver hormones.

"Becky, good work. You, go off and run until you pass out from exhaustion; and if you think that's hard; try having Gloria Allred as your lawyer. That's hard." The cheerleader runs off in tears and Coach turns to smile at me and rubs my head affectionately, before walking and gesturing me to follow her; I have to jog to match her long strides, as we turn a corner she stops to hand me a notepad.

"Now Becky: take a note of Sue Sylvester's notions and objectives for the following year: Destroy the glee club, Give birth to my daughter, sue Olivia Newton John again, win another National championship for my collection; ensure that Will Schuester and his macaroni hair suffer a nervous breakdown; ensure that my memoir is finally published; find substantial evidence that Burt Hummel actually married a donkey; Oh, and while we're at it I think the time is ripe for me to try and make the USA a monarchy." I scribble this down as quickly as possible, Coach is going to be having a very busy year.

"Now Becky, this year you're going to learn a lot from me too: to change disguises incredibly quickly, to make people cry with simply a look, to learn the art of mud slinging and the power of slanderous words and if we get to it I will teach you how to stop your own pulse." I smile as Coach lists all the things she'll teach me, that is why I like Coach so much: she is the only person who doesn't judge me based on my downs.

"But before that Becky, I have a mission for you: Bring me Black Sue; if she asks why tell her it is top secret information regarding Operation Crush-the-Curry. Here is your walkie talkie, you codename is Sue's Source and mine: Sue-adonna" I take the walkie talkie and move down the hallyway, as I round the corner it blares into life.

"Sue's Source, this is Sue-adonna: Destroy all glee club posters and bring me a lollypop, the morning sickness has returned in full force. Over and out."

"You got it Coach. Over and out" Coach is going to change the school this year, and I want change: Great minds really do think alike. Priority, destroy the glee club; while consumed by my thoughts I bump into a jock: I kick him in the shin and then shout through my megaphone:

"Move out my way, Dumbass."

**Blaine Anderson**

I've been drifting from class to class all day caught in a cocoon of despair, the glee club had fallen into some state of self doubt and although we've managed to pull together I still have my own reservations regarding whether or not we'll be as successful without the likes of Kurt and Rachel but I'm not ready to just sit around let this year fly by; I did everything in my power to try and make Kurt's senior year as magical as possible and by winning Nationals, it made that bit more special; this is my last year before joining Kurt in New York and I want to make my own year just as magical before spending the remainder of my life with the man I love but to do that I want a National Championship too; In all honesty, I could of transferred back to Dalton and spent my senior year with Nick and Jeff but being back with the Warblers also puts me at the mercy of Sebastian, and although he kind of redeemed himself in my eyes at Regionals; Kurt still holds a bit of a jealous grudge on the boy who has 'horse teeth' so I'm intending to avoid him like the plague because I don't want to incur Kurt's wrath anytime soon.

I just can't seem to concentrate, the calculus before me could be gibberish for all I know, and I rub my sweaty palms along my mint green chinos and fiddle with the bow tie at my neck; I've made a decision but I can't go back, I look at the clock and realise there is only a matter of minutes before the end of the period and if I'm going to do this it is now or never. I throw my hand into the air, my ancient Calculus teacher squints at me from over his horn rimmed glasses.

"Yes, Mister Andrews?" The man has been teaching me for the previous year and is still unable to remember my name, but that isn't the point right now; I rise from my chair and move towards the front of the class, my heart is pounding as though I'm about to stand before the firing squad and in some ways I am. I wring my hands and turn to face my 'audience', and the first thing I notice is that my classmates all look as though I've streaked through the classroom more so than just walked to the front of the room; they are eerily silent so when I gulp it resonates throughout the room. Come on Blaine, you've sung on stages to crowds much bigger than this in the past; I arrange my features into what I hope is an encouraging smile and try to tap into the 'dapper charm' that Kurt and the rest of my friends are insistent that I possess.

"Well, as you know the Glee Club 'New Directions' is recruiting new members after a number of our alumni graduated this previous year; It would look great on college applications and it's a wonderful experience where you learn things about yourself and make great, lifelong friends. Auditions are in the auditorium after this period and I really encourage any of you that may be interested to try out and I promise you won't regret it." I breath a sigh of relief that I'd managed to speak without bluffing my words and I'm pretty proud that my voice camw out sounding confident; the only thing that isn't good is the reaction, some people look confused as if I've sprouted antlers and started to sing the National Anthem in German; others look shocked as if I've just handed them a pistol and asked them to shoot themselves in the foot; others are laughing and looking around as though they expect Ashton Kutcher to pop up and tell them they've all been 'Punk'd'; some are even angry as though I've stabbed their loved ones. Not the reactions I was hoping for and I sigh in defeat as the bell rings, everyone shoots from their seats and I slump over to collect my bag.

As I walk from the class room I'm hit from behind and sent sprawling into a locker, I hit the floor with a loud THUD! I open my eyes and there are a bunch of jocks standing laughing as I try to pull myself to my feet, my jaw tightens and I feel my fists curl into fists. I close my eyes and take a deep breath: Although it's been a year I need to remember that the New Directions are not held in as high esteem as the Warblers back at Dalton, what else could I expect seeing as I told them to join the club that most students here define as 'social suicide'. Then the insults begin and I have to fight the urge to laugh at how childish these people are, I just stand there enduring their abuse and rising above it.

"Yeah, I'm so gay: Let me join homo-explosion."

"Yay, lifelong friends."

"Fairy Club"

"Get back in the closet, please." While they insult me they bat their eyelids and squeal like pigs while bending their wrist, well it's good to know that most of the population of McKinley has matured over summer; or not. As soon as they realise they're aren't going to bait a reaction from me they move on, once they're out of sight I punch the locker and a growl escapes my lips: We shouldn't have to stand for this abuse, everyday.

"Are you okay?" I whirl to find someone standing behind me, she has a curly mass of red hair and the porcelain skin that I associate with my Kurt; her blue eyes are filled with worry and pouted lips are turned down at the corners; her one hand is out stretched as if she were about to comfort me; her voice however seems almost gruff yet smooth at the same time and seems to contrast with her appearance, I would expect someone of her stature and appearance to have a much higher and clearer voice. I smile at the girl, trying to maintain my charm while my fist begins to throb.

"I'm fine thank you. And you're?" I smile as she fidgets nervously, she looks around as if deliberating whether or not she should speak again before closing her eyes and nodding her head; she places her folder in her one arm and stretches her hand out as if to invite me into a handshake. I grab her hand and shake it.

"The name's Erin, Erin Holmes. And I know you're Blaine Anderson. Nice to speak to you and that" I am a little shocked that she knows my name, and my shock must show on my face; seeing as a raspberry blush blossoms onto her cheeks and her eyes widen as if she's said something wrong, I chuckle at the expression etched onto her features.

"I-I'm not a stalker or a-anything, I just saw you in West Side S-story and thought you were good. And what those boys said isn't true, you're all great performers and I think your brave; don't listen to them they're jerks. Bye." She speaks so quickly I have to stand there digesting what she said, and I'm flabbergasted by the fact that someone here appreciates what the glee club do ; she looks petrified and turns as if to run away and on some instinct I reach out and grab her arm. She looks back confusion plain on her feminine features.

"So Erin, are you thinking of joining the New Directions? By the way, thanks for the compliments." Erin pales instantly, but turns to observe me; I'd say she looked bashful as she gnawed on her lips and I smiled; she seems friendly enough and hey, she may be joining Glee so maybe not all of today would have been a failure as long as one person joins and I find myself hoping that the person will be Erin.

"M-maybe" she tries to hedge away but I throw my arms around her and her shoulders slump in defeat as the smile grows on my face; she turns to look at me and I put on my 'puppy dog eyes'; the ones that Kurt cannot resist and she sighs before crossing her arms across her chest and laughing; by the sound of her almost husky voice I find myself genuinely curious to hear how she sings.

"So where and when then is this audition, Mister Anderson?" I smirk, well where is the bashful girl from two seconds ago? And then with the formalities? Well, I'm not judging this book by the cover. I loop my arm through hers and laugh when I realise I'm actually taller than her, there truly is a first for everything; I pull her off towards the general direction of the auditorium. Mission: Find new members for the New Directions; Status: Success.

"Right now, and follow me"

**Right, so the semester has begun and I know the chapter may be a bit slow seeing as it's more of an introduction to plotlines and new characters. It'll all speed up soon enough…**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. It'll have auditions and we'll meet more of the next generation of 'New Directions'.**

**Remember to Review so I know what you think and what you want to see! :D **


	5. Like Silk Over Broken Glass

**So, I wasn't busy this evening and so I thought I would do the next chapter; so here it goes.**

**Beta'd by the amazing GleekMom, round of applause because my writing without some one proof reading is barely coherent! :S **

**So the first audition…**

**William Schuester.**

The clock is ticking by and most of the glee clubbers are here, with the sole exception of Blaine, but according to Artie he had calculus with Mr. Birch so it is no surprise he's late; the decrepit teacher's eyes are laden with cataracts. I doubt he can see the clock to tell the time and seeing as he is rather hard of hearing I doubt he could hear the bell when it rung. I just clap my hands for something to do and look back at my glee kids. Britt is currently dancing around Joe while rubbing his head and asking for wishes; Tina is staring at the empty auditorium, most likely unsurprised that nobody as of yet has shown up; Artie and Rory are chatting and throwing furtive glances at Sugar as she idly wanders around onstage, and Sam is sitting and staring at the stage with an almost mournful expression.

"Guys, sorry I'm so late. I bumped into some trouble on the way… but I've got a new recruit." Blaine is bouncing on the balls of his feet and gesturing wildly at the petite girl standing behind him. I smile at the girl and she raises a hand in welcome before taking a steadying breath and stepping out from Blaine's shadow, which surprised me seeing as Blaine is rather short and I always doubted anybody could be consumed by his shadow. She walks forwardly with a sense of confidence although I spot the façade since her eyes are flickering around the room and by the way her hands are balled into fists at her side.

"Hi, I'm Erin Holmes, a senior and I'd like to join the New Directions. Thank you." She spoke so fast I am surprised I even caught what she was saying but my eyebrows are raised, and Blaine is nodding knowingly behind the girls back. If her singing voice is anything like her speaking voice then we may have uncovered a true gem who'll help us in our campaign to winning Nationals again. I smile but gesture towards the seating.

"Auditions will commence soon, we're just waiting for everyone else to arrive." According to my list I have four other candidates and although I'm anticipating that all will be allowed entry, they do have to audition. I nod towards the stage and all of the current New Direction wade onto the stage, they begin to warm up their voices: Who's playing the piano? Oh, it's Brad; I have worked alongside this man for three years as Director of this glee club and I still haven't got used to the fact he has some strange affinity for appearing from nowhere. The kids are continuing to sing scales or in Brittany's case perform a series of split leaps across the stage and I don't hear the doors open until I turn to see that Erin has been joined by three girls and a boy. I turn and nod to Brad and then wave to get the kids attention. I give them the thumbs up and they get into their positions for the number we were working on earlier. Before they begin I turn to address the prospective members.

"Now this is just a small number we worked on earlier today to give you a little flavour of what we're into and the level of performance we expect you to be working at. Now, don't be intimidated and I'm sure you'll all do well as long as you try your hardest; so let me present: The New Directions!" My voice is then drowned out as the opening chords of Queen's classic anthem 'Under Pressure'.

_**New Directions:**_

_Mm ba ba de  
Um bum ba de  
Um bu bu bum da de  
_

_**Artie:**_

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
_

_**Tina:**_

_Under pressure - that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
_

_**Rory/Tina:**_

_Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da –_

_**Brittany:**_

_that's o.k.  
_

_**Blaine:**_

_It's the terror of knowing  
What the world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
_

_**Blaine/Brittany:**_

_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
_

_**Girls:**_

_Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba  
_

_**Joe:**_

_O.k.  
_

_**Artie:**_

_Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours  
_

_**Boys:**_

_Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
_

_**Sam:**_

_Be lap  
People on streets - ee da de da de  
People on streets - ee da de da de da de da  
_

_**Sam/Blaine:**_

_It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
_

_**Blaine:**_

_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
_

_**Rory/Tina:**_

_Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
but it's so slashed and torn  
_

_**Joe/Brittany:**_

_Why - why - why ?  
Love love love love love  
_

_**Sam/Tina:**_

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
_

_**Brittany/Joe/Rory:**_

_Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
give love give love give love give love give love  
_

_**Blaine:**_

_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
_

_**Tina:**_

_And loves dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
_

_**Boys:**_

_This is our last dance  
_

_**Girls:**_

_This is our last dance  
_

_**New Directions:**_

_This is ourselves  
_

_Boys:_

_Under pressure  
_

_**Girls:**_

_Under pressure  
_

_**New Directions:**_

_Pressure_

Admittedly, the performance was as strong as I or they could have hoped for seeing as the whole thing was created in a matter of 45 minutes this morning. I couldn't ask for more; the choreography may not have been elaborate but they managed to say in sync when it came to clapping and stepping from side to side which was good visually: Subtle yet technically polished. I applaud and smile at the kids as I know how difficult it must be for them to stand on the stage where their closest friends were performing less than a year ago. Even I am stuck reflecting on some of the great performances I have witnessed on that very stage, such as the girls emotive rendition of 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' or our mash up of 'Umbrella/ Singing In The Rain.' I smile and then turn to our potential newest recruits and gauge their reactions to the performance they've just seen: Erin is clapping and smiling although she is gnawing on her lower lip to show some degree of nervousness which is expected, the performance is a hard act to follow. The only boy is staring and gulping repeatedly, so that his Adam's apple is bobbing up and down and his eyes are so wide I fear he may have slipped into a state of shock. The girl with blonde hair looks interested but not intimidated in the slightest, in fact a smile is curling her lip and the final girl who looks slightly familiar has raised her eyebrows and gives an approving nod. I smile and then gesture for the New Directions to join me, they spread out in the seats to either side of me and then silence reigns.

"Could you please step onto the stage and state your name; grade; the song you'll be singing and why you would like to join the glee club. Thank you and we'll start with Erin Holmes…"

**Blaine Anderson.**

The performance couldn't have gone better in my opinion. Well it could have but it was just that a certain something was missing. Technically we're still as talented vocally and Tina, Brittany, Sugar and I are more than proficient dancers. The performance was strong but I'm just hoping that one of these recruits can give us the magic we're lacking since the seniors graduated. I throw myself into the seat on Mr. Schue's immediate right and I kind of tune out as Schue talks to Erin and the other recruits. I find myself reminiscing about all the great things that have happened on the stage: Performing 'Cough Syrup', the passionate kiss with Kurt and then performing in West Side Story and going up against the Trouble Tones at sectionals last year. The April Rhodes Auditorium has known many memories, and I hope that once we've recruited some new members we'll be able to create many more new memories which I can carry in my heart when I reunite with Kurt in New York. Although I'm sure I'll be seeing him soon enough anyway, my thoughts seem to drift, consumed by Kurt as always. I'm only brought back to reality when I hear Mr. Schue call Erin's name; she shuffles awkwardly onto the stage, the picture of bashfulness yet again, with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her head bowed and unless I'm mistaken that raspberry blush of hers has made a reappearance. I grin to myself as I imagine asking why her sarcasm has vanished so quickly. By now she is standing centre stage and she looks like she'd rather be anywhere rather than standing there, her skin has now adopted a greenish tinge. I feel sorry for her so I give her a quick thumbs up, an encouraging smile and mouth one word to her: 'Courage' which surprises me as that mantra has always belonged to Kurt and me. My actions have the desired effect however when she stands straighter and stares out into the crowd, though I note that she still has her hands balled at her sides; a nervous tick she seems to share with Kurt.

"Well, umm… I'm Erin Holmes, I'm a senior and I don't know what else to say. I really respect the glee club and I've seen a few of your performances and what you just did was pretty awesome. I guess you could say fate brought me here seeing as literally just now I was trying to help somebody with a freaky bow tie and excessively gelled hair and he kidnapped and brought me here." Ha, so the sarcasm makes its return but she's smiling at me and I give her a cheeky wink. I lean forward in my chair anticipating when she'll sing because I have a strong gut feeling, which Kurt calls 'Gay Intuition,' that this girl could be something special.

"Well, since I wasn't planning on definitely auditioning I haven't brought any music. Sorry. So, I'll be singing acapella and I'll be doing 'Like a Star' by Corinne Bailey Rae… I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry if I'm a bit off key, you know without a piano… I'm pretty sure I can hold a tune." I have to hold back a giggle threatening to burst from my lips, seems like when she's nervous she gets a serious case of the verbal vomit. I shake my head and she sends a scowl my way, which would've been rather intimidating if it weren't for her petite physique and the queasy expression.

"That'll be taken into consideration Erin, just do your best." Mr Schue's words seem to have placated the girl as she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, she nods her head and whispers something to herself that I can't decipher.

_**Erin:**_

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honour to love you  
Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,  
You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh...  
Your love,  
Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,  
Now I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,_

Just as I'd expected Erin's voice was like something I'd never heard before. As she sang I found myself leaning further forward as if in a trance; I'm completely speechless and shocked at the beautiful tone of her voice, smoky and yet smooth with a natural rawness that so many artists fail to imitate. Sure she began a little shakily but something about this girl screams star. I guess that gay intuition Kurt swears by is actually accurate. If I had to describe her voice I'd say it was like velvet pulled over shards of broken glass, smooth yet with grit to it. Erin is standing there looking like a deer caught in headlights, although there is an expectant expression to her face. Then I realise that we're all just sitting here staring. I gather my senses and start applauding although I personally feel she deserves a standing ovation and everyone follows my lead. A relieved smile blossoms onto her face and she is practically glowing as she scampers offstage. As she passes me I mouth 'amazing.' Mr Schuester stands and turns to address the remainder of those auditioning, a grin on his face knowing that he has found at least one jewel to add to his glee club collection.

"Well Erin, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you did a great job, and you're more than welcome to join the New Directions, we could really use someone with your talent." Erin is blushing like mad but still wearing a massive grin. I give her a thumbs up and she winks at me; I think that this marks the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Kurt was always harassing me to find someone to be my 'Best Friend' like he has Rachel and Mercedes.

"But next up we have, Harmony Adams." I spin to see the girl; it's the girl I thought looked familiar and as she steps into the light I realise exactly where I know her from. The plump red lips, the flowing mahogany hair and the doe like green eyes; Kurt and Rachel would be sharing a communal aneurism right about now if they were here because this girl auditioning is no other than the sophomore, well now junior I'm assuming, whose fetus appeared in an episode of 'Murder She Wrote.' I should've known from her name but it has literally just dawned on me who this girl is: The Gerber baby.

**Haha, I thought I'd leave it there for now; next chapter will be lengthy and have a good majority of the old crowd as well as the remainder of the auditions… Sorry you couldn't get all the auditions at once :S But I thought there was a good place to leave it. **

**The songs appearing in the chapter were:**

**Under Pressure by Queen **

**AND**

**Like A Star by Corrine Bailey Rae**

**See you soon, and remember to REVIEW! Oh, and thanks again to GleekMom, the life saving Beta of mine :) **


	6. Audition Time

**So, I'm back again; this time I'm hoping to get all the auditions out of the way! **

**Once again I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to the amazing GleekMom who works miracles and can sort out my truly awful grammar! ;) …**

**Harmony Adams.**

That Erin girl's performance was great. I can admit that with the tiniest bit of work she could become a force to be reckoned with; but that doesn't intimidate me in the slightest for I am destined to be a star. Not many people can say they appeared on TV before they were even born yet I can. My ultrasound image was used in an episode of 'Murder She Wrote.' Last year I was auditioning for my place amongst my former school's glee club 'The Unitards' but now I'm here to audition for a place amongst the cream of the crop: the 'New Directions', National Show Choir Champions 2012. I've stepped from a small pond into a bigger one, and in two more years I'll be treading water in the vast ocean that is the world of show business and I know that becoming a member of this renowned glee club is absolutely pivotal for me to fulfil my Broadway dreams. See, with 'The Unitards' I was the star, that was never questioned and so I sang a plethora of songs which showcased my strengths. My weaknesses however remained neglected, I was stuck in a rut where I wasn't challenged and given no opportunities to improve. If I want to be as big as Idina Menzel, Elaine Paige, Lea Salonga or any of the female legends immortalized in the Musical Theatre Hall of Fame then I need to address my weaknesses, improve and become the best that I possibly can.

I walk onto the stage with my head held high, radiating confidence, a skill that comes to me as easily as breathing. But that doesn't mean that insecurities do not lie beyond my projected façade of preppy confidence. Looking out into the people before me there is a tangible air of talent, a desire to be the star and I feel myself smile: Making my voice heard will not come as easily here at McKinley, it could be easy to fade into the background with so many strong personalities, but rather than being intimidated I am actually pleased. Pleased that I'll have to fight for those coveted solos, pleased to have to fight for my voice to be heard, pleased to have to prove my worth because I'm more than determined to dispel these peoples expectations that I am nothing but a spoilt drama queen. I brush down my pleated, tartan skirt and flick my hair behind my shoulders before giving what I hope to be an inviting smile to my gathered audience.

"Hi, I'm Harmony Adams as some of you may know. I'm a transfer student beginning my junior year at William McKinley High and first of all I would like to congratulate the New Directions on their recent National win and I am amazed as to how much talent the club possesses despite the fact a large majority of your club have graduated. As for your performance just now I really appreciated the energy and I'm eager to help share and contribute to that level of artistic prosperity. As for my reasons for wanting to become a member: I think my talent could be very beneficial to the group plus I am more than happy to develop relationships of mutual improvement, in the past I have rarely been challenged and I feel that this club will help me face and then overcome a myriad of scenarios which will in turn manifest into the improvement of myself as an artist." I look out to the audience and rather than the understanding smiles and encouragement I had expected, instead they look rather frustrated by my eloquence; simply they don't seem too happy about my appearance here and my keen ears hear the hushed whispers: 'yay, a new Rachel Berry' 'Another Diva' 'how can you be so stuck up.' 'Patronizing cow' 'Do you think she is a bicorn?' I take a deep breath, well I was expecting a challenge and it seems that I am posed with a challenge; I need to prove that I'm not only a replica of this Berry girl. The teacher, Mr. Schuester looks around until silence reigns yet again.

"That was a very impressive statement Miss Adams however we must move along so if you could continue." Even the teacher seems rather cold, maybe he thinks that I want to simply trail blaze on the glory of the National win. Well he couldn't be further from the truth, but I haven't the time to change his opinion right now so instead I will give these people what they seem to expect: A classic diva, a role I play ever so efficiently. I walk to stage left and hand the pianist my sheet music which I had transposed personally earlier today during a free period, before returning to stand centre stage which is a place I'm all too familiar with. It's time to show them what Miss Harmony Adams can do.

"For my audition piece I'll be singing 'I'd Give My Life For You' from the award winning Broadway show Miss Saigon, if you will." As the opening chords drift out, Harmony Adams ceases to exist, in her place is Kim; the young woman who has killed a man to ensure her son Tam's safety, continuing forward to give her son the life she never had at the end of the first act. I fall to my knees and let the words come.

_**Harmony:**_

_You who I cradled in my arms, you  
Asking as little as you can  
Little snip of a little man  
I know I'd give my life for you _

As the performance begins I stare at the ground my voice but a hushed whisper, unable to look up as the uncertainty of my situation crashes around me. My fate is beyond my control but as I notice my son I realise my fate is nothing. Everything I do is for my son, the embodiment of the love that brought me here today; my own flesh and blood and as I realise that I would willingly sacrifice myself in order for him to have a life full of joy and prosperity. With this newfound conviction I stand on my feet, my voice rising in volume as I stare down the audience before me, daring them to question my sincerity.

_You didn't ask me to be born, you  
Why should you learn of war or pain  
To make sure you're not hurt again  
I swear I'd give my life for you  
I've tasted love beyond all fear  
And you should know it's love that brought you here _

_And in one perfect night  
When the stars burned like new  
I knew what I must do  
I'll give you a million things I'll never own  
I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown  
You will be who you want to be, you  
Can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear I'll give my life for you_

I walk stage right as I sing, no longer confronting the audience as I become reflective as if to try and justify this whole situation to my son; the only reason I have to live since Chris left to return to the promised land of America. The desperation for my son, and the audience, to see that however stupid my decisions have been I wouldn't have it any other way; it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all and despite whatever adversity faces me I will pave the way for my son to live a life which isn't plagued with adversity and suffering. I will give my son a brighter future no matter what the consequences are for me, my son will have it all and if it is fated that I must die, then I will commit to that sacrifice.

_Sometimes I wake up  
Reaching for him  
I feel his shadow brush my head  
But there's just moonlight on my bed  
Was he a ghost? Was he a lie  
that made my body laugh and cry?_

_Then, by my side, the proof I see:  
His little one, gods of the sun, bring him to me! _

This is the moment when I look into the past; I stare beyond the audience as I am overwhelmed by the memories which fill my head. Growing up in Saigon I never knew love, joy or happiness; but then Chris Scott came and changed my life for the better: gave me my son and taught me that light can shine in the darkest of places, it all just seems too much to be true for someone who was once a Prostitute in Saigon but as I stare upon my son I realise every touch, every declaration was true. I have loved and become a mother, epitomizing fulfilment and now the Gods decide my fate._  
_

_You will be who you want to be, you  
Can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear I'll give my life for you  
No one can stop what I must do  
I swear I'll give my life for you._

As the song concludes tears begin to fall as the emotional gravity of the situation strikes me, my heart clenches as I stare upon my son; he must have a chance to spread his wings and fly. As the song ends I look back to the audience as my resolve steels, for my son I would give my life without a second thought, the music fades and everything changes. I am not Kim about to face an uncertain destiny, nor am I a high school student auditioning for a glee club. I am standing in the spotlight, on a Broadway stage as roses rain down upon me and the applause ricochets around the room, the clapping so loud I cannot even think. Standing ovations, roars of approval and my name in lights is my reality in this instance. But then I am dragged back to reality: a small smattering of applause seems to echo in the almost deserted auditorium, I am not standing on a Broadway stage. I am standing on a stage in a High School auditorium in Ohio, waiting for my own fate to be decided: I know that I tapped into the true emotion of the song and that vocally I was almost perfect but I just need to hope that their previous judgement of me doesn't prevent them accepting me into their ranks. I fiddle with my hair as the applause dies out and Mr. Schuester stands up.

"Well Harmony, that was a beautiful performance; both emotive and technically flawless and I am glad to offer you a place in the New Directions." Admittedly, the actual members of the glee club still looked as if they were reserving their judgement but in my current state of euphoria I couldn't care less; this is the first step in my earning of their trust. I beam to the assembly.

"Thank you, really. I am so glad that I have the opportunity to work with you and I promise to be the best that I can be." I rush from the stage before I can embarrass myself anymore with exaggerated declarations of thanks. I feel as though I'm floating as I descend from the stage to go and sit beside the Erin girl, my fellow new recruit. She smiles and pats me on the back as I sit beside her, I return her smile glad that at least one person doesn't seem to think I'm a raging diva and release a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"Harmony, that was absolutely stunning. It's like you literally stepped off a Broadway stage, you literally took my breath away as in I'm almost speechless." I laugh at her praise, it's so gratifying to have my talent appreciated but this girl really needs to have more faith in her own spectacular talent. I reach over to pull her into a hug but falter at the last second; I wouldn't want to appear too forward so I settle for reciprocating her earlier gesture and tapping her on her shoulder. She gives me a small smirk which I return.

"Thanks but that is just an example of the extensive training I've received. Your talent is raw, and you have so much potential and I can't wait to work with you and see how much better you get." I laugh at the expression on her face: Mouth agape and wide eyes, she mustn't be used to praise so I giggle, but at that moment Mr. Schuester turns and gives us a glance that clearly communicates 'shut the hell up' so we lapse into silent giggles. Mr Schuester turns to the group and throws us a glance before spreading his arms.

"Well then let's keep going, next up is… Dominic West."

**Tina Cohen Chang.**

As we wait for this 'Dominic' boy to get onstage I cannot deny that I'm feeling torn. On the one hand both of those girls are so talented and will definitely help us in our campaign to secure another win at Nationals, even though that Harmony girl is probably only here to steal every solo like her predecessor: New Directions Broadway diva Rachel Berry; but then there is the fact that I thought that this was my year to shine and what irks me even more is that she would dare sing Kim's solo from 'Miss Saigon', that is the one role I could play better than anyone seeing as it is designed especially for an Asian performer; like Lea Salonga, it is my dream role and I'd rather die than have that prissy snob sing my role. I've been a member of this club since I was a freshman and yes, I have sang solos but always in the confines of the choir room and when it came to competitions I got the odd line here and there but never shined to the same degree as Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn or even Brittany. Now, I have a whole new load of talented girls to compete against and I don't think the odds are in my favour despite Mike promising that I am the most talented girl he's ever met and that this will be my year. I think if I even dared to try and sing a solo then Harmony would probably disembowel me. I may as well resign myself to another year as a mere prop that sways in the background and harmonises with whoever is singing lead. While I'm at it I may as well resign myself to the fact that my dreams will be on hold. In fact I may as well give up on performing altogether seeing as everyone else seems to radiate talent and then there's me: The Asian who will more than likely end up studying something like Law or Pre-Med. What a way to break the stereotype.

"Dominic West?" Mr. Schuester asks again. To be fair if I were in his position I'd run for the hills too: It wouldn't be nice to have to follow the two performances I've just witnessed; they were remarkable to say the least. I turn in my seat to look for the kid and then I spot him; he's literally green and looks like he has seen a ghost and maybe someone should make sure he is still breathing because he doesn't seem to have blinked in a while. The blonde girl sitting next to him waves her hand across his face and gestures to the stage, he shakes his head as if to gather his thoughts and shakily rises to his feet before reluctantly making his way to the stage. He is shaking like jelly and looks as if he is about to blow chunks all over us. I take a good look at him. Kurt and Mercedes always told me that you can tell a lot about a person from the way they look. He is about 5'9'' but looks taller seeing as he is so skinny and then pale as a vampire, his skin is so white I am seriously considering the boy has never seen sunlight despite the fact that his whole face appears to be a vivid scarlet in shade. But he is cute in the 'pretty boy' way with surfer style mousy brown hair, broad-ish cheekbones and full lips; although they aren't as 'trout like' as Sam's. His whole appearance seems to appear as frail and weak with his blue chinos and denim shirt. Maybe it's because I've spent a lot of time around Kurt and Blaine that my gaydar is flashing like mad while I look at this boy.

"H-hey, I'm Dominic W-west and I-I'm a junior, I w-want to be in the glee c-club because I l-love music and st-stuff." He audibly gulps and begins to wring his hands; he's looking at us as if we're about to decide whether or not he is about to face the death sentence. He trails his eyes across the line and when he meets mine I give what I hope to be an encouraging smile. I remember how it was to be nervous despite the fact my stutter was put on. Plus he'll hardly be a contestant for any solos I'd like so I genuinely hope he does well. He takes a few of what should have been calming breaths, gives yet another gulp and I notice he keeps glancing towards the exit as if contemplating whether or not to just flee and save himself from some grizzly doom.

"Yes, and what will you be singing?" Mr Schuester seems to have noticed the boy's skittish attitude and is trying to prompt him, but the boy just stares blankly at the wall behind us before shaking himself back into reality and stepping forward and trying to stand a little straighter and summon some, what I think is non-existent, confidence.

"I'll be c-covering a n-number by P-pink called Dear Mister P-president." He shuffles awkwardly over to Brad and hands him some sheet music. I really just want to cheer for him but at the same time that might shock him into cardiac arrest. I cross my fingers; I couldn't imagine what would happen if something went wrong and he ended up embarrassing himself in front of us all. He might break down, or just freeze up. The music begins to play and I just close my eyes in case there is a disaster waiting to happen.

_**Dominic:**_

_Dear Mr. President,  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.  
What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?  
How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?  
Dear Mr. President,  
Were you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
Are you a lonely boy?  
How can you say  
No child is left behind?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in your cells  
while you pave the road to hell.  
What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?  
And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?  
I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
you've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.  
How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Minimum wage with a baby on the way  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh  
How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mr. President,  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?_

Shock is the first emotion that I'm capable of registering, his voice although shaky from his nerves was very good; it had a very soothing quality yet every word rung with a sincerity as if every single word had held a particular relevance to him which is a true skill. No matter how good of a singer someone is, they can't always connect to the song and give the performance that sense of credibility but it seems that Dominic has that skill and if he hones his skills, he will become a true artist. I actually open my eyes to find that Dominic still looks just as petrified and is staring at the floor like some naughty schoolboy who is awaiting punishment. Something about this boy, who has just proven his skill as a musical artist yet has no confidence whatsoever, strikes something deep within me. I clap as loudly as possible along with the other New Direction members and he lifts his eyes to give a bashful grin before lowering his eyes back to the ground.

"Well Dominic, you're in. I'm sure everyone will agree that your performance was very sincere." I applaud again and then resume to think about that lack of confidence; it's like me really, I know that I am talented but I'm just too meek to fight for those solos but if Dominic can stand there and sing even though he appeared to be on the verge of an aneurysm then the least I can do is stop moaning and start doing. I remember what Mercedes told me once: 'Don't dream it, be it.' My dreams aren't going to come true if all I do is allow myself to become a permanent feature in the background. What would Mike say if he knew I doubted myself and my talent, yet again? I watch as Dominic moves over to sit by Erin and Harmony who greet him with slaps on the backs and whispered congratulations. I give a relieved sigh when it appears that he has someone to sit with; like me he seems like someone more than happy to fade into the background.

"And finally we have Amelia Felix," Mr Schuester calls the final candidate up and I turn to see the girl waltz onto the stage. She struts over to Brad and hands him a piece of sheet music and then without addressing us at all, or even acknowledging our presence, orders Brad to help her warm up with a series of scales, to which he obliges. I can't help the feeling that my eyes are bulging in their sockets and when I turn to look at Artie I can see my shock mirrored on his features. How can somebody be so rude? She hasn't looked at us once and is stomping around the stage as though she owns it before turning back to Brad.

"I need the key of the song brought up a semitone as it was written for a mezzo, whereas I am a full soprano and I need to showcase my range. Are you capable of that?" She gives a fleeting glance to ensure Brad understood her instructions before turning to glare at us. I am literally appalled by this girl's blatant lack of respect and her apparent arrogance yet at the same time I am intimidated by the hateful glare she is directing at us all. She clears her throat with a quick _'hem, hem'_ and then walks downstage so she is looming over us; Rory actually cowers back in obvious fear.

"The name is Amelia Felix, learn it. I am a senior in this school and I am here to lift this glee club from it's current obscurity. First of all, you have no standards when it comes to the auditioning process. It's plain to see you let people literally walk off of the streets seeing as the one girl turns up completely unprepared and the boy lacked any form of professional demeanour. How can you expect to win another National championship? But don't worry I'm sure I can sort everything out. I'll be singing 'Someone Like You' from the musical 'Jekyll and Hyde'." To say we were shocked would be a complete and utter underestimation, I was just flabbergasted. I feel as though I've stepped into some alternate reality. Everything about this girl is detestable: From her blonde hair, to her expensive shoes, her British accent and her stylish clothes. Mr. Schue seems to regain his composure but as soon as he goes to speak, Amelia clicks her fingers and Brad begins to play.

_**Amelia:**_

_I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder 'why'?  
The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try.  
But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Found me!  
So many secrets  
I've longed to share!  
All I have needed  
Is someone there,  
To help me see a world  
I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!  
If someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you  
Found me!  
Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!  
My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Loved me...  
Loved me...  
Loved me!..._

I actually grit my teeth. Despite the fact that this girl has made herself out to be an awful human being she is actually talented; no, she is exceptionally talented. Her voice was like the chime of a bell, clear and strong, and although she didn't move around the stage like Harmony she still managed to captivate us as her audience. Despite her abhorrent attitude I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Schue let her into the glee club, her voice would almost guarantee us the coveted victory; but I'd rather work hard and achieve victory than have to work with such a spiteful, horrible girl. Nobody claps apart from Brittany, who would clap at anything and Blaine who is clapping only out of his ever present politeness. Mr Schue stands up.

"Well Amelia, although you've given an admittedly amazing vocal performance, I am going to have to say that as of now I can't allow you to become a member of New Directions. Despite your talent, I think your attitude leaves something to be desired, and if you became a member I think it could potentially damage the group dynamic." I feel like running up to Mr Schue and giving him a big hug and I hear a series of relieved sighs from my fellow glee clubbers. It appears that none of us wanted to have to work with this She-Devil. Rather than burst into tears or throw a strop, Amelia steps offstage and walks so that she is standing head to head with Mr Schue, who I notice backs away discretely.

"Excuse me? I don't think you comprehend what you've just said; I offered to join your motley crew of misfits and social retards and you decline. Do you not understand the concept of a glee club? It is about talent, which only about a third of these morons seem to possess and you're refusing my talent? I am far superior to anybody else in this room; do you understand the repercussions of your decision? You'll stand no chance whatsoever." Where all of us were wearing gleeful expressions at her rebuttal moments earlier, we now wore masks of barely concealed fury: How dare she? _Social retards_? Well, I'd rather that than be a pompous hag. Mr Schue remains calm which surprises me seeing as she hurled a number of subtle threats and blatant abuse at the man. Well I feel like applauding him for not slapping her which is what I would've done if I were in his position right now; which is saying something seeing as I'm a pacifist.

"I stand by my decision Miss Felix, you may be excused," Mr Schue stands his ground, addressing her in a firm yet calm manner. Amelia turns to throw a scathing glance at us all and if looks could kill, then she would have been responsible for a multiple homicide; the way she stares at us is unnerving to say the least, she is a predator and all of us are her prey. She smirks before gathering her things and walking towards the exit, but before she leaves she turns, flips her hair and purses her lips.

"Warning dearest misfits, you will all learn to regret crossing me. If you think you've had a rough time at this school so far then I promise that you've seen nothing yet. However cliché it sounds: Welcome to your worst nightmare, New Directions." Do all threats sound more terrifying when delivered in an English accent? She then stormed from the auditorium with a dramatic flourish, slamming the door with such force that the crashing sound reverberated throughout the room as silence reigned. Mr Schue turned to us all with an expression that said 'what the hell just happened?' and then all the tension evaporated as we all burst into hysterical laughter. I have a feeling that Amelia Felix will be a force to be reckoned with, but if New Directions can withstand the famous wrath of Coach Sue Sylvester then Amelia won't stand a chance.

"Is it just me or is that girl a psychopathic bitch?" I turn to see Erin looking at the door from which Amelia had just exited; her eyebrow quirked. She turned to us and just shrugged before walking over to stand near Blaine and punching him in the shoulder. I think I hear her say something along the lines of 'you didn't warn me about potential psychos', Harmony at her heels. Blaine rubbed his arm and pouted causing us all to erupt in another round of laughter. I thought Erin seemed shy but her sarcasm is beginning to emerge and it is a nice addition to the dynamic. Harmony waves her hands in the air as if to draw attention to herself, a not-so-subtle reminder that she is the mini me of Rachel Berry.

"Guys, I think Mr Schuester did the right thing by not allowing Amelia to join but this does pose one issue: We need 12 members to enter any competition, and on my last count there is 11 of us and although many of us are talented enough to compensate for this we need at least one more person. I suggest enquiring throughout the school. I was actually shocked with the amount of people auditioning; seeing as you're a nationally ranked show choir I would have thought more people would want to be involved." I struggle not to laugh out loud. I don't think Harmony realises that entering the glee club here at McKinley High is the equivalent of painting a fat target on your back for bullies but she does prove a point. Mr Schue is nodding along in agreement.

"Yes, we need to find at least one more member and I think that we should re-convene in the morning to discuss possible recruitment tactics. Have a think tonight and we'll share ideas in the morning, but for right now I think we should welcome our three newest members: Erin, Harmony and Dominic." We all clap to which Harmony curtsies, Erin blushes and shuffles around trying to hide her awkwardness and Dominic flinches and tries to hide behind Harmony. I can see that these three will fit in perfectly. It's true that New Directions is a safe haven for outcasts and these three are our newest outcasts. Mr. Schue dismisses us quickly and everyone breaks apart to go in different directions: Blaine and Erin are chatting amicably as if they've been friends for years, Harmony is talking to Dominic as he walks away and making large gestures with her hands a la Rachel Berry, Rory, Joe and Sugar are leaving together and Brittany is pushing Artie's wheelchair and I think I hear her ask him if he won't chop off her head. I just shake my head and go to exit and as I'm leaving I just can't shake the feeling that New Directions is in for a rough year. But in all honesty, when is a year in the New Directions ever not rough?

**I really wanted to go further than this but I thought there would be a good place to end it! So Erin, Harmony and Dominic are the newest editions… Let me know your thoughts on those characters. And we have evil Amelia threatening to destroy the Glee Club ;) Yay for antagonists! **

**Next chapter will be set in the New York apartment of Rachel, Santana and Kurt! :D **

**Till then… REVIEW! **

**Although I mentioned who sang the songs I thought I'd better clarify before I'm sued or something ;)  
**

**Harmony - 'I'd Give My Life For You', the final song in the first act of the musical 'Miss Saigon'  
**

**Amelia- 'Someone Like You', sung by Lucy in the musical version of 'Jekyll and Hyde'  
**

**Dominic- 'Dear Mr President' sung by Pink  
**


	7. Welcome To The Berry Bubble

**Well here's the next chapter… Let's go off to New York! To enter the 'Berry Bubble'! :D **

**Once again, a big thanks to my Beta GleekMom who makes my writing fit for public viewing. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, but if I did Harmony would be returning for Series 4 and somehow everyone would have flunked their Senior Year by some miracle and would remain in the New Directions forever…**

**Rachel Berry**

Since my acceptance into NYADA I have had a constant smile on my face (with the exception of my 'almost' nervous breakdown after the Finn debacle, but I'm 100% sure we will find ourselves in each others arms once more. Similar to 'The Notebook' where I am the Allie to his Noah; yet amidst all the angst I have found inspiration for my song writing as well as a number of scenes which could be included in either the movie of my life or my autobiography. Both which will be eponymous in their titles.) No matter all the adversity I faced during my years at William McKinley High School; all of the snide remarks, the slushie facials and having my talent suppressed, now I am taking the first steps along the path that leads to my destiny: Broadway stages, Tony Awards and everything else that is attached to the label of Broadway Superstar; I will shine so brightly that even the sun will weep in envy. The whole scenario is made oh so much more wonderful by the fact that I am to be living with my gay best friend/ fellow musical theatre prodigy Kurt Hummel who as of next year will also be enrolling at NYADA. As for his rejection this year I am stumped as to how he did not earn a place alongside me. My educated guess is that because we are both such shining stars they wouldn't want to enrol us the same year as our combined talent would most likely intimidate the competition. Sorry I mean classmates and peers.

Now, my attentions are diverted from my upcoming stardom, to the plethora of challenging yet essential classes to which I've enrolled and the potential auditions I could be attending in the next performance 'season'. The subject of their diversion is something vital to me as an individual and it is not how I am meant to maintain my vegan diet in a place where every street corner houses a take-out restaurant; no, it is something much more important as it centres on the question as to who will continue my legacy; the very same legacy which took me 3 years of blood, sweat and copious amounts of tears to establish within New Directions. Today is the first day of term at McKinley which equates to Mr. Schuester's famous 'recruitment' episodes, which generally produce disastrous results (The drama regarding Sunshine Corazon and the abandoned Crack House is never to be mentioned again, imagine the damage it could do to my image once I've achieved the stardom I'm coveted my whole life. I wonder how I'd go about having Sunshine sign a contract guaranteeing her silence on the matter?). If I'm correct, which I believe myself to be, then the New Directions will struggle to fill the places. Without me, Kurt and the recently graduated, they need new stars and I imagine that any potential new recruits would be overwhelmingly intimidated by the fact they have such big pumps to fill. Oh, how I pity them. I shouldn't stress about this, it will only cause a build up of tension which could potentially restrict my vocal chords which is simply unquestionable, my vocal chords are quite literally the key to my future. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, and some herbal tea should rectify this and calm my anxiety.

"Hobbit, get yo' skinny ass in here NOW! Before I go all Lima Heights, you gets me?" And there is my other housemate, the ever so charming Santana although on more than most occasions she reverts back to her former persona of 'Satan'. I am still haunted by nightmares which revolve around the numerous times that she tried to punch me in the face, but I am glad to say she is now a mostly reformed character. Yet when we enter a state of emergency, she still has the habit of reverting to the Latina nightmare. So I spring towards her voice, considering the numerous possibilities, burglary or some other horrific example of a crime statistic and if that is what happening then I want to be near Santana. She is the official muscle of this household.

"Santana, what is it? Do I need to phone the police?" I run into the lounge brandishing my feather boa in one hand, ready to lasso any intruder (My dads ensured that I took self defence classes before my move to the Big Apple.) Santana looks me up and down as if I'm crazed and then she starts laughing. Before whipping out her cell phone and taking a photograph as I cross my arms, giving her the furious expression I'd been practicing earlier today in the mirror in preparation for my upcoming acting classes at NYADA. This causes another outburst of laughter and I storm to sit on the couch.

"Lady Hummel, you're needed too," Santana shouts in the direction of the kitchen and Kurt emerges wearing his apron and brandishing a mallet; seems that I am not the only one who anticipated violent crime. I try to give Santana a smug look but she just raises her brow before rolling her eyes. Kurt looks around the room, to look for signs of potential danger I'm sure (see a girl and her gay best friend are always on the same wavelength) but once he has ascertained there is no danger he turns to Santana and opens his arms.

"What is the kerfuffle Satan? I've got soufflés in the oven." Kurt takes a moment before his face falls into a mask of terror, I cover my eyes anticipating the blood bath that will ensue him having used Santana's nickname; I scrunch my eyes up and then breathe when I realise there is no screaming or aggressive Spanish outbursts. Santana is simply standing there with her arms crossed surveying our fear before she laughs. My eyes widen. Where is the brutal mutilation? The blood?

"Right, Imma let you two off this time seeing as I have some amazing news. Like absolutely amazing news, and coming from me you know this shit is hot." Oh the tension within the room is palpable, I am on my feet. What could it be? I can feel my pulse beginning to race, Kurt is looking at Santana expectantly as if she is about to break the good news but she just places her trademark evil smirk on. You can practically hear me and Kurt roll our eyes. Santana's smirk continues to grow and grow and I can feel my frustration growing; looking at Kurt I can see he is also reaching his breaking point as his porcelain skin becomes tinted with pink.

"Okay then bitches, I got myself a job. Gets me? Santana Lopez has got a gig at an authentic jazz bar." What follows Santana's declaration can only be described as a true diva celebration that consists of a lot of squealing and hugging Santana (without the usual awkward moment when you fear for your safety), and then more squealing and then tears; surprisingly from us all. I'm so proud that Santana has done something and I'm pretty sure that it eases a bit of the insecurity she's been having as of late. (I know she's been feeling insecure because I heard her on the phone when I was doing my usual morning regime.)

"I know right. This Latina bitch has got to show these New Yorkers how we do it Lima Height style, you gets me? Now, where are my cigars cause I really need to get that huskiness back in my voice." Kurt gently chides her about not smoking in the house while I squeal, actually where does she smoke seeing as it is illegal to smoke almost anywhere in New York; I assume the roof. Kurt is doing an array of remedial courses in everything from sceneography to singing technique. We're actually doing it, us three teenagers who've abandoned our lives back in Ohio to pursue a life in show business and it all seems to be coming together. I let out one more squeal of delighted happiness.

After that we all break off to do our own thing: I to run some scales because I really feel I could add at least one note to each end of my vocal spectrum, Santana to smoke some cigars to both give her that raspy quality to her voice and to celebrate her new job and probably have a long session of phone sex with Brittany (this does indeed happen, I suffered the emotional trauma of walking in during one of said phone sex sessions). Kurt has more than likely gone to Skype Blaine, or whatever else he's meant to be doing, and probably sort out his soufflés. I'm just sitting and brushing my hair when I hear a scream; much too high pitched to belong to Santana, especially once she's been smoking. So I rush to Kurt's room imagining all the awful scenarios that could cause such a reaction: Barbara Streisand's untimely death (the thought actually breaks my heart), a major fashion faux pas made by his newest icon, Pippa Middleton, or something equally as devastating.

"Kurt what's wrong, is it Barbara? Has something happened? Or Patti LuPone? Tell me." My voice has achieved a pitch unknown to mankind and I can imagine dogs for miles around howling. I'm becoming hysterical and there is nothing I can do. Kurt is just sitting their motionless staring at the screen of his Apple Mac, his eyes wide and his mouth agape; however cliché the sentiment is the boy looks like he has just seen a ghost or something worse, like seeing Lady Gaga wear jeans and a tee shirt without elaborate make up. I rush over and peer at the laptop screen, and I read the e-mail which is the presumable cause of this catatonic state I've found my best friend in.

_From: Blaine_Anderson _

_To: Porcelain-Hummel _

_Subject: Glee Club_

_Hey Kurt, _

_I'm hoping that New York is treating you well today; well I've got some news which I thought that you'd want to hear. We've got three new members, well we almost had four but that is beside the point. Well first of all I thought that you and Rachel would both want to know that we have been joined by one of your two's favourite people ;) One of our newest members is Harmony Adams or as you affectionately call her… The Gerber Baby! I know, I was as shocked as you are right now to see her but she's good and you know that we need as much potential talent as possible after losing you and everyone else. She is really good and has an amazing belt but that is beside the point. She seems an alright girl, Erin says so and well I trust that Erin is a good judge of character (Tina seemed a bit upset with her song selection though : 'I'd Give My Life For You' from Miss Saigon because well Tina's dream role is Kim). Oh yeah, there's Erin too who is absolutely amazing and you'll simply adore her when you meet! I think we're going to be great friends, she is just so funny (you should hear some of the sarcastic retorts that she comes out with, I thought she was shy at first but she's coming out of that shell pretty quickly) Oh and her voice, it's like Imelda May meets Janis Joplin meets Amy Winehouse; simply divine. We're going to go and grab coffee now, a bit of team bonding and all that (but don't you dare worry your pretty face, I will definitely be back in time for our little Skye session later ;) *nudge,nudge,wink,wink!) Yeah well, then we have Dominic who seems a bit quiet, he almost threw up all over the stage which would not have been a pretty sight seeing as I was wearing those divine mint green, fitted chinos that you brought me :D well he has a good voice and seems really musical (you know: feeling the lyrics which is always a great asset!) _

_Anyways, the drama was about some English girl called Amelia who was actually a phenomenal performer but her attitude stunk; she slated us all as talentless morons or something along those lines and then really laid into Schue. I had to pick my jaw up off the floor! So when she was leaving she was like "I'm your worst nightmare" and in all honesty I don't doubt that the girl could cause some serious trouble if she put her mind to it! Yeah so that's basically how it all went down. _

_So, how are those night courses going? I know I ask all the time but you know how I get; I do miss you, but I'm the proudest boyfriend in the world. Ask Erin, I was telling her how proud I am that you are out there chasing your dream (She said you sounded really cool! Which we both know is true!) And in less than a year I'll be there with you. You wouldn't believe how excited I am, so when are you back? Can't wait to see your beautiful blue eyes again, and to feel you in my arms and well you know ;)_

_Anyways, sorry for the short e-mail (even though I'll be talking to you later) but grabbing coffee now so I've got to go. I will always love you as you already know. Counting down the days until I see you again, even if I don't know when that is! And yes, I'm still kissing that picture of you every night before I go to sleep._

_Love you Kurt,_

_Blaine xxx_

_P.S: Has Satan murdered anybody yet? If so I'll break the news to Britt :D _

"Well I understand that it is a tad annoying that the Gerber baby is a part of New Directions, but it's not as if she can steal our solos or anything since we're in New York. And I know you worry about protecting Blaine and I don't blame you for that at all but I really don't think this Amelia girl is a perceivable threat at all, unless she comes to New York and then Santana will deal with her. And if she does anything she'll be suspended. Feeling better now after a bit of sage Rachel advice?" I'm actually confused as to what has thrown Kurt into such an emotionless void, all this blank staring could potentially damage his eyesight. Kurt just shakes his head and I see a tear sliding down his cheek. I mean, I cry every time I sing a solo but I don't understand why Kurt is getting so upset. Yes, it is a little sad that New Directions is moving forward without us but we have our own dreams to chase and sadly that doesn't include the glee club. Kurt turns to look at me as if I'm missing something and I don't know what it is, even though I've re-read the e-mail.

"Blaine is cheating on me Rachel, with this Erin girl. Look at her!" He opens another tab which is the Facebook profile of Erin Holmes; she is rather pretty in that dainty way. She has clear skin, the big blue eyes and curly red hair but Kurt is definitely over reacting. I mean if she were a guy then it would be worth worrying but this is a girl, and Blaine is most certainly gay. I would know after trying to pursue a relationship with him during junior year (We try and avoid that topic ever coming up in conversation).

"Kurt, look at me, you're being ridiculous. I know that long distance relationships can be very difficult but Blaine loves you, and only you; it's painfully obvious for everybody to see and then there's the fact that Blaine is 'G-A-Y' and that is a girl. Just breathe through it. This is just some crazed manifestation of all your insecurities; is it that special time of the month for your 'man period'?" Kurt just stares blankly at me, the look of frenzy fading from his eyes. In no time at all Kurt looks as though he's returned to his normal state and cocks his head to the side and stares right at me as though he's analysing me. I hope that this whole scenario hasn't encouraged him to try 'the other side' because no matter how dramatic the whole episode would be for my autobiography, I just couldn't do it.

"Whenever did Rachel Berry get so wise? I know that I was over reacting; I just miss him a lot. I should actually be happy. It means he's making new friends which I was always encouraging him to do." I just laugh at his question, trying to conceal my sigh of relief over the fact that my best gay friend was not undressing me with his eyes; I sit beside him on the bed and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"The reason for my wisdom is WWBD" I just smile as he continues to stare blankly at me before quirking his eyebrow as a prompt for me to elaborate. I just smile seeing as the answer is so blaringly obvious. He huffs out in frustration.

"And pray tell, what does WWBD stand for?" I just continue smiling and Kurt gives me that glance that I've come to understand means that he is trying to decide whether or not I'm mentally unstable. I shake my head in mock disappointment and tut.

"Isn't it obvious Kurt? It stands for: What would Barbara do?"

**Yup, another chapter… I'd like to know is there is anything particular you'd like to see! **

**So we saw Rachel and Kurt having a conversation, and Santana has a job! Let me know your thoughts as always… REVIEW!**

**And although it seems Kurt was over reacting, which he was, it does happen: Well, I did it! **


	8. Back To School

**So, here we go with the next chapter… Back to McKinley (which will be the main focus for the remainder of the story although seeing as most of the current New Directions are maintaining relationships with former members…well, they will be appearing! ;) ) This is just a filler in like the third person that I'm going to leave you with while I focus on the next chapter which I think will be a big one which includes the first glee club meeting, , some guidance from Emma Pilsbury and a familiar face! **

**As always a BIG thank you to GleekMom for being the .EVER **

Everyone heard the scream that pierced the halls of William McKinley High School, a scream of rage so primal that the students backed up against their lockers trembling with unadulterated fear. There was only one being on the planet which could cause that reaction amongst the teenage population of the school: Sue Sylvester. The 6' woman could insight fear into the soul of anyone, unless you're a redhead as this implies, in Sue Sylvester's very own words, that 'you don't have a soul'. The atmosphere is so tense you can hear the violins that prelude one of her fits of violent rage, it's a good thing that many students decide to wear comfortable clothing and suitable shoes seeing that in a matter of moments the students will have to run in fear of their very lives. Everyone takes a collective breath as the door to Principal Figgins' office crashes open. Standing in the doorway is none other than the nationally ranked cheerleading coach who is positively fuming with barely suppressed rage. Sue herself would most likely describe herself as 'positively lactating with rage' which is possibly a realistic statement, seeing as the woman who goes by a number of aliases such as 'Dragon Lady' and 'General Zod' is in the final weeks of her pregnancy. The students of McKinley have finally gained the evidence that Principal Figgins is actually mentally challenged. It is a universally acknowledged truth that you do not aggravate a pregnant woman: The mixture of anger and hormones is a recipe for disaster, and if that pregnant woman is one Miss Sue Sylvester then you are simply asking for devastation of epic proportions.

"This will not stand! My lawyer, Gloria Allred, will have something to say about this. This is a travesty of a gargantuan level even worse than when Burt Hummel cheated me out of congress, My Maharishi; you cannot, and will not, do this to me. I will not hesitate to return to our former game of sexual blackmail: I will tell your wife that we made the beast with two backs, and yes I do still have the pictures. I haven't seen such a blatant injustice since I saw those damned glee kids inciting a Britney Spears sex riot. You have made your allegiance known now Figgins, prepare for open warfare: Welcome to World War Sue and I promise that I will destroy the glee club, once and for all. That bunch of sexually ambiguous freak shows will be made to live in a constant state of irrational, random terror. I promise to return to my former state of trying to destroy that glee club with a conviction that defies the description of being merely 'religious'. Cutting my Cheerio's budget, and giving it to the glee club. Need I remind you that we are 7 times National Champions…?" Sue glares at the crowd which has gathered, all of whom take a very obvious step away from the supposed time bomb. The history teacher, Mr Schuester comes out; his face a mixture of smugness, fear and unless the student body was mistaken: concern for the woman who has done nothing but torment him for three previous years alongside his Loserville glee club.

"Sue…" His tone is placating, trying to calm the woman but she shakes her head like a crazed woman: Like a lioness to pounce on her prey, the students held their breath as they waited for the inevitable explosion and the consequent hospitalisation of the glee club director. The woman snaps before she snatches a lamp and threw it at the wall with such force that the whole school seems to shake. He flinches, taking a step back; out of the hitting range should the enraged cheerleading coach decided to physically strike him in her fury.

"Stay back William, the overwhelming stench of the lard you grease your awful hair with is going to make me puke in your face. You have won this battle Curly, you and Figgy, but Sue Sylvester will win the war." Despite the blatant exaggeration in regards to the woman's eloquence everybody could detect the menacing threats, and the promise to uphold them. Schuester and Figgins just keep there distance as Sue grabs another device, it could have been a telephone, and sends it crashing into another wall. Sue storms into the main hallway and that is when pandemonium breaks loose. You can barely hear Figgins' shout of 'you have to pay for that' as students scramble left, right and centre in order to try and avoid Sue's path and her fearsome wrath.

Many are able to hide in unused classrooms, others try to force themselves into their lockers, and then you have the token possums that lay on the ground 'playing dead'. All in the name of trying to escape the fate of being Sue's 'victim.' In the past her victims have had to transfer schools due to deep emotional trauma and mental scarring and even though McKinley isn't the nicest place in the Earth; it is a hell of a lot better than some of the other schools in Lima, Ohio. Then it happens, the unfortunate soul is chosen and by the looks of it a freshman. Being the subject of Sue Sylvester's awful temper is something that nobody would wish on someone so young and not used to the way the school works. Sue lifts the shaking boy by the scruff of his neck, the woman is freakishly strong which she credits to her Special Ops training, and glares at the poor kid until he breaks down into hysterical tears and then the coach just laughs at the boy's obvious misery.

"Do you think this is hard? You wanna know what's hard? Being in the final weeks of pregnancy and still being haunted by morning sickness and thinking that you are about to urinate everywhere at a moments notice, and then being told that your budget is being cut so it can pay for a bunch of misfits to sing and dance around on a stage like the narcissistic bags of cellulite. That's hard!" She drops the boy, who clatters to the floor like a sack of potatoes and stumbles to his feet shakily; he just stands there staring into her eyes like a rabbit facing a King Cobra. The boy is paralysed by fear, and although nobody would blame him, everyone is silently decreeing that he is immensely stupid. Rule Number One: If you are offered a reprieve from the rage of one Sue Sylvester, you run for the hills and don't look back. Actually, you run until you collapse from physical exhaustion because the only emotion Sue Sylvester wants to see is from said physical exhaustion. Sue leans to stare into the boys eyes, giving him a clear warning that practically roars, 'If you want to live until the end of the day, then I sincerely suggest that you move…NOW!'

Thankfully, the freshman realises the error of his ways and flees like a dog complete with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Then the reign of terror continues as the students and staff are treated to the symphony that is the sonata of Sue Sylvester; which mainly consists of a cacophony of crashes and screams as she throws children into their lockers. But then there is silence. The reason: Sue finds herself faced with the glee club itself; the lambs who have been raised to the slaughter, the unknowing future victims of a massacre. Like a scene from some old Western movie, at one end of the corridor is the 'Dragon Lady' herself Sue Sylvester; her opposition who stands at the other end: the New Directions, who seem to tremble in anticipation of the onslaught of abuse they are guaranteed to face. A manic smile makes itself known on one Sue Sylvester's face as she stalks towards them with her trademark wide stance.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't the sexually ambiguous horror move villains who are the bane of my existence, the sloppy babies who would stab each other in the back for the chance at a solo: the New Directions. So let's do roll call so I can see which miscreants will be facing my wrath this year. So we have Tweedle-Dum, who will be at Cheerio's practice at 4.30 sharp and is excused from the abuse seeing as she wouldn't understand because it has been proven her brain is the size of a toddler's fist; the other gay, wax your eyebrows as the triangle eyebrows are as out dated as those awful sweater vest/bow tie combinations you insist on wearing; Jar Jar Binks, do I even need to mention those dreadlocks? They offend me, I really want to shave your head; Kentucky Fried Stripper, I still want you on my Cheerio's and I have some pamphlets regarding reverse collagen surgery to sort out those fish lips of yours; Wheels, do I need bother insulting you? I think not; Asian, how is other Asian? I warn you, if I get a sniff of him becoming an Asian terrorist for North Korea I will assassinate him and that is a promise; Richie Bitch, I just think it is an awful shame that your daddy's money cannot buy you a brain or a shred of talent and we come full circle to the immigrant leprechaun, Pixie Boy. And what do we have here? The three new recruits to your cult of cheap, sappy, moralising preachiness." The cheerleading coach pushed the gay kid and the Asian chick aside so that she was facing the three newest targets of bullying at McKinley: The lanky brown haired dork is cowering like an elephant faced with a mouse; the red head was blatantly staring anywhere but at the tall blonde headed cheerleading coach and then the preppy brunette wearing a god-awful bonnet extends her hand in a welcoming gesture. How stupid can you get? Sue just stares at her as if someone has offered her something utterly revolting as her lip curls with disgust. The brunette opens her mouth to speak but Sue silences her with one of her trademark glares.

"No, I don't need to learn your names. You lanky will now be known as spaghetti legs or Wimpy McWimpwimp it is yet to be decided; ginger midget, I christen you Red Dwarf and now you miss smiley, will be known as Cheshire as in the Cheshire cat with his awful grin. But now for the warning, I am going to fumigate this school of glee and your incessant singing and glaringly annoying optimism and if any one of you try to stop me then I will not hesitate in slapping you with a sturdy wet fish as I have fantasised so many times." Once her diatribe is complete the cheerleading coach continues on her way, growling at anyone who directly crosses her path. The glee losers just stand there looking completely stumped; their expressions of fear and confusion are so pitiful, but that doesn't prevent everyone laughing at their blatant public humiliation at the hands of a member of the facility.

To then add the insult to injury, everyone witnesses as the Cheerios, who are led by that new English kid, Amelia something, create a line in front of the losers and then drenches them all in slushie. The student body acknowledges that this new transfer student is well on the way to becoming HBIC at McKinley as she just laughs mirthlessly as the losers cry out at the icy cold and wince at the sting of corn syrup in their eyes; only their fellow Cheerio Brittany is spared the further humiliation as she begins to lick the slushie from the face of the short, gay kid. The new HBIC turns to the crowd that has gathered and raises her arms in the air to signify her victory before gesturing to her form fitting cheerleading outfit which causes the male population of the school, and surely some closeted lesbians, to erupt into cheers and cat calls. She turns back to the occupants of Loserville and gives them a mega watt smile.

"I'd like to let the halls of McKinley know that you can look to me, Amelia Felix, to ensure that these social delinquents don't cause too much hassle. Now who wants to buy me frozen yoghurt and carry my books?" A large number of jocks jumped forward and had a little fight over who would have the 'honour' of helping her. As she was led away by her adoring fans she turned to the glee club and gave them a snarky smile and a tinkling wave. So it has been established, the New Directions have been reminded of their place on the social hierarchy; the very bottom, and their fellow students couldn't be more pleased. Yes, they won a National championship but it is still essentially the glee club which is only for the social rejects and the raging homosexuals.

Most of the students, and a large portion of the staff, were engrossed in the spectacle that was the ultimate humiliation of the glee club and the coronation of the new Queen Bee that they wouldn't notice trivial things such as hushed whispers; well not whispers but the words spoken by Sue Sylvester to the scary black woman who won an Olympic bronze medal in individual synchronized swimming:

"Black Sue, I have called off the black market ivory dealers who were going to come and hunt you down for those big, white fangs of yours because we have a much more important mission to set our minds to. Figgins must go down, so we need to bring forward phase one of Crush-the-curry. Now go. The stench of chlorine from your most recent helmet polishing combined with the vile odour of your mediocrity is making me sick."

**So, we have Amelia stepping into the role of HBIC and tormenting the glee club… talk about bitter. Sue is even more determined to end the New Directions after the whole budget debacle. So, the poor glee clubbers are really off to a bad start… and I think that things will get worse, and they still have to find a new member! **

**REVIEW! **


	9. Try Something New

**Hey Dearest Readers, **

**This is a LONG chapter but don't worry, not every day is going to be scrutinised in as much detail and eventually everyone will get their voice heard it is that I'll focus on specific things at specific times, kind of like the episodes… My focus at the moment will be the Erin/Blaine friendship, but of course other little plots will come from this (I smell some Tina/Harmony rivalry… So if you want to hear something from a particular character feel free to let me know, I'll work them in and eventually they will become the prominent character with their own little story!**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta GleekMom, who works miracles and writes amazing stories even though I haven't had her look through this chapter. Trust me, go and read her 'Ready to Fly' series; it's not too long but it is so emotive and it just made me fall in love with the character Blaine Anderson all over again! **

**Erin Holmes.**

I always understood that the other students weren't exactly fond of the glee club. I just thought they didn't understand the whole concept, but never in a million years did I think that warranted such an example of public humiliation because well that is bullying and bullying is not something which should be allowed to fester in a school environment. I swear I am so pissed off, not only because I've been wringing slushie out of my hair for the last ten minutes or the fact that my eyes are still stinging like hell thanks to the corn syrup. No, I'm pissed off because I didn't say anything. I am genuinely quite a shy, introverted person until you take the time to get to know me, but I've always been willing to stand up for myself and what did I do today? Nothing. Blaine and the other members didn't even seem that shocked when it happened. In fact they looked as though they'd been expecting something like that to happen and I am a little disappointed that I've been a member of the McKinley student body for four bloody years and I was totally oblivious to the bullying my fellow glee clubbers have had to endure: The slushies and the stupid nickname. I actually respect them for it, and if they can do it for years I think I should be able to endure the torment of pathetic teenagers for my senior year but despite what my appearance and outward demeanour may suggest, I'm not going to simply lie down and take it without retaliating in one way or another. So Amelia Felix should be warned that she is about to get a nice serving of revenge, which just like slushie her and her bitch cronies poured on my head; is a dish best served cold.

I sweep from the bathroom, thankfully the hallway is empty which is both a blessing and a curse. I'm thankful no one is around to try and hassle me because in my current mood I would probably just punch them and be done with it. And the curse is that the deserted hallways mean that I'm later for class or more specifically, my first official glee club meeting. What a great first impression to make but oh well I'm sure they will understand my negligence of punctuality seeing as I've just had a freezing cold drink thrown in my face. I rush through the halls as quickly as my little legs will take me, I peer into the choir room and to put it simply the sight awaiting me is not a representation of what I've always perceived glee to be. There is no joy or anything, everyone looks disheartened to say the least. I walk in and take note that everyone except me, Harmony and Dominic are all wearing different clothes. I guess this whole 'slushie facial' thing must be a regular occurrence and I make note to leave a spare change of clothes in my locker. The little Irish dude, who I think is called Rory bounces over to me and throws his arm.

"Aye Red, y' should always keep a spare top in y' locker" I try to discern what the boy is saying, the boy's Irish lilt is so soft that you can barely decipher what he is saying, but I guess he is telling me about keeping clothes in my locker. If it weren't for having that epiphany about two seconds ago I would've been thankful but I just roll my eyes seeing as his sage advice would have been much more helpful if delivered before I was soaked. I just grin and nudge him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to do that. I'm just glad I'm wearing dark clothes so the stains aren't so obvious." He gives me a wink and then says aye or something or the other and I just nod politely until he scampers off to fawn over Sugar, who is more than engrossed in her I-phone to notice the Irish boy vying for her attention. I look down at my hastily assembled outfit and it's true that the stains are barely noticeable since I'm wearing a black woollen jumper and dark blue skinny jeans. I just stand there surveying the remainder of the room; Harmony is sitting alone and seems to be on the brink of tears, and since she was so nice to me at the audition I decide to return the favour. I walk over and sit to her left. I start rubbing circles on her back and whispering endearments like a mother would to her child.

"What's up Harmony?" I am genuinely concerned, I've never been bullied but I've always been kind of ignored at school which suited me just fine so the whole debacle earlier didn't really get to me too much except for filling me with a potent desire to wipe that smirk off of Amelia's face. But with Harmony, who seems very sensitive and just a tad over dramatic, I can see that it would hit something deeper with her. I'm sure that she is used to respect and accolades for her glee club participation. Well Dorothy, sadly you're not in Kansas anymore.

"It's just awful, and rude and very cruel. I mean, bullying is a problem that needs to be addressed. And then having members of the faculty being verbally abusive, it's just awful. Plus, that slush attack or whatever it was is actually assault; they could be arrested. I mean what have we done to them?" Everything she said is actually true. Sue Sylvester shouldn't be abusive but she has never been professional and seeing as she is pregnant she is virtually untouchable. In all honesty we could contact the authorities regarding Amelia and her bitches but what would that achieve? Probably a one way ticket to the dumpster, and cleaning slushie from your hair is one thing but garbage is a whole other story. I take a deep breath. How do you comfort someone like Harmony?

"Don't get too upset about this whole mess, they're just jealous that you're prettier and more talented than all of them. And don't all stars have to deal with shit? Like you know…" I trail off because I don't really want to embarrass myself by admitting to having practically no knowledge about Broadway stars, so I settle for nodding my head and smiling. Harmony giggles and pats my back, her joyful optimism starting to kick back in.

"Erin, I swear that by the end of the year I will have you fluent in all things Broadway, from the most memorable shows and stars to the disasters. And you're right; the Neanderthals will lash out against us because of our cultural and social superiority. Now that's all over what are we doing?" She looks around the room as if someone is going to jump out and give her a list of tasks which need to be completed; I'm considering that Harmony may suffer from bipolar disorder. I mean who the hell can go from bawling their eyes out to so bubbly and enthusiastic so quickly? I actually think I may have whiplash. I watch as she flutters around the room looking for something to do. It must be a Diva thing.

"Watch that you're not thinking too much Erin. You don't want to hurt that pretty little head of yours." I turn and there's Blaine, looking all dapper as per usual; I roll my eyes as he jumps down to sit next to me. I give him a good elbow, he smirks and I bite back the acidic retort building up on my tongue and just roll my eyes. If he weren't so charming and one of the few people I like to talk to at school then I would be aggravated by his playful nature.

"I'm just thinking how good it would be to drop kick that Felix bitch in the teeth, and I think it will be very satisfying." I quirk my eyebrow at him and he just laughs; I roll my eyes and return to watching the rest of the group as Dominic seems to be stuttering out a thank you to Rory for lending him a shirt. He is getting redder by the minute and I'm genuinely concerned that one day the meek boy will spontaneously combust. Blaine nudges me and raises his eyebrow in a way which mimics my earlier expression.

"You know that violence isn't the answer. It doesn't solve a thing." This from the boy who almost broke his hand by pounding the shit out of a locker yesterday? I scoff before giving him a quick jab in the arm, to which he pouts and then just shuts up and stares away from me. I giggle to myself. Who would have thought that Blaine would be such a cry baby?

"I prove my point that violence is the answer, seeing as it just shut you up." Blaine grins before giving me a playful shove, to which I obviously have to reciprocate with a more forceful shove and so it continues that way back and forth until Brittany sits between us. A look of panic lights up her child-like blue eyes and she pouts, looking at both of us.

"Stop the violence guys, Unicorns don't fight with one another." She is shaking her head at our antics, I smile at Blaine: Brittany is too cute for her own good, with a big heart, and although she may appear dim I would put money on the fact that she is more perceptive than she lets on. We all turn and see Artie roll into the middle of the room, waving his one hand in the air to catch our attention which I think is some type of nervous tick seeing as he does it so often.

"Hey, so what we going to do about the Amelia problem yo?" I have to swallow my giggle at how he speaks; although he is blatantly a white nerd confined to a wheelchair, I believe he may actually think he was a gangster or something in a past life. But before I can dwell on his speech, what he has said has my imagination running wild: Cut all her luscious blonde hair off, ram her car off the road. As my head fills with appropriate forms of revenge the whole room is shocked when it is Dom that decides to address the whole group.

"I j-just think we s-should ignore h-her. She o-only wants attention." He breathes an obvious sigh of relief that he has managed to speak aloud without either passing out or showering us with whatever he ate for breakfast this morning. Blaine is nodding along with Dom's sentiment, after all violence isn't the answer. I find myself resisting the urge to roll my eyes yet again. They may not think we need to do anything but I think that these prissy cows needs a good slice of payback and by the expressions on some peoples faces I can tell they agree with me. I feel someone nudge me and turn to see Brittany staring at me expectantly. When she realises that I'm completely clueless she subtly points her head in Blaine's direction.

"Oh Brittany, ermmmm… Me and Blaine weren't fighting. I was…admiring his horn." I was struggling for what to say but at my Unicorn reference the bubbly blonde pulls us both in for a group hug. She than kisses us both on the cheek and hands me a lollipop which seemed to appear from nowhere before bouncing over to Joe and asking him about what it is like in heaven, did she actually call him Jesus? I think I'm going to enjoy being around Brittany and her little eccentricities. While I'm content to sit here and just watch the other glee club members, Blaine has other ideas he leans over to whisper in my ear.

"You wish you could admire my horn." He has lowered his voice in a way which suggests he is trying to seduce me, the thought makes me snort. Blaine's joking attempt at flirtation may literally be the funniest thing I have ever encountered since being a student at McKinley. I peek at his face. Seeing his lips curled upwards just sends me into another fit of silent giggles and he just stares at me; a question lingering in his eyes.

"That, Blaine my friend, was about as seductive as someone throwing me into a pit of dead slugs. As in not seductive at all, as in the least seductive thing I've seen in my 17 years." His face looks like he wants to laugh but he also seems offended; I giggle, admittedly Blaine is quite attractive and then he is a suitable height since he doesn't make me appear too vertically challenged but he also plays for the other team. I mean, all he likes to tell me about is how fabulous his boyfriend, Kurt, is. He scowls, and I bite my lips to stop me laughing before pouting.

"Well I'd like to see you do any better. Actually I'd pay to see it because I bet that you are as seductive as …" He trails off but all I can think is that Blaine Anderson has made a rookie mistake. Despite my outwardly shy demeanour I am not one to back down from a challenge, hence my current obsession with getting some revenge on bitch-features Amelia Felix. I just smirk, well Mister Anderson we'll see exactly how seductive I am. I lean my head against his shoulder, he looks wearily down at me but I just smile and flutter my eyelashes. It really is just a friendly gesture, that is until I turn to trail my nose against his bare neck, then lick where I had been trailing my tongue and I hear his intake of breath. Oh hold on Blaine, that's nothing! I blow onto the exposed area and almost laugh as I see him try to suppress his shudder: Ha, it's a well known erogenous zone so he can try and hide it all he likes. Before I can continue my playful torment of the boy on my right I register the room is completely silent, and I turn to see that everyone has stopped to stare at me and Blaine. Great, I can't hide my blush whatsoever; they all think I'm trying to seduce a gay guy. Brittany is looking over, her forehead creased in confusion as she stares at us blankly.

"Blaine, I thought you were a dolphin like Kurt and that you were going to have dolphin babies. Are you a bicorn too like me now?" The girl's enthusiasm returns as she claps her hands excitedly; I don't understand what she means with her animal analogies but I'm guessing it has something to do with sexuality. Blaine is getting redder and redder by the second and I give him a quick thump on the back to make sure he doesn't stop breathing. I notice that the girl called Sugar has narrowed her eyes at me as she twirls her caramel coloured hair around her finger and chews gum.

"You do know like, that Blaine is like capital G gay?" I just bite my lip, having my intelligence questioned by someone who feels the need to insert "like" into her speech every few words is a tad insulting, not to mention the fact that they mostly seem to think I am genuinely trying to seduce someone who is gay. Harmony instantly marches to the centre of the room, and I breathe a sigh of relief when all attention turns to her.

"I don't think we should be presumptuous about this at all, it is blaringly obvious that it simply a joke. So I think we should move on to more important, and relevant things such as song selections for invitationals or possibly how we need to find another recruit." I send a silent prayer to whoever sent Harmony into my life, the girl has literally saved me from another round of humiliation and I send her a grin and she sends me a crafty wink. Oh, so her little distraction was deliberate: The girl is a saviour albeit in an overly preppy package. I will have to buy her coffee. The Tina girl is sending some death glares at Harmony, who seems totally oblivious. Blaine is still spluttering.

"G-guys, we were just joking. I mean Erin is as seductive as a dead slug." He seems to have regained some of that swag as he grins, I place my hand against my heart in mock hurt and he just rolls his eyes. I lean in to whisper.

"Well coffee is on you since it appears you have a roll of notes stuffed in that pocket of yours." I stare pointedly at his crotch, before standing up to sashay over towards Harmony, deliberately swaying my hips. I look back to see that Blaine looks utterly confused so I wink at him and he just rolls his eyes. I note that Tina is still glaring pointedly at Harmony, so I glare right back at the girl: I don't know Tina, for all I know she may be a very nice girl, but Harmony despite her dramatic tendencies has been nothing but nice to me and just stepped in to shift the attention from me and Blaine. That kind of makes us friends, plus us newbies have got to stick together and well, Tina just sits there in her brightly coloured shift dresses looking as though she is about to burst into tears most of the time. Harmony ensures she has everybody's attention by waving her hand in the air; Tina gave her yet another scathing glare so I stood right next to Harmony and continued to glare at the Asian girl, which should show Tina where my loyalties lie in this one-sided confrontation.

"Although I think that song selection for upcoming performances is essential, without Mr. Schuester here that isn't an avenue we can explore. So, what I think needs to be addressed is the students' reaction to us. I am of the opinion that retaliation is necessary, we cannot allow them to think that they intimidate us." Well she has definitely changed her tune, I find myself nodding along with her. Tina is shaking her head in disagreement, and I catch Blaine also shaking his head. Considering they have been here longer than me or Harmony you'd think they would be eager for action, to lash out at their tormentors. To the shock of everyone, Dominic raises his hand into the air hesitantly as he continues to stare at a fixed point on the floor.

"I d-don't think retaliation is the b-best option, m-maybe we should just try to r-rise above it all." His declaration is pretty logical, but sometimes things like rationality and logic go down the drain when some super bitch decides to drench me in slushie. Blaine is nodding his head, along with many of the others who seem to agree with the sentiment; well, for all I care they can maintain their stance of pacifism and avoidance but one way or another I'm going to bring down the new cheerleader. I turn to find Harmony trying to catch my eye, I know exactly what she is trying to say: 'I'm up for it if you are.' I smirk and nod my head subtly. I don't know how people can classify this girl as just a preppy diva, because I think our little Harmony could be as bitchy as the best if needs be and the perfect ally in our, as of yet, scheme to bring down our newly appointed nemesis. Brittany bounces into the centre of the circle we've formed with her hand raised above her head and a plush toy unicorn in her other arm, where does she get these things? I'm pretty sure she didn't have the plush toy moments ago but I just forget about trying to decipher the weirdly wonderful workings of the blonde cheerleader's mind.

"Lord Tubbington has been trying to have our house re-mortgaged in order to fuel his new addiction to cocaine; I think we should plant drugs in her locker and then report her for trying to be a drug pusher like the teacher in Mean Girls." Although I am pro-revenge in our current situation, I don't think I could actually do something like that. I mean Amelia is a grade A bitch, but sending her to federal prison may be taking it just a little too far. Artie, however, is nodding his head in agreement while pouting and waving his hand through the air a la Mariah Carey. We all exchange glances. Brittany stands there straight faced as if she's being totally serious. It takes us a while to realise that she is being deadly serious, and actually considering the idea. We were all shocked speechless. We're brought from our stupor as Mr Schuester waltzes into the room, wearing a massive grin and we take our seats, me being between Blaine and Harmony.

"Sorry, I'm late guys but I've got some good news. Thanks to our national's victory, we have gotten a raised budget." He is smiling as though we should be on our feet clapping, but all it does is explain why the cheerleading Coach decided to chew us out and embarrass us in front of the student body. He stares around and his face becomes concerned when he realises nobody seems to be sharing his bountiful enthusiasm. He quirks an eyebrow in question.

"At least it explains why Coach Sue and the cheerleaders decided to taunt us." Joe speaks what's on everybody's mind, and Mr Schuester gestures for Joe to continue, so he recounts the full tale from the nicknames to the communal slushie facial. Just thinking about the whole thing gives me brain freeze. Schue looks aghast at what he is hearing, which is great for him but he wasn't the one wringing blue ice out of his hair in the girls bathroom; so his sympathy only goes so far in my book.

"Aye bu' I think we should do something back." I nod my head furiously at the Irish boy's suggestion. Maybe he'll want to help me and Harmony on what I'm going to start calling Operation Bitch Elimination, OBE for short. But before I can recruit my newest ally in OBE, The boy with the dreadlocks, Joe, has to be all reasonable and shoot down the suggestion.

"We don't have to do anything; they'll be punished by the faculty either way for their behaviour." This boy needs a reality check; in High School the faculty do jack all to prevent the popular kids tormenting the less popular kids. That's like High School 101, has he been going to school on Mars until now? Sam turns in his seat to address Blaine directly. Blaine is nodding his head along with Joe's idea but his eyes tell a different story, he knows we have about as much hope of the faculty taking notice as I have of becoming a supermodel.

"Dude, this isn't Dalton with their little 'No Tolerance', this is a normal high school where the basic rule is: Eat or be eaten." Despite his condescending tone he does have a valid point. The only way you get further up the social ladder in a place like this is to knock someone else down a few pegs. By the way that Blaine bristles in his seat next to me, I'm assuming there are some unresolved issues between him and the blonde boy with the weirdly plump lips. Great so instead of going out there and sorting our problems we're going to bicker amongst ourselves. So, Blaine wasn't being educated on Mars: He went to the all boys boarding school in Westerville, hence his confidence in the faculty to resolve the issue. I mean he has been here a year, you'd have thought that he would know how the system works by now.

"So you all got slushied?" Mr Schuester is trying to rein the attention back on himself, his forehead creased in worry. I think he might have picked up on the same Sam/Blaine tension, the whole Alpha male thing is so redundant. We all nod our heads apart from Sam.

"They didn't get Brittany, I'm guessing because she is 'one of their own' and that 'cause she's a cheerleader. But they still slushied me. I don't get it thought 'cause I'm a jock." I nod along, that is weird. I mean the Jocks and Cheerleaders always rule the school so why would they do it to Sam? He is just as much 'one of their own' as Brit. Before I can reach any sort of conclusion, Tina is shaking her head.

"It's because you're a boy Sam, all the boys in Glee Club are raving homosexuals in the eyes of everyone else or did you forget?" Honestly, what has gotten into this girl? She is so snappy and then I hear the potential cause of her anger let out a frustrated huff. I turn to see that Harmony's face, usually wearing a smile, is scrunched in anger. I turn to raise my eyebrows; maybe she has cottoned on to the fact that Tina is treating her like a leper.

"That is so ridiculous, how blind are these people? It is so stupid to assume that a boy who is involved within the creative arts is gay; this tells us a lot more about the decline in modern society than anything. If they were to bump into someone like Tyga, I don't think anyone of these imbeciles would dare call him gay." Well, everyone is shocked at Harmony's little outburst, and I rub her back. With the exception of Blaine, and maybe Dominic, I'm pretty sure all the guys are straight. Artie wheels round so he is facing Harmony, looking at her with something akin to admiration while Tina crosses her arms.

"Rappers?" Artie's mouth is just hanging open, someone should warn him that he'll be catching flies soon. I mean, I was a little shocked that Harmony knew the name of any rappers but it's not that shocking. I'm not as naïve to think that because someone wants to work in theatre that the only music they listen to is either Broadway recordings or divas like Aretha Franklin. Harmony nods her head, and pushes her hand against the front of her skirt before taking her seat.

"Of course, anyone considering a career in the performing arts needs to maintain a diverse taste in music as it will enable you to do a lot more, be more versatile. Rappers are artists in the sense that their lyrics are about their pain and I think this encourages the performer to connect with the subject matter of a piece and allow them a developed understanding of their repertoire …" A clap brings everyone's attention to the front of the choir room where Mr. Schuester is standing. Smart decision to regain our focus before we got too engrossed in the conversation regarding Harmony's knowledge of music outside the genre of musical theatre.

"Sorry guys, we're running out of time today so we won't be working on any new material for the invitationals. But Harmony has just inspired me, for this week's assignment I want you to step out of your comfort zones. Try something new, so no top 40 for Blaine, and no acoustic covers for Joe. We've got to be bigger and better this year so we'll be working on your weaknesses. And that includes dancing. If we're to compete with the likes of Vocal Adrenaline then Booty Camp is returning. Tomorrow after school everyone be there." The collective groan of the glee club veterans tells me that this Booty Camp thing isn't going to be much fun; Harmony is squealing in delight and clapping her hands. I just shake my head and then the bell rings. As we're all leaving Harmony is nattering on about something or other.

"This is just the kind of assignment I've been waiting for, to develop as an artist and try new things. My general genre is to tackle big showstoppers and ballads, so I should look into country or maybe soft rock, maybe hip hop. The ideas just keep flowing, what are you considering? I need to go and research immediately. Bye." And then she is running off as quickly as her legs will take her. It's good to know somebody is excited about this assignment and her enthusiasm has got me thinking. Something different eh? Well I may have a few ideas. I look to see that Blaine is staring at Harmony's retreating form, his mask of confusion once again in place. I think I understand why some men are gay. I think it's the fact that women are so difficult to understand. I'm a woman and I can't comprehend what some other women do. Blaine and I make eye contact and both of us break down in laughter, so hard that tears are pooling in my eyes and I'm struggling to breath.

Once we've managed to catch our breath as our laughing fit subsides, Blaine and I are on our way to fetch books from my locker seeing as I am supposedly 'not clever enough to have brought a satchel which could hold all of my books.' Blaine's words not mine. I'm barely listening as Blaine keeps talking about the week's assignment. It seems rude but I think that he's just thinking aloud and I still nod my head and make appreciative sounds every now and then. I am almost completely zoned out as he blathers on about Pink and Katy Perry and loads of other current artists until he nudges me in the arm. I turn to him.

"We should go 'Between the Sheets'." His nodding his head as if this is the greatest idea ever, I know that Mr. Schue was all about trying something new but I don't think his suggestion extended to sexuality. I can feel myself turning a violent shade of maroon; I'm currently speechless and can only stare at my friend with wide eyes. I open my mouth and all I can do is splutter.

"B-Blaine, you're g-gay and what about K-Kurt?" Blaine just curls his lip, as if I've gone mental. He is the one considering adultery with a girl, when he is GAY, and he looks at me as if I'm the one with a screw loose? Maybe this was the cause of the weird flirtation in glee club. God, strike me down. Understanding flutters across his face and then he bursts into laughter, another indicator of his mental deterioration. He is pointing at me, right at me, and laughing like a lunatic. Thankfully my locker is in the East wing of the school so there is nobody to witness Blaine's breakdown. It is such a shame seeing as I actually like Blaine and he's most likely about to be shipped off to the Lima Institute of Mental Health.

"Erin, you did know that 'Between the Sheets' is a music store right?" Well at least what he says makes sense now, but my relief that Blaine isn't going to be shipped off to the local loony bin is paled by my devastating embarrassment. How could I think that? Blaine is gay, I just decide to avoid further embarrassment by power walking to my locker. Blaine follows, trying to laugh quietly; I hit in the combination of my locker and wonder if I could hide inside the tiny space until this embarrassment disappears. I start going through all the books as Blaine appears at my shoulder.

"Where are your pictures and stuff?" What a weird question, then I realise what he means. Unlike most people I don't see the need to fill my locker with collages and stuff like that. In all honesty when I leave for New York this summer I severely doubt there will be much I want to remember and everything I need to remember will be in my head, not rammed on the inside of my locker door. I don't tell Blaine that though.

"What have you got next?" I steer the conversation in a more relevant direction than the décor of my locker, plus I have a little idea forming. Blaine pulls his schedule from his bag and bites his lip as he scans it.

"Study hall, so I've got nothing to do for the next couple of hours." Blaine shrugs, and I feel a smile coming onto my face; the little idea is starting to grow and I can see already that it is an inevitability. He looks weary when he sees that smile on my face and I just grin.

"Well, I have textiles…" Blaine holds out his hand, he looks so surprised and shakes his head as though he can't believe what I just said. What is so hard about me studying textiles? I fold my arms and roll my eyes before deciding to explain.

"Okay, I want to be an artist in New York so…" I see the disbelief settle onto his handsome features and my shoulders slump as his eyes trail down to take in my drab outfit; okay maybe my outfit doesn't scream artist seeing as it isn't overly flamboyant or anything but you should never judge a book by it's cover. I quirk my eyebrow as he continues to stare and just roll my eyes.

"Plus I ace the subject without batting an eyelid, so I was thinking Mr. Anderson… Do you object to skipping the rest of the day?" Blaine just stares at me as if I've asked him to commit a cardinal sin. He is looking around the hall as if he expects some kind of hall monitor to jump out and perform a citizen's arrest. I laugh at his hesitancy. It's as though he is petrified to break the rules and hey isn't this week about trying something new. Well, for Mr. Anderson it is to stop being the preppy private schooled kid. You would have thought that being here for a year would have gotten rid of the rule following but alas I must step in to make the change. Blaine still looks unsure, so I start clucking like a chicken. Yes, in the middle of a school hallway I start impersonating an animal but it has the desired effect. Blaine's jaw clenches and he closes his eyes before opening them and nodding. I squeal like a child and throw my arms around him. By the end of the year you can kiss goodbye to the private school boy who follows rules, because everyone knows that rules were made to be broken, or at the very least bent.

"Just one time right?" I start nodding as if my life depends on it, and my enthusiasm must be infectious as a smile lights up his face. Before he can revoke his decision I wrap my arm through his and begin to drag him towards the nearest exit. He starts laughing, and what a better way to start the school year than to not bother with actually going. In no time we're running through the halls, well racing towards the car park: Towards freedom, however cliché it sounds.

"To Lima Bean and beyond" Blaine shouts as we emerge onto the car park, I'm giggling at his awful Buzz Lightyear impression but drag him off towards my car either way, until Blaine halts and looks back at the school with a thoughtful expression. There is no way that he is backing out of this now. We're almost at my car, I roll my eyes before turning to him.

"Blaine, I recall you once saying you wanted your senior year to be magical, just remember that you don't need to be in school to make this year magical. So to the Lima Bean?" Blaine's head flicks between me and the school, a physical representation of the internal battle. I would try and use the 'puppy dog look' that Blaine seems to wield with scary efficiency, but knowing my looks I'd probably just look constipated or something and well I think I've been embarrassed enough today. So I stand there, waiting and wasting precious time that could be spent on better things than standing in the middle of a car park. Finally Blaine turns to me with a mischievous grin on his face; I sigh in relief and he's nodding his head. It seems that we're taking our senior ditch day a little early, and well if I have anything to say we may be taking quite a few more before the year is through.

"To the Lima Bean!"

**Sorry that it isn't everything that I promised, it was getting a bit long so I decided against having an EPICALLY long chapter to make it seem easier to digest! Next chapter will involve a counselling session and Erin and Blaine's trip to Lima Bean…where they'll be bumping into an oh-so-familiar face! **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Not So Conventional

**Hey, so here is chapter ten; although according to my notes it should be called chapter nine part two! So, we'll be meeting a new character and going on Blaine/Erin's day out! **

**As always I just have to say a big thank to my awesome beta: GleekMom who works her ass off to make sure she gets through chapter quickly, allowing me to update sooner! **

**On with the story then…**

**Emma Pilsbury**

I'm cleaning the many frames that adorn my office, whether they are photo frames, door frames or window frames. Despite taking my medication and going to therapy, I still can't function in an unhygienic environment. Not that I haven't made significant process when it comes to my OCD because I really have. No longer do I clean my office every hour now or use my trusted toothbrush as my cleaning utensil. Nowadays, I use an antibacterial wipe and clean my office twice: Once before school begins and then at the end of the school day. My saviour is sitting on my desk and although he has knocked some papers onto the floor, I only feel a fleeting brush of my anxiety whereas before I would have probably been overwhelmed and suffered a panic attack. Before I met Will that is. I owe him so much since he was my first: The first person to really encourage me to seek help for my little problem, the first man I ever did 'it' with, and the first man I ever loved.

The beautiful thing is that even though three years ago while I pined for Will's affection he was married to an extremely devious woman named Terri and my love for him went unreciprocated, even though we've had enough drama revolving around our relationship, I can finally say that love won out and that one day, in the very near future, I will be Mrs. Emma Schuester. Even thinking about our impending nuptials sends me into a frenzy where my knees go weak and my heart begins to beat at a million miles a minute. I remember the first time we kissed, and the proposal and the smile on his face when the New Directions won at Nationals; that beautiful smile with those cherubic dimples. I breathe a dreamy sigh and then I realise the hand waving before my face and the concerned look on Will's face. Oh, I must have zoned out which is a bad habit of mine. I shake my head to ascertain I'm definitely back in reality, before clearing my throat and adopting my 'professional' demeanour that involves me standing a bit straight and not looking like a lovesick puppy; Will has a certain fondness for this side of me and walks back over to perch on my desk.

"So, what were you saying?" I hope that implies that I was listening earlier rather than taking a short, but utterly delightful, trip down memory lane. Will chuckles since he was probably aware that I was stuck reminiscing but decides to humour me any way. His face drops and he puts his head in his hands and tugs at the luscious curls on his head. How I long to run my fingers through his gorgeous locks, but that is beside the point; Will obviously came here to talk and I should probably act as though I'm listening so I walk over to perch myself beside his atop my desk.

"It's gotten no better Emma, the kids are still getting bullied and if it's even possible it has gotten worse. The slushies and then Sue with her horrid nicknames, all because her budget was cut. I'm meant to find another recruit and now that any hopes of that are dashed, we can kiss our second National title goodbye and that'll crush the kids. I don't know what to do." He just sighs and puts his head back in his hands while I rub circles on his back and think about what he has said. He turns to look at me and I stroke along his jaw and watch the worry lines disappear. I have always said that Sue Sylvester, despite her amazing record as a coach, is a being of questionable motives and morals and this name-calling exemplifies that. And while but we might be able to blame the hormones for that, everything else is pretty bad. What Will needs is confidence. Even though he has lost a bulk of his previous members he's been gushing about his newest recruits.

"Will, can I be honest?" Will turns to me, surprised that I'm maintaining my professional façade, but gives me that adorable half smile that literally stops my heart; I wonder how it would feel to kiss his lips right now. No, Emma you need to focus. Will needs some guidance and it is my duty as a guidance counselor to give that guidance so I stand up and cup his face between my hands.

"Will, you're over reacting. Every one of those glee kids is strong and can walk with their heads held high knowing that they are superior to those that bully them. But you getting in this funk will affect the kids. They look up to you Will. They look up to you for guidance and for someone to model themselves after; so you need to be everything that you want them to be: Confident. As for the problems, the glee club has had everything thrown at it and always bounces back stronger than before. So whatever Sue Sylvester, her cronies and the other students try to do you don't need to worry too much because the glee kids will just rise from the ashes." I nod my head, as if trying to communicate to Will that he should believe me but he still looks unsure. I lean in for a chaste kiss, even if it is totally unprofessional, which he responds to eagerly. He deepens the kiss, his tongue begging for my lips to part and because I'm feeling especially dare-devilish today I oblige and his tongue invades my mouth; I'm running my fingers through his hair as he pulls me further so that we're pressed together. Then we hear a loud rapping sound as if someone is hitting their knuckles against a pane of glass.

We spring apart; I am mortified as I turn to see a number of the student body have paused in the hall way to watch out intimate encounter. I blush furiously, unable to force words as I see students cheering and standing in the door way. A girl with dark caramel coloured skin, big chocolate brown eyes with eyelashes like feather dusters, plump lips and incredibly high cheekbones that appear as sharp as glass. She is pouting and looking between me and Will with a look of blatant disinterest. Her long dark hair is pulled back into a high ponytail and she wears big golden hoops. The look in her eyes tells me the girl could quite easily break me in half without breaking a sweat, she hasn't spoken a single word and I'm already intimidated by this girl who is leaning against the door frame looking completely at ease despite the fact she walked in on a passionate encounter between two people. Will threw a concerned glance in my direction, his brow furrowed in worry; Oh, I'm backed up against my desk like a deer caught in headlights. What am I doing? I am a member of the faculty, I shouldn't be intimidated by a student. I smile at Will to show him that I'm okay and stand up as tall as possible.

"You know if you two wanna mack all day, I can come back later it really don' bother me." The girl just stood staring at her nails and chewing gum, before lifting her eyes to stare between me and Will. I shake my head before heading around my desk and giving what I hope to be an encouraging smile to the seemingly apathetic girl who just shrugs and returns her attention to her nails. Will nods towards the door and I give him the thumbs up before he disappears through the doorway.

"So, what can I do for you?" The girl looks at me, looks as though she is considering answering me then blows a bubble with her gum and simply pops it before shrugging. I stand up and indicate that she is welcome to come into my office, she shrugs before strutting into the office and throwing her tote at the floor where some of its contents spill across the blue carpet. I take a deep breath, it isn't too messy plus it won't leave a stain. The girl looks around my office, rolling her eyes at regular intervals and running her tongue bar along her teeth.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." I hate having to say things like that, it is stereotypical counselor speak and I try to avoid that but this girl isn't really giving me much to work with. She stares at me, her expression neutral but as she slips her leather jacket off her shoulders I smile again seeing that is progress. The girl throws herself into a chair and lifts her feet to rest on my desk, crossing her ankles and I know that my eyes are as wide as saucers; despite my progression regarding my OCD I cannot help but imagine all the bacteria to be found on soles of her black boots which are on my desk. I have to touch that desk and sometimes I eat from that desk, that desk is, well was, spotless. Calming breaths, remember to count to ten and that nothing catastrophic is going to happen just because this girl put her feet on the desk. I re-direct my attention to the girl who is looking at me with both eyebrows raised so high that they are in danger of disappearing into her hairline, I give her a shaky smile and then she looks pointedly towards my hands which are clutching the desk's edge in a vice like grip. I release the table and move to sit behind the desk, deliberately curling my hands into my lap and clear my throat, trying to re-establish the professional environment of a guidance counselor which I haven't been doing too well at so far.

"Right, Imma say this once and only once so yo gonna listen? Good, tha name is Cataya. Tha last name is Brown but you don't wanna use that…trust me, tha last person who used my full name got their arm broken and I was in a good mood too. Now I'm sure yo got some file about me on yo desk so read that, it'll tell you everything yo need to know and probably more. Yeah?" I gulp and nod my head seeing as I am unable to form words as of now. This girl petrifies me. It wasn't the fact she just admitted to breaking somebody's arm, it's the way that she talks with serious sass and a tone that seems almost brutal. I wouldn't ever disagree with this girl because I haven't the foggiest idea as to what the consequences would be, just that whatever it was would not be a pleasant experience. As she looks at me, she must realise that I'm a little scared for her face softens, but only for a second and then she is once again expressionless.

"Yo, whatever yo name is, don't be scared. I ain' gonna snatch no bitch for no reason, get me? Yo seem okay, just don' try and piss me off too much and we will get along just fine. I ain' gonna attack yo or be nasty…Unless I need to be. Now let's get this shit over and done with." I nod again, and she directs her glance to a stack of files on my desk which I bring to my hands and leaf through, I'm pretty sure my eyes bulge from their sockets as I realise that the whole stack is concerning Cataya. How can somebody's record be so big? I mean not even Noah Puckerman's permanent record put a dent in this pile of papers before me. I look at Cataya who just shrugs and rolls her eyes. I snatch the summary from the top of the pile and scan it, feeling my jaw drop more every second and I'm pretty sure that once I've finished the summary that my jaw is brushing against the floor. I take a deep breath.

"So Cataya, it seems you were transferred to Jane Adams Academy during your freshman year at McKinley for 'suplexing' somebody. Could you enlighten me as to what happened?" I fold my arms and place them on the table and lean forward. Some textbook said that this stance was some universally acknowledged non verbal communication that said 'you can trust me'.

"Yeah, I was walkin down tha hallway mindin ma own business as I always do when some lame ass punk bumped inta me. Then he started givin me his mouth, somethin about him being football captain or somethin, as if I give a shit. I gave him a warnin, actually I gave the bitch two warnings bu he kept on with his bullshit so I snatched him good an proper. I kicked his ass… bu he was askin for it Miss Whatever-yo-name is." Cataya recounted the experience very in a very matter-of-fact manner and didn't appear to react emotionally. I eyed a pamphlet on the shelf behind me: 'Help! Where have my emotions gone?' The dark skinned girl just returned to inspecting her false nails, which I noticed were painted a vivid emerald.

"So why have you returned to McKinley, and why did you leave Jane Adams? And my name is Miss Pilsbury." I think it is best to ask simple questions and build a relationship with this girl who I have a gut feeling will be a regular visitor whether or not it is her own choice. She looks down as if thinking how to answer my question and rubs her temples before staring right into my eyes as if to decide whether she should speak again.

"Right, I like yo. Yo ain' a nosey bitch so yo can call me Cat yeah? I left tha shit hole 'cause I couldn' stand the bitches there. Imma reformed bad gal yeah? An those ho's were testin' my patience and if I snatched one of 'em then it woulda been worth shit all, 2 years my big black ass was stuck there an' I be damned if I was spendin' another two there, yeah? I come back here 'cause I wanna be a normal student right, I don' wanna be known as a delinquent. I wanna college and tha shit plus this place is tha closest school." I give her a wide smile; well it is good to know that she has some degree of ambition and that her reason for returning to McKinley was both logical and pragmatic, seeing as she wanted to establish a sense of normalcy and rid herself of the title 'social deviant'. Plus, by allowing me to use an abbreviation of her name shows that she holds me in a position of trust and I think about everything the girl has told me and realise that she doesn't want me to 'beat around the bush', she wants me to get straight into the heart of the matter.

"So Cat, however direct this question may seem you do not have to answer it unless you want to. Why do you think you got into so much trouble?" She looks nonplussed, as if she couldn't believe I had asked such a question and for that one second I contemplate what might happen if she takes offence? Would she break my arm or suplex me or would she have something else up her sleeve to cause me immense pain? I lean back in my chair as I hear her chair being pushed backwards and flinch, waiting for whatever Cat had to throw at me. Nothing happens: I open one eye and then my other to see Cat leaning against the wall, actually smiling and the effect is unbelievable. No longer does she appear threatening, she seems young and innocent.

"Yo know what Emma. Yo don' need ta be scared of me, I told ya I liked yo ass. An' I respect tha you asked tha question rather than ask me a bunch of shit 'bout how Imma be feelin' yeah? So Imma answer yo question Miss P. I am simply an angry bitch, everythin' with me turns ta anger, if I be sad Imma get angry; if I be scared Imma get angry. I jus ain' gotta way to get rid of it 'cause I'd rather be angry than depressed, get me? Right. See, tha rage keeps on buildin' up till I snatch a bitch or somethin'. Trust me." I nod in understanding, substituting other emotions for anger is a common way that teenagers address deeper issues but I know not to try and dig too deep with Cataya so soon. I don't want to sabotage the little trust I've managed to earn from the girl, so I turn to look through my many pamphlets and hand her one entitled 'Why Am I Always So Angry?'. She looks down at the leaflet and gives what I've learnt is her trademark shrug before she opens the pamphlet and begins to read; relaxing back into the chair again and throwing her feet back onto my desk.

While she busies herself with reading, I busy myself with rearranging whatever lies on my desk: I may be combating OCD but I still like things to be tidy. For example I always have my pen seated perfectly parallel to my notepad and that my display of pamphlets is placed at a perfect ninety degree angle to the photograph of Will, the New Directions and me as of 2011/2012 and surprisingly Sue Sylvester. Once I've arranged my desk as thoroughly as I can with Cataya in the room I just sit back in my chair and watch her read. Her face is flicking between interested and confused rapidly but something inside of me tells me not to disturb her. So I just lean back and allow myself to be consumed by my memories, effectively zoning yet again. I feel something poke my arm, I snap my eyes open to see Cat looming over me and despite the girl having promised she won't hurt me I flinch back into the chair causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Right Miss. P, I've read yo thingy right. Now, Imma say it sounds like complete an' utter bollocks, if imma bein' blunt and tha. See, I know Imma angry bitch yeah, but music bloody therapy? I ain' even like inta the whole psychology thing yeah bu' I can tell that is the biggest pile of shit ever. Music fuckin' therapy? An' then all this shit about confronting my feelin's yeah? I know my feelings Miss P, an' none of 'em are a whas it called to be substituted with bloody anger yeah? Told yo I got rage in me yeah. So, how's it like gonna work and shit 'cause I don' wanna be stuck in like this freaky counselling shit yeah? Not tha I don' like yo gal, I jus don' fancy being classed as 'special' yeah? 'Cause if someone say something, Imma snatch a bitch. Trus me." I think about what Cataya has been saying, that music therapy sounds useless but hasn't ruled it out, I smile and think that I could kill two birds with one stone. Will would definitely owe me, I sit up straight and start fiddling with my pen as some form of distraction; Cataya may have only known me for around 30 minutes but she can tell I've got something to say and don't know exactly how to. She raises her brow and gives me one of her rare smiles.

"Cataya, I think I may know of something to help you use your anger in a way which is both enjoyable and productive." Her trademark pout disappears and is replaced with a look I can only describe as eager, her milk chocolate eyes are wide and she is leaning towards me and I feel as though I understand her; her anger is like a substitute for my irrational desire for cleanliness and order. Either way you look at it, we both want to change and live a life with some resemblance of normality. I smile before leaning and whispering.

"Have you ever considered joining the Glee Club..?"

**Blaine Anderson**

"… It was awful, I had to take out my hair gel and Brittany couldn't recognise me or anything, she called me Mr. Broccoli Head or something. I looked really awful but Kurt kept telling me that he loved me just how I was and then I realised that whether or not you look like what people perceive to be attractive, someone will find you attractive. Well, if you've found your one of course like I've found Kurt." I know for a fact I'm wearing the bashful grin that seems to haunt me whenever I even think about Kurt, I just can't help it. After almost two years I am held just as firmly in the spell of one Kurt Hummel and I couldn't be happier, hence the stupid grin on my face right now. I turn to see that Erin is looking awkward and rather disinterested in all honesty, she is just nodding along and staring straight ahead.

"Hey, what's up E?" I'm genuinely confused, she is the one that encouraged me to skip school and I am having a great time. Erin encouraged me to talk about myself, but now she is just staring ahead and grimacing as though I've said something wrong. She was laughing along with my anecdotes earlier; I'm stumped as to what has caused such a change in her. I notice that she is chewing on her lip, admittedly I may have known Erin only two days but you just know what certain things mean around certain people and I know that with Erin it means that she is debating as to whether or not she should say something. I don't even offer her the choice, I step in front of her which means she has to answer me. She sighs to herself and then her forehead creases which I've learnt to mean she is thinking, I just quirk my eyebrow and rather than rolling her eyes she continues to gnaw on her lip which I know means she is thinking what she should say.

"So, B how long have you and Kurt been together?" She said with curiosity but something tells me that she meant something more., but I tried to capture her eyes but I know she was deliberately avoiding mine, seeing as she was staring pointedly at the floor. I'll answer her question solely because I am curious as to what this whole situation means. Erin however sighs and stares at me, implying that I have to answer.

"Just under two years, well since just before sectionals two years ago which is just under 22 months," I am a little confused, I thought that she'd have something more to ask seeing as she was gnawing on her lip. I am still standing staring at her and trying to see where this all leads. She just shakes her head and tries to step around me, towards the coffee shop. I throw my arm out to block her way and hear her quiet sigh of frustration.

"Erin, I know you've got something to say so just spill it, okay?" She looks around and then stares into my eyes, I see fear and unless I'm mistaken, concern. A concern which seems to confuse me, why would she be concerned? But I arrange my face into an encouraging smile, the one thing that I've learnt about Erin is that if she has something to say then eventually it'll come spilling out. In this case I'd rather it be sooner than later because I hear the siren call of my medium drip and my body is letting me know that it wants a caffeine fix. She must see something in my eyes, because she takes a deep breath.

"You two sound perfect Blaine, honestly what you and Kurt have sounds completely great… but you haven't told a single episode of your life before Kurt." I can feel my face slipping into what Kurt calls my 'thoughtful' expression, I don't understand what she's getting at. I begin tapping my foot as Erin stares into my eyes imploringly, an unspoken expectation for a response but for once I don't know what to say. Erin folds her arms and quirks her eyebrow.

"Well I told you that I went to Dalton Academy…" I'm cut off by Erin's exasperated huff, she just stares at me as though I should know why she's acting like this but I'm as clueless now as I was about two minutes ago. She shakes her head at me as if I'm dumb, so I widen my eyes to show her that I haven't the foggiest idea what she is going on about. Erin looks at me, and I know that she's judging me on some level. It's a look I've seen all too many times but something in her eyes says the judgment is based on caring more so than loathing as I had begun to associate with my past tormentors.

"Yes Blaine, but you only told me that because it is where you met Kurt, there isn't one example I can think of off the top of my head when you've told me something about yourself that doesn't relate back to your relationship with Kurt." What is she raving on about? I have to swallow a laugh, to be honest I did talk about Kurt a lot but in all honesty what else is there to talk about? I love Kurt Hummel and that is all that really matters to me. I can feel every muscle in my body tensing, coiling in anticipation.

"E, trust me there is nothing to know. My life just fell into place after meeting Kurt, mind the cliché." I giggle, attempting to dissolve the bubble of tension that we're trapped in but it seems that my attempt was pretty futile. Erin seems just as tense, the air of reluctance still hovering over her like a dark cloud. She is gnawing on her lip, her non verbal marker that she is struggling how to phrase something. I just nod my head.

"So you don't have any good memories at all before you met Kurt?" The hesitancy in her voice startles me, I know she wants to say something else and I'm shocked. Despite Erin's timid appearance, everything she has done so far has showed me that she was direct and to the point even if it could come across as 'brutally honest'. I think about what she has said, good memories without Kurt: My time with the Warblers, Wes, Trent David, Nick and Jeff. My friends who I've had fun with, but it all pales in comparison to my time spent with Kurt. I must have spent too long thinking of the past because when I meet Erin's eyes she seems disappointed as she pouts and a blush makes itself known across her cheeks.

"This is exactly what I'm saying Blaine. I think you and Kurt sound perfect and you're both so lucky to have found something so special in a place like Lima. It's not exactly the most 'liberal' of places now is it? But if anything goes wrong or anything, I wouldn't want you getting hurt because your too co-dependant." Erin seems exasperated as she throws her arms wide. Despite the pleading for me to understanding and the tenderness which resides in her gaze, I cannot stop the narrowing of my eyes which causes Erin to flinch backwards. I cannot stop the acidic retort falling from my lips.

"And what would you know Erin?" I raise my eyebrow, but the gesture is laced with menace and I'm a little shocked at my reaction. I blanche as I see the fear making itself known on her face, the tears which are pooling in her wide cerulean gaze. Regret hits me like a fist, she looks hurt but that doesn't excuse the fact she was out of line. Yes, we get on well but I don't necessarily feel like talking about my supposed 'co-dependency' with someone I've known for just under two days. I didn't need a therapist after the travesty that was the Sadie Hawkins Dance so I sure as hell don't need one now. I turn my back as Erin seems to be stuck in her silence, I turn to head towards the Lima Bean, regret bubbling in my stomach for my harshness but Erin was out of order. As I'm walking away I hear a soft sigh.

"I don't Blaine, I don't know. I've never been in love but you need to remember that every relationship has problems, and if you did ever break up or something changed. I'm worried you'd lose a part of your identity Blaine and you're only 17." Her voice was soft but the sincerity was unquestionable and true after the whole Sebastian and Chandler issues last year, I turn around and see the tears falling freely. The way she looks at me, with such concern is so reminiscent of Kurt that I feel a tightening in my chest. I cannot stay angry at someone who looks at me like that, because in reality people rarely ever care about you and it would be stupid to turn those people away. Kurt would be glowing, knowing that my 'gay intuition' is flaring to life because however strange it may sound, I know for a fact that I have found the Rachel Berry to my Kurt Hummel. Yes, Erin can say things that are out of place but behind it all is a genuine concern that not many people have for me. I smile, the broad grin that Kurt says reassures him no matter what, and the effect is instantaneous. Relief floods Erin's face and an answering smile makes itself known on her petite face. I walk over and throw my arm across her shoulders and give her a squeeze. Despite my affectionate gesture she rewards me with an elbow in the ribs which makes me laugh aloud.

"Well, on my first day I met these two kids. Nick and Jeff…" I continue with some anecdotes of my time at Dalton, the pranks I played as well as the pranks that I was victim of and Erin is ploughing me with questions and laughing along with me and I can't describe how I'm feeling. It is as though this is the first time I've been genuinely happy since Kurt left. But as someone or other once said all good things come to an end. I literally feel every hair on my body stand on end as his seductive purr comes from behind us.

"Well if it isn't sex on a stick Anderson." I turn to face the notorious Sebastian Smythe, craning my neck to look into his eyes and give him a forced smile. Despite Kurt's objections I like to think that Sebastian changed for the better after the whole Karofsky debacle, but I still don't appreciate the way he leers. I feel like smacking myself in the face, I should've known: Lima Bean is a well established hang out for the Warblers. I hold my hand out and he shakes it, and I notice how he holds on for just a second longer than necessary. He turns his gaze to Erin, appraising the petite red head with his green eyes and I strategically place myself between the two. Sebastian caused quite a few problems between me and Kurt, and however much he's changed I still don't want him to potentially sabotage my friendship with Erin. Plus, despite looking rather sweet I know for a fact that Erin would be more likely to punch the 'Criminal Chipmunk' as Kurt calls our former nemesis.

"Hey, I'm Erin." Erin has stepped around me to hold her hand out; she looks him up and down and gives him a genial smile. He looks her up and down, his lip curling in obvious distaste but thankfully he remains silent. Despite my relief that Sebastian hasn't started cutting into Erin with his acidic words I really don't want to take the risk. My anxiety is building as Sebastian just stands there, like a panther watching its prey and I'm overwhelmed by a desire to get out of here before something happens. I nudge Erin, to detract her attention from Sebastian.

"Come on Erin, we've got so much to do and then Glee Club. I mean, we've got to get music and then lunch and everything." Once again Erin is looking at me as if I've gone crazy, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth open as if she is about to contradict me and I silence her by widening my eyes. I'm not as accomplished as Kurt at the silent communication but I see comprehension dawn on her features, her eyes widen before she gives me a very obvious wink. I'm about to cringe thinking that Sebastian noticed our glaringly obvious exchange but thankfully he hasn't. Before I can breathe a sigh of relief and escape, Erin gestures at the watch on her wrist and shakes her head. A faux expression of shock lights up her face and I have to bite my tongue from screaming 'he's behind you', it is like she is performing in a pantomime. She hurries about, floundering like a fish out of water before grabbing my arm and dragging me from the coffee shop.

"Well is that the time already Blaine? Oh my goodness, well we had better be going. Well Sebastian, it truly was a pleasure to meet you but you will have to regale me with tales of Blaine's debauchery another day because we have prior arrangements. Arrangements that I'd seemed to have forgotten until now. Good day to you." I'm pretty sure I've fallen through the rabbit hole and landed in Wonderland, or I'm suffering a pretty strange delusion. I have to stop myself laughing; Erin isn't making anything obvious at all is she? She needs to learn that there is such a thing as taking something a little too far. Sebastian looks completely incredulous; his eyebrows seem to be disappearing into his hairline as he stares at the tiny red head that is fluttering around like a headless chicken.

I give Sebastian a nod and forced smile before grabbing my friends arm and dragging her from the coffee shop. I manage to get her into the parking lot before breaking down into hysterical laughter. That has to have been one of the most awkward moments of my life, but at the same time one of the funniest things ever; shame that I don't think I can ever go in there again without dying of embarrassment. I'm still chuckling to myself as I imagine Sebastian's face at Erin's little 'performance', I manage to choke out.

"Please…If you ever get an overwhelming desire…to become…an actress…tell me so I can crush that dream…that was so funny…" She stops laughing, she quickens her pace and well she rounds on me with tears in her eyes. I'm stumped, what happened with the laughing fit? She wipes her tears and stares at me, her face conveying hurt and I feel like I've been punched in the gut.

"I-I always w-wanted to be an a-actress and now t-that dream has b-been shattered…" She turns and walks away, even the way she's walking screams dejection and hurt. I feel so awful, I didn't mean to upset her and I feel completely horrible. I've gone and put my foot in my mouth, I can just imagine how Kurt would berate me for being completely tactless. I run to catch up with Erin, intent on apologising and grovelling for forgiveness but when I turn her to face me I can see that her tears are not of hurt but of mirth.

"And you said I couldn't act? Well, that little performance definitely fooled you Mr. Anderson. I admit, my little show in the Lima Bean wasn't Oscar worthy but it still got us out of there… So don't make assumptions in future eh?" She folds her arms and laughs at me, now I feel even more foolish. I grin as Erin raises her eyebrow, I hold out my hands in defeat; she did get us out of there and she's always surprising me so I shouldn't make assumption. I nod in agreement and she grips my arm as she drags me off.

"Now first of all why did we need to leave? Because I didn't get my coffee, so you want to explain like right now or else I will drop kick you in the face. I mean, when I don't get my caffeine I go psychotic and well I don't think Kurt would want me sending his beloved to an early grave." I put my hand across my heart and give her a big grin, well if it isn't a girl after my very own heart. I can imagine that Kurt would be telling me to remember her coffee order.

"I'm proud to have found a fellow caffeine addict. So for dragging you out, I will buy your lunch and get you coffee… how about that?" She squeals in delight clapping her hands and engulfs me in a big hug; some people are so easy to please. But then she turns back to me with her trademark raised brow.

"Lunch and coffee sounds great, especially if you're paying but you still owe me an explanation about Mr. Smythe." I sigh, she won't give up until I tell her will she? So I begin my story and surprisingly I tell her everything: The one sided flirting, the gay bar incident, the sing off and every manipulative little lie he told and every malicious thing he did. Including the whole near blinding incident.

"… But at regionals last year he turned over a new leaf. Yes, he still seems a bit of a creep but he has gotten a lot better. Trust me, I managed to escape without him trying to drag me off into a corner." Erin looks aghast, and a scarlet blush is creeping up her neck and I can only imagine what thoughts are trailing through her pretty, little head. To prevent a potential catastrophe I grab her and lead her to her car, push her in before climbing in myself and making sure to lock the door. We sit in silence for a few minutes as the colour begins to fade from her face and her breathing returns to normal and then what I'm expecting is what I get: A nice touch of sarcasm.

"Hmmm… well I don't have any idea as to why Kurt doesn't like the boy with insanely large teeth. It's not as if he has acted like a total sociopath or anything. But let me tell you something, leopards don't change their spots." She rolls her eyes and I just laugh, she sounds just like Kurt with her anti-Sebastian tirade which continues for at least five minutes and I nod along as she comes out with a lot of colourful insults, my personal favourite was 'Se-bastard-ian'. Once she stops to catch her breath, I nudge her and grin.

"People do change." However stupid it sounds, I want to believe this because if we're all stuck in a rut then I can only imagine how dire everything will turn out. Erin is eyeing me with obvious scepticism and just sighs, but she gives me a grin to show that I'm forgiven for my hopeful optimism. Eventually she pulls me into a hug, then gives me a punch in the arm.

"I'll trust you this once Blaine, because well I trust you. But I'll be keeping one eye on the attempted murderer." Yes, Kurt would love Erin and her obvious suspicion of Sebastian; plus, I'm a little heartened that she trusts me. So I nudge her before giving her a big hug, and burst into laughter as I hear her stomach growl. Who would have thought such a delicate girl would make such a sound? She looks mortified and turns her eyes to the road, mumbling about being starved and things. I blame the coffee withdrawal.

"So, what do you say about going to Breadstix? My treat, then we'll go grab some sheet music." I would continue trying to explain but at the mention of Breadstix, Erin jumps up and slams her foot on the gas pedal and she is driving like a mad woman. I roll my eyes and start laughing at her enthusiastic reaction. I think I'm having a gay moment as I realise that today has marked the birth of a beautiful friendship, I laugh aloud at my revelation and Erin just rolls her eyes and gives me a punch in the arm. Beautiful but not exactly conventional, but being Blaine Anderson I have learnt that life, for me at least, is never conventional.

**I know this is a repost but it did need a good old Betaing so thanks to GleekMom, next chapter up soon.**

**So…what do you think about Cataya? She is based on one of my best friends… And well, I've got some plans.**

**Sebastian wasn't big but the Chipmunk will be back soon enough… **

**Now…REVIEW!**


	11. Got Yo Back

**Hey, this is the next chapter… I can already tell it will be difficult to write so I apologise in advance if you don't like it :S And WARNING! Cataya has a serious potty mouth, even in her own head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unfortunately…:S Yeah, its crap I know!**

**Beta'd by the wonderful GleekMom as always :)**

***parts in italics are kind of like overall perspectives… **

_The halls of McKinley High School were deserted but for someone who has haunted these halls long enough, you could practically smell the tension. Things were about to change, and anyone with two brain cells to rub together would know that Sue Sylvester was behind whatever was about to happen. In fact you didn't need to even have these brain cells seeing as the Cheerleading Coach had been charging throughout the school in her clichéd rage proclaiming that a change was going to come. The sense of anticipation was so potent that even the air appeared to hum, you could liken it to the buzz of electricity, but the one thing that seemed to be universally acknowledged by both the student body and the faculty was that whatever turn of events were about to unfold, it wouldn't end well for William Schuester and his stupid band of social rejects and closeted freaks. It was seemingly a normal day, everyone went about the business and the evil that was 'High School Drama' had yet to raise its ugly head. Amelia Felix, the newly appointed HBIC and what appeared to be the spearhead in the tormenting of the New Directions, was being fawned over by what appeared to be the whole male population; regardless if said males had girlfriends or not. Jacob Ben Israel had been seen rapidly typing on his laptop and ready to unleash the latest gossips onto the students. You couldn't really say much, but in honour of Trouty Mouth: You know that something fishy is going on._

_One would say that the status quo had been restored, except for the fact that nobody had tormented the glee club today, there had been no name calling and sadly not one of the little freaks had been on the receiving end of a slushie facial. They still knew that they were at the bottom of the social ladder but they had managed to navigate the stormy waters of high school life, ganging together in a futile attempt to prevent anything happening. Some would have called it endearing, but the consensus was that the whole thing was pathetic because no matter what the glee clubbers tried to do in terms of staying 'under the radar', it was not going to work. Because everyone knew the calm came before the storm, and seeing as the 11 little weirdos had managed a whole day without facing the wrath of McKinley High's students… Let's just say that the storm to compensate for this will, well it won't even be a storm. What awaits the New Directions is nothing less than a tempest and seeing as the club is practically full of fags and their hags, you can safely say that not one of them will be left standing. And I know that many would question why we would know this? Because there are no secrets in McKinley High, even the walls have ears and well a little dickie bird has heard some strange conversations of late._

"_Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to a Mr. St. James, it is incredibly important. If he asks, tell him that it is an old friend and if he asks you to be more specific… Tell him that his best bitch has finally gone transatlantic and well, he better phone me back as soon as possible. Now go and do as I say or I will make sure that you lose your job and live on the streets. "_

"_This is a state of national security; I need to speak with the head of the federal bureau of investigation. This is a code red; we have a terrorist on the loose in Lima, Ohio. Get in the special ops, this is like Panama all over again. Repeat, terrorism is rife in Lima… CODE RED! And yes, if you see General Forge please tell him I won't take him back, too clingy…and has a strange fascination with feet." _

**Harmony Adams**

I waltz rather happily into the choir room, and the smile I'm wearing is so bright that it could possibly blind somebody. Call me optimistic but I think that everything is starting to look up after the travesty that was yesterday. Not only have I gone all day without being tormented or having one of those frozen drinks thrown at me, I've also managed to find the perfect song for the assignment this week and I'm still wearing the white eyelet lace blouse and navy blue skirt which I arrived in this morning. I am adamant that no one could mar my good mood today, it's as though I'm living a fairytale. Nobody is harassing me in class or in the hallways and I think I'm finally earning the trust of my fellow glee clubbers, especially Erin and Dominic seeing as we three constitute the recruits of this year, but there is one more thing that I need before I can classify this day as completely 'Perfect' and that is a duet partner for this weeks assignment. And for this Booty Camp to go well. Ok, maybe that's two things. Although I've only been a student here two days I think that I can finally say that I am finding my feet and building good relationships with my peers. Since I am the only person here as of yet I decide to run through a few sets of scales to ensure that my voice is warmed up even if I am expecting for this session to be solely dance in its nature.

"Yo girl, you sounding good." I jump up from the piano bench, thoroughly embarrassed seeing as I was working up to the B two octaves above middle C which is one of the higher notes of my range. I know for a fact it sounds breathy and rather weak, even if I am vocally classified as a dramatic mezzo-soprano and my upper range is considered more powerful than the likes of lyrical and coloratura mezzo's. Artie however rolls over to me with a grin on his face, even if my singing was not to my highest standard he still seems impressed so I give a fake bow. As he is laughing at my antics I can't suppress my own grin, Artie was one of the New Directions that I felt was weary of my presence within their ranks so this gesture of acceptance is rather important to me even if it seems unimportant to others.

"Thank you Artie. I know that I can hit that note but for some reason it eludes me even though it is considered part of my classifications range. I need to improve, as at the end of next year I will be applying to NYADA and if I cannot expand on my range I know that my chances of gaining admission are practically non-existent." As I explain Artie looks completely nonplussed, I need to remember that despite his obvious vocal talent he is not as knowledgeable in the technicalities as the voice as an instrument. I just bite my lip as this awkward silence seems to stretch into minutes. I brush down my skirt and try to think of something to say.

"Harmony, could you do me a favour please?" I am taken aback, and although I should hear warning sirens in my head I just smile. I am curious about what Artie would want from me, I mean what could he want? Maybe he wants vocal tuition that is probably all I could help him with. But seeing as the handicapped boy looks uncomfortable I doubt that it is something so trivial. I fold my arms and think about this, I want these people to trust me and to accept me without their previous judgments clouding their view on me. Well then, my decision is already made.

"Oh Artie, I would be glad to help you. What is it that you need?" In place of the relief I was expecting Artie looks even more uncomfortable, if that is even possible. He squirms in his chair and looks at me as though he is struggling with what to say, which I must admit I find rather surprising. Artie, despite his disability, has struck me as a confident boy who will speak what is on his mind. Obviously the so called favour that Artie wanted isn't so trivial. He just stares at me and once again I find myself twiddling my thumbs as awkward silence reigns. After about five minutes he shakes his head.

"It's okay, it was a stupid idea." He pushes his glasses further up his nose, and turns his chair as if to roll away. In that moment, I have what one would call an epiphany as I realise that Artie and me are a lot more alike than I once thought. Both of us can radiate confidence, but beneath that we're as insecure as anybody else. Maybe even more so seeing as he is disabled and I have such high expectations of myself. Before he gets to the door I march right past him, blocking the exit before I lower myself so that we're face-to-face. He looks shocked and I smile.

"Artie, whatever it is I will be more than happy to help you. What are friends for?" Okay, that was overly intense and he looks taken aback as I stare into his blue eyes. Maybe it was overly ambitious of me to declare us friends after only having one conversation but every friendship has to start somewhere. He seems to deliberate whether or not he should speak but then he looks right at me and a wide smile blossoms onto his face and I feel an answering smile on my own. See, maybe it wasn't overly ambitious to classify us as friends.

"Well, I want Sugar. But she's with Rory, so I . That's it ya'll." I just stare in confusion, what did he just say? It wasn't even a diction problem, he just spoke so quickly I wasn't unable to discern hardly anything he said. Apart that he wanted to somehow split Rory and Sugar up. I shouldn't really be meddling in relationships. I think Artie reads my reluctance on my face as his earlier enthusiasm fades and his face becomes crestfallen as he looks into his lap, avoiding my eyes. I swallow and nibble on my lower lip, Artie is one of the only people from glee club to seek me out. Even though I know I'll live to regret it.

"What would this entail exactly?" He looks back up and looks past me and I follow his eye line to see Sugar and Rory standing at his locker, his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders. Artie looks in physical pain with his shoulders slumped as he watches the exchange and then my mind is completely made up. Call me a hopeless romantic but there is something about the idea of unrequited love that just gets me. One way or another, I will ensure that Sugar and Artie get together and as for Rory: I'll deal with that obstacle when we get to it. I fold my arms and stare Artie down.

"It would involve dating, like fake dating of course. To make her jealous and well…" As he trails off my mind is whirling, it is logical to try and capture the girl's attention through jealousy but I don't think it will work. But maybe some girly gossip could do the trick, I don't want to sound rude, but Sugar hasn't struck me as the brightest crayon in the box. I take a deep breath, Artie looks so upset and in my role as his friend I need to absolve that sadness. I stand up as tall as possible and give Artie my most winning smile.

"I would be honoured to be your fake girlfriend Artie, thanks for asking me." Even though I anticipate that it will all end in tears, it's worth it just to see that smile light up his face. I lean down to give him a hug and he gives me a big squeeze. I give him a quick peck on the cheek and watch as he turns a violent shade of magenta. This is actually a mutually beneficial scenario; Stanislavski would call this method acting and although I have been acting from the womb, I am not arrogant enough to think that I shouldn't take every opportunity posed to me to demonstrate and polish my performance skills. I walk over and take a seat, Artie turns to look at me and shakes his head.

"You did know that Booty Camp takes place in the auditorium right?" I quite literally blanche, that's why nobody else has shown up. I'm late, oh my I hate tardiness and here I am actually being tardy. I jump to my feet and start running towards the door when Artie calls me, I turn back to see my bag in his arms. I rush over and grab my bag, muttering my thanks as I continue to rush around in my frenzied state, which Artie seems to find extremely funny as he sits there laughing. I fix him with a look that I hope conveys displeasure, and he holds his hands up in defeat. I tap my foot, and laugh at his expression.

"So are you coming then, boyfriend?" He rolls over and I start to push him from the room, he is smiling and I can't help but smile along with his infectious happiness. I push us through the empty hallways and we exchange small talk, but I can't really focus seeing as I'm about 10 minutes late but I notice that his trademark phrases seem to pop up a lot. Every other word seems to be 'hell yeah' or 'straight up'. We're almost there when Artie pulls at my sleeve and I look down at him.

"So, what are we going to do?" He looks a little nervous but I give him what I think is a comforting smile; it seems I will have to take the initiative with this situation. Well it is time to see if all of my acting classes were worthwhile. I give him a cheeky wink, before pushing open the doors and pulling the wheelchair through the door. I see that the rest of glee club is watching us and an attentive audience always bring out my inner actress. I begin to gush excitedly and turn to give Artie a wink before turning to the group assembled and giving everyone a smile.

"Guys, can you believe that Artie asked me out? Like just now, that's why we were late. I'm so sorry Mr Schuester, it won't happen again." Mr Schuester gives me a nod and smiles; the girls all rush to congratulate me. Well everyone but Tina, and Sugar who is glaring at me. I have a feeling this little mission of mine will be easier than expected, but that still doesn't explain Tina's attitude. I guess she's probably protective of Artie or something, I see the boys are gathering around Artie and clapping him on the back in the typical 'manly' way. But I notice that Rory is standing back, I wonder why he isn't congratulating Artie. He looks a bit bitter, but before I begin to think about his indifference Mr. Schuester is clapping his hands onstage. We all direct our attention to our teacher.

"Guys, I'm sure we're all glad but if we're going to beat the likes of Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers we don't have any time to waste. So let Booty Camp begin…" And then all thoughts of Artie, Sugar or Rory are banished from my head, my main concern now was whether I'd be required to wear my split sole jazz shoes or my character shoes. What can I say, as soon as I am presented with the opportunity to perform, whether onstage or in some weird love triangle drama, I take it. I run onto stage, eager for Booty Camp to begin.

**Cataya Brown**

"Yo, Miss P, yo sure tha I gotta go to this thing today, yeah? I mean like, I can shake ma booty all night long without breakin a sweat. Trus me, I don' need no Booty Camp." I ain't got a clue how I've ended up joining this bloody glee club, I am a hood rat. I don' go round singing and dancing, and being all happy. That just ain't me; I am an angry son of a bitch who would rather snatch some ho than sing to them. I drag my feet along the tacky ass linoleum floor, I mean I could be going home right now but instead I gotta do this bloody booty shit, and I am more than a little pissed off about it. Trust me when I say that. You know this whole fucking glee shit ain't gonna do nothing for my street cred, and no I ain't scared of none of these ho and hustlers who gonna say shit to me cause I will steam roll them like a train. I just ain't gonna let myself be stuck singing back up for some next bitch, I am a Beyonce not a fucking Michelle Williams: The day you see me standing at the back of a stage 'ohhing' and 'ahhing' is that day that some greasy ass, fat pig is gonna fly. I speak truth. I look at my guidance councillor, the crazy ass ginger bird is just staring off into space again and it some freaky ass weird. Now don't get me wrong ho's, I like the skinny bint, I do but the whole like attention disorder crap is bugging me to no mother fucking end. It is like I'm talking to a brick fucking wall, I shake my head at her air headed dizziness. I poke her in the arm, the poor bitch jumps and turns to me with her big doe eyes. I feel pretty bad, but thank fuck she seems to have come back to reality. And with an apologetic smile on her face, I smile back because I spose it ain't the bitches fault that she spends most her time away with the fairies.

"Oh, the Booty Camp is just to see what level everybody is in terms of dance. Now, have you decided what song you are going to sing for your audition?" Emma is smiling at me encouragingly, but no matter how much the bitch smiles that don't mean I haven't got the urge to kick her ass. Me, singing for these bitches: Yeah, if they pay me. I think Miss P has cottoned onto the fact that I'm like two seconds away from handing her skinny, white ass on a plate since she skitters away from me like I'm brandishing a blade or something. I shake my head at her antics man, Imma have to teach her to be a fierce ho or else she gonna spend the rest of her life being walked over like some dumb ass doormat.

"Miss P, do I look like a singing monkey? I ain' singing for no bitches cause they tell me to ho, my name is Cataya. They take how I be or I will kick their prissy lil asses from here to nex week. Get me? Imma talkin straight girl, I ain' got no music or nutting yeah. Them ho's would be well lucky to have me singin' for them. Trust me, Miss P… Imma doing this as a favour to yo, cause I actually like yo an' don' wanna kick yo in the teeth bu' Imma be warning you now: Some lil bitch try tell me what ta do. I will snatch tha bitch." Miss P looks a lil bit scared but that is way that shit goes down where Imma be from. I just stare back at her, I actually see the poor bitch gulp and I do feel a lil bad but that is how it be and I can't do fuck all to change it. Emma stands up tall and looks unsure and then does that pissing spluttering shit so I give my 'spill it cause I seriously cannot be assed with yo lil diverisony tacticy shit' glare and trust me bitches, it works.

"Well, it is just…like erm a formality thing and nothing to worry about. Everybody gets in, and erm remember that this is a phase of the music therapy we were talking about, to erm help with your anger like in the pamphlet. It will also look great on college applications; they're a nationally ranked club. It could help you gain admission to college next year; one of their previous members has gone to study at Yale. Plus, erm… Your participation in an extra curricular activity also demonstrates your willingness to 'reform' and I can mention it when discussing your progress and writing recommendations and such." That is something to think about, I mean I do wanna go to college. I ain't foolish enough to think I'll dragging my ass to Yale next year, I ain't stupid but Imma also not the biggest brainiac. If I am serious about college, maybe this extra curricular shit is worth doing and that. Plus, I gotta sort out this anger shit because I know it'll all come back and bite me on the ass and I do not want that to happen. I wanna be normal, I wanna have friends rather than seeing everyone as a bitch that I might have to snatch. I bite my lip, Miss P is looking at and I guess she's expecting me to give her an answer or some shit like that. I am gonna do this, but Imma tell everybody now: If some bitch laughs at me or something, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself kicking their ass from here to Timbuc-fucking-tu.

"Yeah, yo right Miss P. Imma do this, bu Imma tellin you now. If one a those glee bitches laugh or somethin' you cannot blame me for wha I do ta them. Yeah?" Miss P looks taken aback, I spose she's a little worried tha I'll kick some ass if shit goes down but at the same time she looks relieved that I'm cooperating. I shrug and walk off, may as well get this all over and done with as soon as possible. Miss P runs ahead and enters the school like stage place and I follow, making sure I look as fierce as hell in case some bitch wanna be starting something. I strut into the place and the first thing I notice is that bloke that Miss P was macking on and Imma say, he pretty hot apart from the weird ass hair. She's muttering all up in his ear and then he turns to look at me, I just stand there pouting with my arms crossed. The man stands up and claps his hands.

"Guys, we have a new potential recruit thanks to Miss Pillsbury. Meet Cataya Brown." The first thing I do is glare at that bitch, nobody uses my last name. I told Miss P this, but I will let him off this one time but if he does it again I will tell him about himself. Enough said, I turn to look at the kids on the stage who are eyeing me with interest. I might not be the most well mannered girl on the planet, but I'm pretty sure that someone gotta have told these bitches that it is damn rude to stare. I raise my eyebrow as if daring one of them to say something, thankfully they all stare silent although they still looking at me with what I think is curiosity. I look over at Miss P, she is nodding her head encouragingly and I really have to bite my tongue to stop myself rolling my damn eyes. I clear my throat to get their attention and when all eyes are on me I try to smile, I really do, but I know it probably came off as some grimace but you know, that is just the way it is.

"Yo, the name is Cataya and before yo ask. No, yo cannot call me Cat unless I tell yo that yo can. Get me? Imma joinin this club so I can go college yeah and like Imma pretty sure we can all get on, if yo don' annoy me too much. Kay?" Well I think that was pretty nice of me, I didn't cuss any of the bitches even though I could of cussed any one of them into the ground, no questions asked. Miss P is smiling, and I give her a quick grin cause I told you I like the girl. The other glee kids are just staring at me, and now they look scared as hell which does piss me off. I try to be nice, and they just look at me as if they think Imma be some crazy assed murderer. Mr whatever his name is, he just staring at me like I tried to cut him or something but he regains his composure pretty quickly so I will give the bitch kudos for that.

"Okay Cataya, well I speak for us all when I say we'd be glad for you to join the ranks of New Directions. I'm sure we've got enough time for you to audition before we begin Booty Camp." Miss P is nodding her head, the other kids still look shit scared but they be nodding their heads and well, I may as well do it and get this shit over and done with. I'm about to open my mouth when I hear a door crash open and some next blonde bitch waltzes in like she owns the place with her skanky lil cheerleading outfit. She literally glares at us all and I am in half a mind to go and poke her damn eyes out, who she thinks she be? Fucking glaring at me, like I am next ho or something.

"You need to get out of here in the next ten minutes. Coach Sue's orders, the Cheerio's need the stage to rehearse." Hell no, this girl talking to two motherfucking teachers with this shitty attitude. I said I ain't the most well mannered girl but trust me, I know something about respect. Plus if you want something you ask for it, you do not go round giving orders like you the fucking Queen of Sheba. I am literally biting my tongue so hard right now that I can taste blood and my blood is reaching its boiling point. Trust me. But no motherfucker is saying nothing to this bitch, in fact the bloody glee club are all like defeated looking and shit and the man with the weird hair don't look much better. I catch Miss P's eye and widen mine to be like 'what is going on here?' but she just shakes her head. Imma do the deep breathing thing when the teacher man grows some balls and finds his voice.

"Miss Felix, I have booked the auditorium for a glee club rehearsal so I'm afraid you'll have to wait." I have to tip my hat to the man, he seems pretty calm and Imma tell you now that if I were him I would drag that skank ho from the room by her blonde pony tail and give her a good kicking but luck for her, I ain't the teacher. Then the ho starts laughing, hell does this girl no know nothing about respect? She folds her arms and just looks as if she expects us all to leave. Oh hell no, this bitch is on some next level.

"Well I don't care if you have booked the auditorium. So I suggest you pack up and leave in the next few minutes or face the consequences. And I can assure they won't be pretty." Shit me, this girl be threatening us. I don't think this deep breathing shit gonna help much longer; what pisses me off though is that the glee kids actually look scared or as if they're actually about to leave, with the exception of the little ginger girl who looks like she wants to fly at the bitch. Good on the ginger girl. Are they dumbasses or something? You do not let some bitch she is intimidating you, if she giving you the stink eye you have to give the bitch the stink eye right back. Then the teacher man actually starts packing his shit up, oh that is it. I have been biting my tongue too long.

"Yo ho, the man told you tha he booked the auditori-thing right, so why don' you drag yo skank ass back to where yo came from. Trust." The bitch turns to me, and she has the motherfucking cheek to smirk. She looks me up and down, in my face too. This bitch seems to be delusional; she actually steps toward me and narrows her green ass eyes. If she comes one step closer, I will smack her in the face. I swear down.

"Oh and who are you? The newest freak to join the glee club freak show?" I crack my fingers, who the fuck this girl think she be? Calling me a freak, Imma show this girl freak. When I freak up her pretty little face, I look back at the other glee kids and only a few of them look bothered. Shit, I ain't even one of these kids yet and I got their back more than they got their own fucking backs. Now that is some messed up shit, like proper messed up. Seems it ain't only Miss P who needs to grow a shitting backbone. I step to the girl, and I respect she stays where she be. She got guts, but guts won't save her when Imma be kicking the shit outta her in a matter of seconds.

"Yo, first yo don' call me a freak, cause I will mess you up girl. Yo need to take a step back bitch, an' yo need ta realise tha' if yo don' do one pretty soon. I will, and I promise this. I will kick yo skinny ass from here to next fuckin' year ho. And don' yo go lookin' all superior at me cause I could break yo jaw." Thank God, she got enough sense to step down and get out my face. Despite her shitty attitude she does seem to possess a shred of self preservation. I think she actually listening to me, and everyone else is watching us like we some pay-per-view shit and if this bitch keeps up with her attitude I promise they will all be seeing a smack down. Then whatever her Felix or whatever, I don't know or care what her name is. She has some fucking cheek cause she smirks, like smirks in my face and I can feel my hand forming a fist ready to smash her in her fucking face.

"Oh, and are you going to do to make me? Going to pull out a knife? Whatever your name is, I don't think you realise but I run this school and since you don't seem to know that I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourself and make yourself scarce while I deal with these little social retards. Goodbye." Okay, I am through with trying to be nice-ish, this girl has taken this shit too far. That is it, I'm taking out my gold hoops and as I'm unzipping my boots I think the bitch has realised that I'm about to fuck her up seeing as she's backing away and looks like she is about to shit a brick. Too bad, bitch has realised that two minutes too late. I'm unzipping my boots when everyone else seems to realise that shit is about to go down.

"Yo wait bitch, I'm tie up me weave then Imma gonna knock you out, trust me. Who the fuck are yo anyway ho? Imma stomp on you bitch. Come, come then if yo wanna ramp. Come bitch. Step to me if yo think yo hard bitch. Come." I'm ready to rip her face off, but when I launch at her someone grabs me from behind. This is pissing me off now, I wanna ramp with her and some bitch is getting in me way. I struggle to get at the bitch but she runs off, man I would knock the bitch but she's gone and run off. She runs this school? My fat ass she runs this school. I elbow whoever be holding me and turn on the crowd who've gathered. Then they all start cheering, yeah I know that one of these bitches were holding me back but right now I can't be assed with getting too angry and snatching a bitch. I smile back at them, Cataya Brown showed that cheerleading bitch how it be.

"That was amazing."

"Wow, you told her girl"

"Straight up, yo put her in her plaaace."

"That was a perfect display of strength, you demonstrated that we will not be oppressed."

"T-thank you, y-you were s-so brave."

"You're a Unicorn."

The glee kids are getting rowdy, and I know its all cause of me and if I am being honest I like this shit. You know what, I think Imma gonna have to stick around to protect these bitches and if I do stick around I might get another shot at bitch features. Give me a hell yeah. I could get used to this applause shit, they are all smiling at me and Imma tell you now that this shit feels good. Even though I ain't spoke to these bitches I find myself smiling at them, well you know what they say about common enemies: They bring people together. And now me and these lil glee kids have our common enemy.

"Yo , I think we should get ta work. I mean we have booked this place right?" My words cause another round of cheering and I cannot help but clap along and be all happy and that shit. The teacher , comes over and claps me on the back even though Miss P does look a bit worried, honestly she needs to chill, cause it ain't as if I sparked the bitch out or anything. Everyone has a smile on their face as they head back towards the stage and I just follow these bitches, they be like my 'wards'. I need to protect these bitches. That teacher man stands in front of us with a big grin on his face. Even though he is a teacher I know he wanted me to knock the bitch out.

"Now that all of that's over and done with we can continue. Now Cataya, if you aren't prepared for your audition that doesn't matter. We can do it tomorrow." Hell no, I am ready for this shit now. I am pumped, and with everybody's eyes on me what am I supposed to but give them what they want. A whole lot of Cataya. I just grin as I see everyone looking at me, hey I might not like people in general but I like attention.

"Yo, mister whatever yo name be don' you sweat yo pretty lil head. I am more than ready to show you bitches some Cataya magic. And we can thank that skank ho for the inspiration for this bitches. Can someone give me a drum beat? Let's rock this mother…" Yeah, I am riding pon this shit. Miss P be telling me to use my anger in a productive anger way well now she got a front row seat to see me use my anger productively. That lanky dude who was stuttering all over the place runs over to the drum set and starts mashing out a banging beat and I am nodding my head with this shit. I am on it like a car fucking bonnet, the rest of the kids go and sit in the audience and let me tell you: If you are like me, you have never had your chance to be the 'star', to have everyone's eyes on you. So I will rock this shit, for all I know this could be my last time being the one that everybody is watching. The drum beat is picking up and I know that it is time for me to bring it on.

_**Cataya Brown:**_

_Uh, yo, yo, I get it cracking like a bad back  
Bitch talkin she the queen when she looking like a lab rat  
I'm Angelina, you Jennifer, c'mon bitch you see where Brad at?  
Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches  
You could suck my diznick, if you take this jizz-is,  
You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses  
Yeah they know what this is givin this some business  
Cuz I pull up and I'm stuntin but I ain't a stuntman  
Yes I'm rockin Jordans but I ain't a jumpman  
Bitches play the back cuz they know I'm the frontman  
Put me on a dollar cuz I'm who they trust in  
Ey yo SB, what the fuck's good?  
We ship platinum, them bitches is shippin wood  
Them nappy headed hoes, but my kitchen good  
I wish I wish I wish I wish a bitch woooooouuuulllldddd  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe you a you a stupid hoe  
You stupid stupid, you a stupid hoe  
Look Bubbles, go back to ya habitat  
MJ gone and I ain't havin that  
How you gonna be the stunt double to the nigga monkey?  
Top of that I'm in the Phanton lookin hella chunky  
Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches  
You could suck my diznick, if you take this jizz-is,  
You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses  
Yeah they know what this is givin this some business  
Cuz I pull up in the Porshe but I ain't a Rossi  
Pretty bitches only could get in my posse  
Yes my name is Roman, last name is Zolanski  
But no relation to Roman Polanski  
Hey, yo Baby Bop, fuck you and your EP  
Who's gassing this ho? BP?  
Hmm... 1, 2, 3, do the Catty Brown blink  
Cuz these hoes so busted  
Hoes is so crusty  
These bitches is my sons  
And I don't want custody  
Hoes so busted  
Hoes is so crusty  
These bitches is my sons  
And I don't want custody  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, yeah you a you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe you a you a stupid hoe  
You stupid stupid, you a stupid hoe  
(Stupid, stupid)  
If you cute, then your crew can roll  
If you sexy, eat my cooca raw,  
Put ya cape on, you a super hoe,  
Twenty twelve, I'm at the super bowl  
Stupid hoes is my enemy  
Stupid hoes is so whack  
Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me  
Then she could've probably came back  
Stupid hoes is my enemy  
Stupid hoes is so whack  
Stupid ho shoulda befriended me  
Then she could've probably came back  
You a stupid hoe, you a stupid hoe, you a stupid hoe  
And I ain't hit that note, but fuck you stupid hoe fuck you stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid hoe and fuck a stupid hoe  
I said fuck a stupid hoe and fuck a stupid hoe_

I finish, and I know I had my swag on its top level. I was skanking hardcore, popping my back and shaking my ass like nobody's business. Because that is how I be bitches, and when they all started clapping. Well, it was well deserved and I fucking loved it. I look at that whatever he name be. If he don't let me in I will break that bitches arm and I don't give a shit. I was spitting bars like fucking Eminem, well Nicki Minaj but still I owned that shit and if he don't see that I think this lil club needs a new motherfucking director, trust me. The man be standing up, and I am ready to steam roll the bitch if he says something bad. I'll apologise to Miss P another day.

"Cataya, that was amazing. We've never had someone who raps so well in our midst, apart from Artie. You're in, and I think you'll be a great asset to the company. The only thing you need to try and change is the use of explicit language in future." Yeah, I am on motherfucking cloud nine right about now and this man gets to live another day, Miss P better be thanking me. I got in, and yo know what. I am loving this shit, and I'll even try and stop swearing and all that shit. If some bitch wants beef with the glee club, well you send that bitch to me cause I am a member of this glee club now and even if I don't know these bitches names, I got their backs, cause I am Cataya motherfucking Brown and I will snatch any bitch who tries anything with my club. The teacher man then gets all the bitches attention by clapping his hands.

"Well, guys I think I'm going to let you off early today. Tomorrow, we'll be resuming Booty Camp." Everyone cheers, so Imma be guessing this Booty Camp shit ain't too fun but oh well shit happens, get the fuck over it. Imma ready for this shit now, I give Miss P a big thumbs up which she smiles at. I am ready now my bitches. Let some next ho say something bout this club when I can hear them, and I will snatch that bitch no questions asked. After that it all like dissolves or whatever and everyone is introducing themselves and I kinda feel like I actually like this bitches, remind me to leave Miss P a 'Thank You' note.

Right, first we have Artie, who is the lil white kid in a wheelchair but I know that boy got some serious swag. Then there be Sam, or something I can't remember, and all I can think is that I ain't seen lips like that in a white boy before. Erin, she the little red head who had some fire in her; I think us two will be getting along just fine cause I know she wanna that cheerleading bitch down. Then there's that Blaine or whatever, he a gay kid. I have no problem with gay people, I just have a problem with the weird ass clothes this boy be wearing but hey he seems okay, unless he crosses me and I will kick his skinny whatever race he is ass. Then there be this Tina girl, she's Asian. Simple as motherfucking that, I'll get to know this bitch later. Okay, we have some boy called Rory or Cory or something, I don't know cause I can't understand a pissing word the boy says. Then there some bitch with some dreadlocks called Joe, he seems cool anyway but is he a rasta?. Then there be Harmony, she smile. A lot, but she ain't too bad from what I can see right now. Some ho called Sugar tries to hug me but knows better, I ain't making judgments cause I don't like people judging me but she seems to be some spoilt bitch. And I don't like spoilt bitches. Then there is the boy who played the drums for me, he be called Dominic and well he stutters but he seem OK so Imma let him be. The final bitch is Brittany, who calls me a Unicorn but I think that's a good thing coming from her so I just smile and wave like those freaking penguins from that film, you know what I'm on about.

Trust me. At first I didn't want sing for these bitches, but they don't seem that bad in all honesty. So I got their backs, I mean they need a Cataya. But one warning, let a bitch cross my glee club and I will knock that bitch out. After one last smile to Miss P who gonna be getting the mack on her curly haired beau and Imma be on my way home. These kids, they may be freaks. I ain't gonna lie, but now I'm in this club: They are my freaks and I be ready for any shit that comes their way.

**Whhhew, that was weird to write. Cat is based on a close friend, but if you don't like her I understand… Tash ain't too easy to get on with. As for Cataya's POV if you don't understand what she is saying I will put it into proper English. **

**Let me know your thoughts, and remember to REVIEW! It makes me kind of happy… :D xx**

**Special thanks to the Beta Goddess that is GleekMom, go read her stories…NOW! ;) **


	12. Travel Plans

**Hey, well I'm back again! To be honest… I'm going back home for summer which will mean a tad more time for writing since I'm not drowning in work or anything like that! :) **

**A little filler of a chapter… some big drama to come, in the next 4 or 5 chapters and then it'll really pick up the pace.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, and more than likely never will…**

**Oh, and the song that Cataya sang in the previous chapter was Stupid Hoe by the amazing Nicki Minaj… look forward to some more Nicki throughout this year at McKinley! ;)**

**Blaine Anderson.**

Literally on my way home I had to stop myself clicking my heels every other step. The glee club is shaping up. Admittedly we're probably not ready to go up against the likes of the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline, but at least we have the 12 members needed to actually compete. Then, the cherry on top of the sundae was when that awful Amelia girl was put into place by the newest glee clubber. Cataya is definitely a fine addition to the New Directions. Not only did she put the likes of Mercedes and Santana to shame in terms of her sass and no nonsense attitude, she also has some kind of what Kurt would call an aura about her, an aura that screams 'Do not mess with me, or else I will cause grievous bodily harm.' And however emasculating it sounds: I think I'll feel a little safer walking the halls of McKinley High knowing that the fierce black girl has got my back. Yes, this girl is scary and I have no doubt that she could quite literally break me in half but I have an inkling that what we've seen may only be one side to a girl that is a multi faceted diamond. A diamond in the rough as of now, but a diamond is a diamond however you decide to look at it.

So yes, today has been a good day and seeing as I'll be talking to Kurt soon it can only get better. I walk into my house and I'm hit by the aroma of cookies which is coming from the kitchen so once I've thrown my satchel onto the sofa I head off to the kitchen. As expected she is fluttering around the kitchen: Covered head to toe in flour she looks like Casper, wearing an oven mitt and her glasses perched atop her head. Ladies and gentleman, my mother. Muttering to herself and gesturing to thin air, I think it is safe to say that any eccentricities of mine are directly inherited from the 5'1'' Filipino woman before me. Beneath the flour there is my mother's bird nest of dark brown hair, which I inherited and is the reason for my unhealthy attachment to hair gel. The little sequence of her fluttering around our recently refurbished kitchen for at least five minutes before her emerald coloured eyes find me leaning against the doorframe, she simply stares at me for a few moments before jumping about a foot in the air and throwing her hand against her chest. By the petrified expression on her face you'd think she found a mass murderer waltzing through the house and not her youngest son. She purses her lips before bustling over and giving me a light tap on my arm.

"Blaine Anderson, do not sneak up on me again. I could have had a heart attack or worse, I could have thrown a knife or something. Then not only would you die, but the devastation of losing my baby would likely drive me to suicide. You potentially just killed two people." I hide the smirk from my face, and nod my head along with her ridiculous lecture. I appear the image of repentance because I am wise enough to not try and mock my mother despite her tendency to exaggerate and get worked up over nothing. My mom appears to be the quirky yet harmless Filipino woman who is always doing something trivial like baking or knitting but that little façade can shatter at the drop of a hat. If pushed Mom can turn into a lioness with a wrath that would make Satan himself, or herself in Santana's case, shrink in fear. The Anderson woman wrath is not something to be underestimated, ask Coop. One day he decided to call Mom 'stupid' and well he couldn't sit down for a week. But I can tell that any annoyance Mom had has vanished as she gives me a quick hug.

"Sorry Mom, I was here for five minutes but you were distracted. I won't do it again." Okay, Kurt thinks it is incredibly funny that his 'Alpha Gay' is actually a Mommy's boy but everybody wants to make their Mom happy. I grin as Mom bounces back to shower me with kisses and mumble about 'her baby.' However silly it seems, I live for these moments when I am just a Mummy's boy and everything else just disappears. It makes my hectic life seem just so much more normal. I walk into the kitchen and head towards the cookies I see sitting on the cooling rack but as I reach for them Mom's hand appears from nowhere and slaps mine away from the crumbly cookie goodness. Despite the fact she is 44 years of age I sometimes swear that Mom is either a ninja or an agent for the secret services since she has an annoying knack of appearing from nowhere. I turn to give her the 'Puppy Dog Eyes' that never fail on Kurt, but over the last 17 years my Mom has become well and truly desensitized to my charm. I just huff and storm off.

"Stop being a baby Blaine, even if you're my baby you don't need to act like it. These cookies are for the next Mother of Gay Teens meeting later this evening. So hands off." I sigh, not only am I being deprived of a cookie but Mom is still going to those meetings. I mean it's great that Mom at least is embracing my sexuality, but I think she is taking it a bit too far when she does the grocery shopping in a tee shirt that reads 'I LOVE MY GAY SON' or goes to PTA meetings in one that reads 'Some People Are Gay… Get over it!' But I suppose Mom will always be Mom, strange qualities included. Mom looks at me, frowning and I know it is because of my reaction to the little club she started 2 years ago once I'd come out. She quickly grabs a cookie and shoves it into my hand with a quick wink and a small smile. I jump up to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and she rubs her hand through my hair.

"Mooooooooom…." I know it's whiny but really, she knows that playing with my hair annoys me. Especially when it took about 20 minutes to style this morning. I jump back with my face arranged into an expression of mock outrage. Mom just laughs and rolls her eyes at what she would call my 'childish antics' before heading over to the cupboards. Ever since we had the new kitchen fitted, Mom has had trouble finding anything. If I were feeling particularly brave I might have said something about her scatter brained tendencies actually being signs of early onset senile dementia, but I would rather not face the terrifying wrath of Georgia Anderson today. Mom turns and looks at me with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Blaine, haven't you got homework or something to do. Not that I want rid of you or anything but I've got to cook dinner and do everything else required of a domestic goddess before the meeting. Even though I love you, you got to move now because Mommy is busy and doesn't need her baby getting under her feet." I roll my eyes; I should be irked that my Mom still talks to me like a 10 year old but no matter what I say she won't change. Maybe it is something about women trying to prolong their children's youth in some psychological defence against the midlife crisis or something along those lines. I shake my head as I realise that is something Kurt would say and smile to myself. A companionable silence fills the air as Mom starts to throw random ingredients into a mixing bowl, I think of something to say.

"Where's Dad? I thought he would be back by now?" Mom continues on her way and glances up at the clock; 5pm. She turns to me and shrugs her shoulders but I know that she knows exactly where he is. I am curious as to where he is. I feel a clenching in my stomach. Usually when Kaden Anderson is late from work the reason is that he has some elaborate 'Father/Son bonding time' scheme. Yes, even though I am openly gay, my father still tries to connect with me but I can see that it is difficult for him. Whereas Mom has decided to dedicate her time to somehow aiding the plight of the gay community, Dad just cannot understand my sexuality. He tries to look beyond it but I could see the disappointment in his eyes when I said I only enjoyed Football from the perspective of a spectator; the same disappointment was in his eyes when I was unable to summon the enthusiasm when he enlisted my help in rebuilding an old car during one summer. My dad loves me: I know that, he knows that, Mom knows that and Coop knows that. He just struggles in ways of showing me that love that don't derive from the conventional father/son relationship. Well on that depressing note, I do actually have some homework to do so I drag myself from the chair. As I pass my Mom she gives me a quick peck on the cheek and I give her a small grin. I go to grab my bags before heading off to battle against the pile of homework, which seems to have accumulated over such a short period.

Once I get to my room, I travel over to my corkboard. It is full of pictures, mainly of myself and Kurt: Junior Prom, Senior Prom, Nationals; but rather than bringing me out of my current 'funk' it seems to make everything so much worse. He's only been gone a matter of weeks, but when I'm alone like this I'm as fragile as glass. I feel weak, as if the slightest proverbial breeze could shatter me and despite Erin's reservations, reservations that I genuinely do respect, without Kurt I feel as if I'm slowly falling apart, piece by piece, and until I can hold my beautiful boy in my arms again I do not think I'll be whole again. Shit, if Kurt could see me now he would go ballistic. He'd roll his blue eyes, fold his arms and give me that look of his that says 'Really Blaine?' I mean, I've got Erin and she is quickly becoming my best friend. And it will only be a matter of time before I've got both Kurt and Erin. I manage a small smile to myself, even though I'm in a 'funk' that not even Roxy music can pull me from. I can still see that I'm one of the luckiest people in the world, a man I love with my whole heart and a friend that I love despite her sarcastic tendencies and quirky attitude. My phone starts to ring, and I pull it up expecting it to be Erin with a whole new idea of annihilating Amelia. She was actually considering shaving the girls head, which is very extreme in my opinion but I didn't try and dissuade her because it would just earn me a quick jab in the ribs. But it's not Erin and I feel my heart flutter and all vestiges of my 'funk' evaporate as I fumble with the phone before quite literally ramming it to my ear.

"Kurt…"

**Santana Lopez**

I fumble with the keys, letting myself into our apartment building and I groan when I see the flight of stairs before me. They seem to go on forever and in all honesty I could literally collapse on the floor right now from utter exhaustion. I swear if I could go back in time when my 16 year old self used to moan about Coach Sue's Cheerio practices and how they were killing me, I would go all Lima Heights on my ass. If I thought that was hard I need a good slap from my friend reality, what's hard is being an 18 year old sharing a flat with Lady Hummel and Man Hands while juggling a waitressing job, night classes and regular gigs at 'Smokey Joe's' jazz bar. All of this while having to use the damned subway. Shit, I'm starting to sound like Coach. What the hell? I am Santana m-er effing Lopez, I am one hot Latina bitch and no one else can say nothing about it. I've got the Latina fire that has made every girl and guy look at me since I hit puberty so why in hell am I whinging about my life like some old hag confined to Lima Residential Home? With my recognition of who I actually am fresh in my mind, I square my shoulders and strut up the stairs like I own them. Cause bitches, the name is Santana Lopez and even if I'm not owning the halls of McKinley high, I am still the HBIC, the whole state boundary thing doesn't mean a thing. Gets me?

I let myself into the flat, expecting the rare bliss that is silence in the city that never sleeps seeing as Berry is off doing Advanced Wailing 101 or whatever class she has right about now at that bloody NYADA place she never shuts up about. But no, even if I've been working my hot mess of an ass off all day I don't deserve that bliss do I? No, I don't. What I get is Kurt's girlish giggling and simpering which I know means he's on the phone to his lover boy and I can expect this genuine display of homoerotic bliss for what could be hours. Yay me, I really should have just collapsed at the foot of those stairs after all. Now I'm not going to lie. However annoying it can be to share a flat with Musical Theatre's version of Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie I genuinely enjoy living with them. Kurt cooks, Rachel cleans, I do other stuff and threaten any stranger who comes to the door and really I've changed quite a bit. The trouble twins decided to serenade me with Wicked's 'For Good', and yes it was nice and I smiled and we're all living happily ever after while riding unicorns into the cotton candy sunset.

But at times like this, when Kurt is being all lovey dovey or Rachel is crying over that picture of Finn again, the old urges to punch them in the face return and I have to stop myself going all Lima Heights on their asses. No Santana, violence is not and never will be the answer. You will not, repeat will not, punch Lady Hummel in the face. You will run a bath, eat chocolate and pass out in bed. I let out a sigh of relief, now that sounds like bliss but something is missing. _¿Mierda, Santana ha perdido realmente todas las células del cerebro? ¿Cómo pude olvidar mi Brittany?_ I need to phone Britt, my little blonde angel probably thinks I've been abducted by aliens or attacked by rampaging buffaloes. Once I'm out the bath I'll definitely phone her, it's been a few days. It might not seem long but Santana has an itch, an itch that only Miss Brittany S Pierce can scratch. Even if it's over a phone, and with that not too innocent thought on the forefront of my mind I feel a smirk slide onto my full lips and right now all my problems have gone out of the window. I feel as if good old auntie Snix has come through down on the Reality Express and slapped me into this century.

"...Yes Erin should be keeping an eye on the criminal chipmunk, he's already tried blinding you. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the deranged sociopath tried to castrate you or something next. And yes, I'm still safe and I will continue being safe with Santana around..." I roll my eyes, Kurt and everyone else seems to think that I'm some indestructible force of nature and I am fierce, fem and phenomenal. But it's good to know that even though I feel as if I'm drowning, everyone still knows that I am the biggest and the most bad ass bitch. No questions asked. I wave my hand at Kurt but he is too engrossed in his homo bubble with Blaine.

"...That Amelia girl sounds like Sebastian with a vagina which is the scariest thought I think I've ever had, I bet she'll cause trouble. Make sure to keep an eye on her... Well, with her throwing 'promises' around like that I think I'm entitled to be a little concerned about your safety..." Say what? Who is this Amelia girl going around threatening people, first of all that is Santana territory. I mean the words 'S.L = HBIC' are carved into the bleachers by my own hand and just because I'm in another state, that territory is still mine. If I find out that this second rate wannabe has laid a finger, or even breathed too deeply around my Britt I will have no problems in rearranging her face. I'm standing listening to the homo love fest, just in case they say something which is actually important rather than sickening.

"...Well I suppose you're right. That Cataya girl does sound like she has enough attitude to keep whatever 'promises' that heinous girl made at bay...Yes Santana the Second does sound interesting...Yes, I do... I love you too..." I think I can feel my eyebrows somewhere near my hairline, what the hell has been happening back at McKinley? A 'second Santana'? I doubt that very much, I am the one and only Santana Lopez. I clear my throat and Kurt springs up from the sofa to look at me, blushing like crazy when he hears I've heard his sloppy declarations of love. I smirk at his reaction.

"Oh Blaine, I'm OK Santana has just gotten in... Santana, Blaine says hey..." Haha, Lady Hummel is no longer cooing like a love sick puppy and the desire to fall to my knees and sing a quick chorus of hallelujah is almost overwhelming but I manage to maintain some semblance of composure. I just laugh, well they think that there are two bitches running around Lima thinking that they are the second coming. Hell, I am Santana Lopez not the Messiah and I think I need to show everybody that there is and only ever will be one of me. I hold my hand out and Kurt looks as confused as Brittany in the Natural History Museum, he simply points at the phone while his jaw is swinging somewhere near the floor. I nod and when I realise he isn't going to be handing his phone over anytime soon, I snatch it from his hand and dance over to the far side of the room and while he tries to catch me I press the phone against my ear.

"Kurt? What's happening?...Kurt, answer me...Please...Kurt?" I have to swallow the sarcastic laughter that is trying to escape, this is actually like some crazy homo explosion. The pleading makes me sick, this boy needs to get a back bone. Seriously, what does he think has happened? That I come home and bludgeoned Kurt to death? Once upon a time that may have been the case but I don't think I could actually hurt Lady Hummel if I tried.

"Oh Mr. Anderson. Ye of little faith, it's just Auntie Tana. Lady Hummel is perfectly safe. Would I let anybody hurt him? Actually, you can check for yourself pretty soon..." I shut up as I hear the inhalation of breath, the young Burt Reynolds seems to realise what I'm hinting at. Or maybe he is just scared that I'm about to go all Lima Heights and kill his beloved. I giggle.

"Santana, what are you getting at? If you're not going to tell me I'd rather you just give Kurt the phone back. But I assure you that it has been a pleasure as always..." I giggle; oh some people just don't understand how these things work. You don't try and order Santana Lopez around, unless you're asking for me to go all Lima Heights on your ass but I'll let it slip this once. See, I really am a changed girl. Kurt is just wide eyes and watching everything unfold, looking as confused as ever. Someone should warn him that if the wind blows his face will stick like that and there really is only so much damage that Botox can repair.

"Oh, you're so hot when you're giving the orders. But I'll let you be. Now, the thing is that Auntie Snix, Lady Hummel and more than likely Man Hands will be popping in to see you sooner than you think. Now, don't tell Britt, I want it to be a surprise. Bye." I hang up on the boy as he begins to say something and turn to Kurt, wearing his 'stern' face with his pink lips pouted like a girl and his sparkling blue eyes narrowed as his eyebrow appears to trying to mate with his hairline. I just shrug my shoulders and turn to leave the room.

"And when exactly did y we decide that we're going back to Ohio? Because I sure as hell missed the memo." Right now Kurt is the epitome of homo-rage with his arms thrown wide and I just fold my arms. Shouldn't he be thanking me? I mean he hasn't shut up since we got to New York about how much he wanted to go home and see his 'Blainey Baby'. Yes, the nickname makes me feel sick too but those are the words from Lady Hummel's very own pretty little mouth, I just grin at him as I see his cheeks becoming tinged with pink.

"Kurt, don't whine. We're only gonna go back for a few days. I wants to see my Brittany, and I know that you wants to see your Blaine. So don't get all up in Auntie Tana's grill, cause she will more than likely go all Lima Heights on your ass. So, I'm gonna go for a bath and then talk to Brittany and you're gonna phone Man Hands and tell her the plan. When the hobbit girl gets home, we'll book our tickets and by next week we'll be back in Lima. You gets me?" I walk out of the room. On one hand I'm looking forward to seeing my Brittany, and having some of her sweet lady kisses. But on the other hand, Snix's hand more precisely, I'm more than ready to show these wannabe Lopez bitches what it means to be a real HBIC. Lima, Ohio be warned... Hurricane Santana is on her way and she will more than likely leave a trail of destruction in her wake.

**A bit on the short side I know, and we didn't get any Brittany but we'll have some New Directions action in the next chapter and maybe a 'Sue's Corner'...**

**Sorry for the longish wait on this chapter, they'll be coming quicker over the summer though ;)**

**As for the Beta'ing it is and always will be the work of the marvellous GleekMom... :D **

**Now, my Spanish is a bit crappy since it was never my best subject but it loosely translates to : Santana, have you got shit for brains or no brain cells? How could I forget my Brittany? **

**So as always, REVIEW and let me know your thoughts...any songs you'd like to see! Anything...**


	13. Just A Day At McKinley

**Hey, I have returned alongside the new series of Glee! My story is not canon but trust me! I will definitely be taking themes and so on from the show****...**** I may even snatch characters throughout this year: But NOT Unique! Sorry, but Harmony has always trumped Unique in my eyes and would have been a much better fit in McKinley! :D **

**I took a break from writing this summer, I'm sorry but hey...**

**So, as always I don't own Glee; but I own these storylines and the original characters..**

**Thanks to the wonderful GleekMom for simply being awesome, patient and still sorting out my catastrophic writing!**

**Plus, this includes the first Dom POV: I hope it helps you understand his character a little more. I'm really trying to give every character their own voice, so lemme know what you think of my attempts.**

**Today we'll meet the final 'main' character I plan to introduce! :D WEEKLY UPDATES ANTICIPATED FROM NOW ON! **

**This is a filler chapter, I know… but from here, everything will get back on track! Now that Violet has been introduced, I can start the intensive writing regime.**

**Violet Hartley**

"...so the use of minimalism is a juxtaposition, because it is used in such a way that it presents a plethora of concepts. Most notably..." Pale pink or lilac? Miss Sherman's pointless babbling is of little importance right now, my main concern is what color my nails should be; if I didn't know everything about minimalism, cubism and any other artistic movement or period related to our curriculum then I would pay attention but I do so well, I don't need to listen. Oh, a baby blue to provide a subtle contrast with my fuchsia blouse: No, tangerine or a maroon. Why on Earth did color contrast have to be this season's 'It' look? It is just too much hassle, like what possessed the editors of Vogue to make coral the new black?

"V, what's the spinster going on about now?" I nod my head toward Erin. Honestly if I didn't know that girl was a fashion genius I would totally have to ignore her solely on what she is wearing: A messy bunny scraped on top of her head like a pineapple and then all loose fitting, dull black clothes. I mean fashion is a way of 'expressing yourself', all Erin expresses herself as is well 'hobo chic' and we all know that look only ever works if you have the bone structure of Kate Moss. Which unfortunately neither Erin nor I have. She falls into the chair beside me and looks at me as though I have grown an extra head.

Oh my, have I taken the color clash thing too far? I knew the peach colored sandals ruined the look, or is it the fluorescent yellow PVC skirt. Never mind, she's scribbling away now anyway; that is just another thing I fail to understand: Erin, like moi, knows all of this and is still adamant on taking notes. I mean, she could spend her time on much more important things like deciding if gossamer curls or ringlets will look better with tomorrow's outfit. Erin nudges me in the arm, not too softly either may I add, seeing as I bruise like a peach, and pushes a piece of paper over the desk towards me.

_**What the hell is she on about then? - E**_

Ah, she asked me a question. Does that mean she approves of my color-clash ensemble? Never mind, I give her a good old poke to settle the score: Even if my acrylic nails get in the way.

"Oh the usual jibber jabber: The minimalist movement through Europe in the 1980's and its poignancy in regards to the contrast with the 'vibrancy' of popular culture at time and all that waffle. But the big question is where the hell have you been?" Despite my whispering, I think I managed to inject enough 'menace' to show my little friend that I am not best pleased at being abandoned to 'Sherman's Sermons'. Yes, this class is as tedious as tweezing every hair from your body with chopsticks and nobody should have to do that alone; so if Erin's reasons are as awful as that garish shade of purple that our 'oh so beloved' teacher is sporting then I will not hesitate in gauging her eyes out with one of those spork things from the hovel we call the cafeteria.

"Well, I was just hanging with Blaine-" I hold my hand up to stop her right there, my face falling into a grin that would rival the Cheshire Cat's on crack as her words sink in: Erin skipping class is as surprising as, well something that is totally unsurprising like Victoria Beckham wearing black, seeing as I am the one she generally skips with. Don't judge, we're free spirits and the monotony of the everyday school can 'hose our creative spirit' which is detrimental.

"Details, details. Is he hot? Did you make out in the back seat? I swear if any bodily fluids were spilled then I point blank refuse to get in the car until it has had a full valet..." My girly rant continues but as I see confusion dawn on Erin's features I can tell the red head is about to burst my bubble. Great, any excitement to be found this period has totally vanished.

"V, it is not like that. He is gay, we're just glee buddies or something like that but he is kinda cool. A little too goodie two shoes for you I'm guessing, but alright to talk to and that." Gay? Glee club? I smell a disaster, and call me psychic but I think I'll be the victim of what some call 'collateral damage'; Glee buddies? Oh Mary, mother of Jesus. She better not have done what I think she has. I hold my finger up to cut her short.

"E, when you say Glee club; you don't mean those potentially crazed people who run around school singing and dancing like escaped psychiatric patients who take crack cocaine on their cereal rather than sugar? And you are not about to tell me you've gone and joined ranks with them." Erin nods. How could something so simple be so catastrophic? I actually let out a little scream of angst in regards to Erin's 'Social Suicide'. She is just shaking her head in silent disagreement. Yes I feel a bit bad for saying it but honesty is the best policy. I may not know these people, but anyone who is anyone who knows anyone has heard about the 'Glee Club'. Erin opens her mouth but Frau Frogface decides to stick her ugly and wholly unwanted ore in at that precise moment.

"Miss Holmes, since you were late to my class and have done nothing but sit and gossip with Miss Hartley since you actually arrived; maybe you can tell me what you think of the piece?" She is gesturing to some abstract form of installation art, some modern tosh that hardly deserves to be called art so I just roll my eyes. Erin looks at the projection.

"Well, the piece is meant to provoke an introspective element in those who view it….The conversation between the elements really makes me think of questions fundamental to what we understand as art." Erin is nodding sagely, Sherman just nods her head approvingly right back at her: Ludicrous. This woman should not be allowed to teach if she accepts that 'waffle' as an answer. We give it a few minutes before we resume with our little nitter natter.

"V, anyway. They aren't like deranged kids TV presenters at all, I've only been a member for like 3 or 4 days but they seem OK even if I'm still adjusting to the group dynamic. All the shit they get is wrong; there is this right bitch…" I admit it, I zone out as she blabbers on about Blaine this and a Harmony something else because I already know the problem: It is so obvious but I'll let Erin finish cussing out this Felix cow before I explain. After God or some other deity knows how long she finally stops for breath and I jump right in, because if she builds up anymore steam she could be going for hours and I don't really want that.

"Erin, breathe. It's all about a first impression, they stick: When you met me it took me 3 years to convince you I wasn't some airheaded blonde." See, a simple explanation. It really is as blunt as that, the New Directions are just victims of a bad first impression. They portrayed themselves as occupants of the Island of Misfit Toys so that is how everyone else sees them." Erin just stares at me, recognition flickers in her blue eyes: Is she remembering how she used to scoff at whatever I said because she thought I was the epitome of a bimbo? I just fold my arms and stare at her.

"Violet, you. Are. A. Genius. Okay…" It's great to have my genius recognized and everything, but if she were to elaborate it would definitely be more helpful. She just mutters to herself for a while, they say artists are all a tiny bit psychotic: Case and point, Erin Holmes. I just look away, doodling a beautiful sketch of a wedding dress until Erin grabs my arm.

"V, I have a plan…" Why do I suspect this plan of hers is going to result in something very, very bad. I just stare at the manic glint in her eyes, this isn't going to be pretty and I know well enough that when she gets something into her head: You cannot stop her. Literally, she's like a runaway train but I tell you now that whatever it is, it's gonna cost her.

"Yeah, well whatever your plan is: It'll cost you that emerald green cashmere sweater." What girls will do for a cashmere sweater, eh?

**Dominic West.**

After transferring to McKinley I have learned a lot of things: Corn syrups burns and that the Glee Club is the very bottom of the high school food chain, which does confuse me. Everyone wants to be famous, to be a singer or be on the TV but anyone involved in the 'arts' are automatically made targets by the Neanderthal jocks and that catty cheerleaders. It really doesn't make sense.

Today has been like every other day, walking from class to class and getting knocked from A to B by the 'cattle' which is what I now call the student body: They don't know me at all but they're content to treat me like I'm invisible. I mean this jock just knocked my books all over the floor and waltzed off as if nothing had happened. I wish I had the guts to say something but what is the point? Mom says I need to get some confidence, Dad says I need to grow a pair of balls: Well, it isn't that I'm a coward at all. In a civilized environment, I have no issues expressing my opinions but high school is a jungle. A death trap where danger lurks around every corner, mind the hyperbole. I just want to get through high school in one piece and keeping your head down seems the best way to do that.

I was content to be a wall flower, the boy you've seen around but don't know their name or anything about them. But then I joined the Glee Club. I love music and despite the fact I feel like I'll pass out from nerves, nothing gives me more pleasure than performing. So it was logical that I would join the National Championship show choir, I just didn't anticipate that it would turn my life upside down.

"Get out the way, faggot."

"Watch out…The Glee Gays are about."

Juvenile insults; my previous invisibility kept them from being directed at me before. Now I seem to have become a magnet for abuse, slushie facials and whatever other form of 'teenage torture' these people can think of. I mean, homosexuality: Is it a bad thing? No. Are all gays trying to jump into bed with everything that has a penis and a pulse? Well I don't, but can I say anything in my defense? No because I am Dominic West and all I wanted from high school was to be invisible.

"Hey Dom, on your way to Booty Camp?" Blaine Anderson, homosexual and proud. Like me, but the short boy radiates a sense of self-acceptance and happiness that I doubt I will ever be able to. But all people are different I suppose. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I'm just unable to walk with my head held high in a place where people just wanna push you down. I just nod as we walk through the hallways, drawing stares and hushed whispers from the other kids.

"So, how're you finding school?" I just shrug, and I can see his smile becoming a little forced. The truth is, I don't understand why he is talking to me: Yes, we're in Glee Club together but that doesn't mean he has to talk to me. I don't want to inconvenience him or anything. He just whistles to himself, the awkward silence stretches on. If he made the effort to come and talk to me I suppose that it would only be polite to say something back.

"Umm… Well school's OK, I'm really enjoying Glee Club. It's different from what I'm used to—" I'm cut off by the rain of red ice that hits me square in the face. I actually squeal, my eyes are on fire and I can hear everyone laughing. That is the second time today, so I am officially out of spare clothes. Blaine is wiping his own face clean of the sticky drink. Well that was a very fruitful conversation.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. You'd better hurry up or you'll be late for the Freak Show." Said Amelia Felix, the blonde bombshell who has made it her mission to make all of our lives hell. She just smirks, her green eyes glittering dangerously; I don't think I hate the girl but I can tell you that I dislike her more than anyone else I've met in Ohio. If she got an attitude transplant, she could've joined New Directions but instead she is content to just torment the club on a daily basis.

"Ho, yo' better no' be fuckin' with us again." I breathe a sigh of relief, as if I was the rat who escaped the trap. Cataya storms up to Amelia, and she looks angry: Which is how she seems to look all of the time. I turn and see Blaine with his eyebrows raised, he just gestures toward Cataya who is toe to toe with Amelia for the second time in two days. But this time, the English girl isn't backing down: She has her little posse.

"Right, I let you off with running you—" Amelia doesn't get to finish her sentence as Cataya flies at her. I jump back in surprise as the two girls crash to the floor. Cataya is screaming a stream of expletives as she tries to punch every inch of the blonde girl she can reach whereas Amelia is pulling the black girls hair and screaming blue murder. Blaine is trying to push his way into the crowd so he can grab Cat.

Since joining Glee Club, my life really has changed: Jumping into catfights like a wannabe superhero? But one of the perks of being invisible is that I can slide through crowds without being noticed. So it is no surprise I reach the girls first. People are cheering as if this is some cockfight. I grab Cataya by her shoulder and try to pull her up, which I guess was a BIG mistake.

Because the next thing I see is stars as I feel her fist connect with my jaw, and for a girl she hits with extreme force. What happened to the days when I was invisible? I think by the end of this year I'll be dead at this rate.

**A filler, I know. **

**I'm sorry but I really need to re think some things now. I'm going to make this story demi-canon: Yes, I will be stealing a number of plots :) **


	14. Just A Day At McKinley 20

**Hey, back again with some Gleek goodness. Although the emotional trauma of 'The Break Up' was downright awful; it was also inspiring to a degree so here we go…**

**So yeah, Glee is focussing on particular cast members for S4 and I think I will, although everyone will pop up at some point.**

**Cataya Brown.**

Damn, like I feel shit about smacking down the little gay kid but I'm pretty vexed these bitches got in my way. I have been waiting to snatch the blonde bitch and boom, I get my opportunity and these ho's just get in my way. I look at the boy Dom or whatever his name be and he flinches, ho need to know that I didn't wanna spark him out: His skinny ass just got in the way. Bitches need to know: Don't jump in front of the Cat steam train unless you wanna be put on yo ass. And then lil miss skank of the century bolted like Ussain Bolt on crack, pussy.

"Wha' yo lookin' at? I ain' gotta problem knocking yo all out, so do one. Yea?" In true Catty Brown style, the bitches run like that Felix bitch confronted with her chlamydia screening. The only two bitches left are the boy I punched and the gay, happy kid with the ugly ass bow tie included. Bow tie is just staring at me as if I grown another head or some shit: I just fold my arms, what the bitch looking at? If he say something, I ain't gotta problem hitting him. Dom or whatever his name be is just cradling his cheek, I punched him. Not hit him with a crowbar.

'_Will Brown please report to the principal's office?' _I know right away that Twiggy bitch has gone and run her mouth. That stupid ass voice that comes out those stupid ass boxes all around this stupid ass school, this just fucking great. I mean I done jack all wrong, bitch needed a slap anyway and I was sticking up for the Glee bitches. I got their backs, you know Miss P gave me dumbass leaflet 'So, You Want To Make Friends?' and I do, but a part of the shit is something like '_When you're in the wrong, do not be afraid to give a sincere apology. Overcoming barriers helps the strengthening of ties in relationships'. _Sounds like waffle, but that shit true. I look at my new ass 'gay friends' and I do try and smile, well try not to look like I want to rip their heads off.

"Righ', Imma go talk whatever this dudes name be. Bu' yea, Imma sorry an' shit abou' wha' jus' happened. I didn' mean ta like spark yo or nothin'. So, tell Mr. Whas' his name tha' I'll be in Glee inabit yeah?" The kid I punched just smiles at me, which is damn ass weird but it kinda feels nice and the bowtie kid just smiles and rubs my arm. I woulda broke someone's wrist for that not too long ago but hey, this is one of them like 'love tap' things. You know, like I forgive you for trying to incite a riot or some bullshit like that. But time waits for no bitch, even if said bitch is Cataya Brown. So I walk away, making sure to like sway my hips with true Cat swag even though these boys be gay because that is how I roll when I hear them calling my name.

"Cataya, thanks for that back then. It was extremely brave of you and just let us know if you need us to tell Figgins what happened." I just shrug, I don't need no helping dealing with the dopey ass motherfucker who calls himself a principal. But I spose it is nice that they like offered, the bowtie is looking at me all sincere and shit and the other kid just like nodding like shit like Bambi on amphetamines. Well, this shit crazy awkward. I just like shrug again cause I don't know what the fuck to say.

"Yea, tha' nice of yo'll but I don' need any help or shit. Ermmm… Thanks for tha offer and shit an' yo know I said I had yo' back, so I did. So Imma be going now. Yeah" You know, I think life would be so much easier if I didn't have to deal with trying to make 'friends' but Miss P said it is 'essential to personal development' or some shit like that and if Imma be going college, I need my doe eyed councillor lady to write me a banging reference. Plus, you know it ain't that bad looking after these bitches, I mean I might get one of them Community Awards or something. Meh, don't give a shit right now either way: I gotta go and square off with this lame ass Figgins bitch.

**William Schuester.**

I watch as the kids who've managed to arrive on time are limbering up, ready for what will be the most brutal booty camp that McKinley has ever known. He was so proud to have seen his kids cinch the National title last year, but in all honesty: It was not the choreography that won them the title but their unquestionable singing talent. I know we still have some amazing talent from the likes of Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Tina and all the seasoned Glee Club veterans; by adding Erin's unique tone, Cataya's sass and flawless rapping skills alongside Harmony and Dominic's musicality there is no question that New Directions is just as talented as last year. Albeit in a different way, but I know that we can be better.

In some ways, I am obsessed with seeing the best of these kids. Making sure each star has its chance to illuminate the sky; to ensure each performance is bigger and better than the last and the conclusion I reached was that we really need to improve the visual aspect of our performance: Choreography. Vocal Adrenaline, as I have said many times, work as a well-oiled machine by implementing the most advanced dance moves in the show choir world. Well they had better watch out, because for every 'Widows Peak' they throw our way we'll have a 'Flying Penguin' to throw right back at them.

Artie is sitting in his chair, looking around as his 'girlfriend' Harmony is using the handle of his wheelchair as a ballet barre as she moves through a series of technical stances and moves her arm through several different positions. Tina is standing near the piano, chatting aimlessly with Sugar who is clinging to Rory who seems to be admiring the 'show' being put on by Harmony; We've been back a matter of days and I can already smell the drama brewing, well what should I expect when I try and bring so many hormonally charged teenagers into a small space? I watch the clock ticking; Brittany enters the room in true 'Britt' fashion. Handing out lollipops in the shape of dolphins while ranting on about 'Dolphin Love' and how all 'Dolphins are equal' she decides to talk to Joe before dropping into the splits with ease.

2.37. I keep glancing at the door: Erin, Blaine, Dominic and Cataya are still missing. I've told all the kids time and time again, I can't start a rehearsal without all of them and we can't waste time if we want another National championship. I tap my pen on the piano as I watch the hand tick slowly until I hear the hushed whispers of the glee clubbers. I look and see Blaine and Dom have waltzed into the room, and I'm about to admonish them when I see that Dominic's face has swollen to the size of a balloon and that he already has a considerable amount of purple bruising along the left side of his face.

"Oh my, did the Japanese try and throw a harpoon at you?"

"Like, my Daddy can buy you a new face"

"What happened dude? You tell me and I'll go and have a few words."

Dominic looks embarrassed so I step in and walk over to the two young men, despite my close relationship with the teenagers I am still a teacher and manage to have a shred of authority. I manage to make the crowd disperse with an 'authoritative glance' that Emma says makes her go weak at the knees, and on that note I have to try and keep the sly grin from manifesting on my face. I walk over and look to Blaine for an explanation and I am surprised when it is Dom who speaks up.

"I-it was an accident , C-cataya was sticking up for us when some j-jocks were getting a bit rowdy…" I nod my head for him to elaborate, but he just shrugs as if that was a substantial explanation. I smile at the boy and direct my attention to Blaine, knowing the charming young man would offer an elaborated version of events; he pulls at his bowtie awkwardly as he glances at Dominic before taking a deep breathe.

"Me and Dominic were on our way to rehearsal when we were accosted by the wonderful Miss Felix and her jock friends, they were saying some demeaning remark when Cataya just stormed and quite literally saved the day. Dominic was trying to break the fight up and got punched by accident, Amelia ran away soon afterwards and then Cat managed to get the rest of the people gathered to back off. Cat was summoned to Figgins' office, and said she would be here as soon as possible." I sigh, any notion I held in my head that the 'Slushie Incident' was simply an initiation into the upper social sphere of McKinley high looks stupid. It seems we are still the dredges of High School society; however cliché it sounds, I think it is a time for a lecture.

"Now boys, I am sure you appreciate Cataya's actions but they are unacceptable. She is lowering herself to their level and that will influence the reputation of the entire Glee Club, now I know why you're late you had better warm up; we have a busy afternoon ahead of us. Oh, and Blaine: Have you seen Erin?" Dominic had immediately gone over toward Britanny who was talking about 'Momma Bears' and the 'Animal Fight Club' she had seen on the wildlife channel while Harmony fussed over the boy and talked about compression and reducing the swelling.

"No Mr Schue, I saw her earlier but she looked kinda distracted and just did the 'Hi, Bye' thing." I nodded my head; well if Erin was late she would just have to catch up. Time waits for no man, and however much I want to create a group dynamic; that rule applies in Glee Club too. I turn to address the kids when I hear a knocking on the door, and it is none other than Erin Holmes herself. Her dainty features arranged into an apologetic expression, but a mischievous glint shines in her eyes. I look for her to give an explanation for her tardiness and she pulls a girl into the room. A blonde girl, who is wearing the most flamboyant clothes seen in McKinley High School since Kurt Hummel himself attended the school.

**This chapter is ridiculously short, and so fillerish it hurt me to write it! Add on the fact that this is un-beta'd and it seems as though I am a disgraceful author.**

**The thing is I don't want to juggle a number of POV's: Although Schuester and Sue will have their interludes and that everyone will have a 'story' of sorts… I just want to focus on 6 characters mainly!**

**So dear readers… I need you to leave a review and tell me which 6 characters you'd like to see :D Thanks…**


End file.
